Heat of the Moment
by QTgal0309
Summary: Steph has a new problem...make that two new problems. How will it effect her life? What will she do? Who will she turn to? How will she deal when someone is threatening her, or even somthihng even more important to her. Babe story :
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I revised this chapter. And I know, it's not the best thing ever written (duh!), but it's better then before! I'm going to go back eventually and make corrections (maybe use a beta!...anyone interested?) and then re-post. _

_Disclaimer: The plot is mine, and maybe a few of the new characters...everyone else belongs to the great Janet Evanovich!_

* * *

Chapter 1

As it turns out...I was late.

And not the kind of late were you do some major ass kissing to your boss in order to keep your job. This was the kind of late were you are screwed. Well let's put "screwed" in the past tense, because that's how I ended up in this predicament.

I'm late by 2 months...that is not good. In case your not getting this, I'm knocked up, pregnant, with child...no matter how I said it, the reality of it all still didn't make it seem real.

I knew for a fact that either I was going menopausal or I was carrying a child. Well figuring that I haven't even reached 35 yet, that left out the menopausal option. So here I was, two months and no period trying to squeeze into my jeans…and that's when it hit me that I might be pregnant.

I didn't notice any signs foretelling a pregnancy; I mean my period is always off so I didn't even question it. Sometimes stress caused me not to have a period…

I was currently raving around in my apartment, trying to preoccupy myself with other thoughts other then my possible pregnancy. What was I going to do if I were? I'd have to get a safer job, find a more spacious living space, and actually learn how to cook. I mean I can't rely on my mother like I do now, I've got to be more self-efficient. Oh god! My mother! I'm gunna have to tell my mother!

I needed a doughnut.

Or rather a few dozen, chocolate-sprinkled doughnuts.

That got me motivated enough to leave the apartment and I was able to occupy my mind with delicious, yummy doughnuts instead.

After my purchases at the bakery I decided to head out to shop for some less "noticeable" clothes. Clothes that won't show that swelling bump. I knew I was probably over reacting, but honestly, I swear I see a bump!

An hour or so later, I found my self starring at the phone in my kitchen. I was having inner debates on who I should call. I'm really starting to get worried about this pregnancy thing. Last time Mary-Lou helped me through this, so maybe her...

I started to punch in her number and got to the third ring before I hung up.

There is no way I can tell Mary-Lou! I can't risk **anyone** to find out about this—mainly because I don't want to be questioned about who the father could be. Not that I don't trust Mare, but she is a Burg girl after all, and things tended to slip out. I'm not ready for anyone to know the father is yet, essentially because I wasn't so sure myself!

Now, before you go off and declare me the queen of all sluts, let me explain:

Joe and I were on a brake as of two months ago and Ranger, being an opportunist, leaped right into my bed with a "no strings attached" kind of thing. But then one night after, I had a weak moment and Joe and I had a little roll around in the sack (though we still decided to stay 'off-again'). So that means I could be about a month pregnant with Joe's baby, or two months with Rangers baby.

Yeah, I know…my life is rather complicated.

So I made an appointment (outside of Burg borders) and started to feel a little relieved. It was time for a nap I thought. Tomorrow at noon I would know if my life was going to change forever.

_Yeah, I know it's short, but the follow chapters are longer so just stick with me here..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I staggered out of bed and gave all my effort not to crawl back into it. God what the hell was going on in my life to cause such a migraine? It must be bad if I can't even remember. Then it hit me…and boy was I right about it being bad. I had an apprehensive appointment to go to, and if that wasn't bad enough, I had to make some hard cash if I wanted to continue to live here.

After a quick shower and some hefty duty make-up, I was ready to face the world…well at least part of Trenton. I just stepped out of my apartment when a wave of nausea hit me. I sprinted to the bathroom and clung to the toilet. What a pleasant day this was turning out to be. Just when I thought I was done, another heave hit me, and I was back to the cling-age of the toilet. I felt a hand brush the hair from my face. _Oh great like I need another embarrasment, why couldn't someone find me when I'm in all my glory. Well it's to bad I never have a glory moment; you miles well just shoot me now and put me out of my misery_.

"Not lookin to good their babe" _Well no shit! I'm tossing up my meals from the last 10 years._ He handed me a damp towel, and pulled me up by my elbow.

"Thanks" I sighed while I flashed him a smile. Not a good idea just after your head has been in the gutter…literally. "Eh, I'm going to brush my teeth real quick kay!" I said while I closed the door on his face before I could see, or hear his respond.

After I was done I found him looking out my living room window. He was certainly a sight to behold. He had such poise, and was built in a manner that his muscles made him look like a lean panther. Don't get me wrong, he was a **big **intimidating man, but he was such a beautiful work of man. To bad I had things to do today…

"The last time I saw you puke that much you were running…well attempting to run, I have a feeling you were paying more attention to my backside." I was just about to retort to that when I realized he just got my out of having to explain myself…phew. I didn't want to say that it could just be morning sickness, which would not go over so easily. Especially considering he is one of the candidates for being the father.

"So what brings you to me" I asked, then did a mental head slap…why do I always set myself up?

"Oh you mean besides your sex-appeal" Ranger asked with a leering smirk on his mocha-latté face. I swallowed hard, not being able to come up with something to say other then how really attractive he was looking right now. Thankfully he spoke before my thoughts could get anymore dirty.

"I need to leave town for a couple of days, I'll leave Tank in charge, so if you need anything refer to him"

"When do you think you'll be back" I asked

"Most likely sometime next week, but if things procrastinate it could take a little over a week. Why, do you have a stalker problem again?" _why does everyone assume that! "_I didn't see your car in the lot, have any flare-ups lately?" _why does everyone assume that! _I could feel the tension in my neck build up. I counted to ten, but I think Ranger recognized the tension I was feeling and pulled me to him. His lips crashed on mine, and in entered the tongue. The kiss intensified, and I seemed to be rising up on the wall. I opened my eyes to find I was pushed up against the wall, feet dangling. He released me, and I slid back down and while he rested his forhead on mine.

"No Ranger, I'm not being stalked and my car is at my parents." I whispered. Sad that my mother thought I was to drunk to drive home just after two glasses of wine. Dad had to give me a ride home that night. It's also sad that I've had dinner at my parent's twice already this week due to not having money or time to buy groceries. He gave me one more fast kiss, and was gone.

* * *

I made my way to the office just a little after 10. I wanted to see if there were any more new skips. I spotted Connie at her desk filing her nails. She looked up at me, and picked up a file. I headed her way and grabbed it. I took a gander inside, and thought it would be a pretty easy catch. Lucy Darwin: Age 34 charged with shoplifting and public disruption. She seemed to be a first time offender as well.

"Ok I'll take her" I told Connie

"Alright then, and take Lula with you" replied Connie

"I would, but she seems to be missing at the moment, any ideas were?" I asked. I probably new though. She has been seeing Tank; Rangers right hand man, and he was named Tank for a reason. Just then Lula came barging through the door.

"I am not late, just got a little distracted" Lula said. _I knew it!_

"This is the third time this week Lula! You have to stop staying out so late, I'm stuck here doing YOUR files…and I don't get paid over-time for it" Connie feud.

"Connie, if Lula comes with me, how will she be able to file?" I asked

"Well considering she is an hour late all the filing got done this morning…so I figured you could take her, or otherwise I'm going to _loose_ it with her" replied Connie as she glared at Lula. In other words she would call in a favor, and let's just say Connie had some pretty scary connections.

"Sounds good to me" Lula said, wide-eyed as she staggered away from Connie.

"Well I have some other errands to run today, but how about sometime after 2 I'll pick you up?" I asked Lula

"Fine, but you better bring some doughnuts…or a search party for my _missing _body" Lula shouted as I headed out.

* * *

By 11:45 I was filling out paper work at the doctor's office. Soon after I found myself in the room were they tell you they'll be right with you and half an hour later they remember you had an appointment. I was just about ready to walk out when the door knocked and the doctor walked in.

"Hello Ms. Plum, I'm Dr. Showmaz"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Suddenly I was feeling really light headed. This was so nerve-raking!

"Ok well were going to run some test, so this might take awhile" Oh boy.

After many test, and many minuets later the doctor came back into the room. I immediately tried to read the docs face, but you know how those doctors are. Expressionless. They try to get you all worked up for nothing, I don't know why either…one of the many wonders of the world.

"So what's up Doc?" I always wanted to use that infamous bugs bunny line! "Am I going to have a baby?" I asked. I have never been so freaking nervous. I knew that this was a life-changing moment, and I was bracing myself.

"Well, um… no Ms. Plum, you're not having a baby" _Ok…well then what I am dieing of then? I hate when doctors stall like that. Wait, no baby…that means no telling the mother!_

"Oh thank-god, I was afraid I was going to have to tell my mother, and knowing her…"

"Well now wait just a moment their… I said you weren't having **_a_ **baby, but what I was **going** to say is your having** two**. Congratulations Ms. Plum you're having twins!" I suddenly felt something hard, and realized it was the floor as my head smashed into the floor…and then all went black.

* * *

Have you ever had a time in your life were you felt so relieved when a worry or doubt has been lifted off your shoulders? You know, how when you get all worked up for nothing because it all turns out the way you wanted it to. Well this wasn't one of those moments, and actually that little worry I was having before, just got two times worse. And when I say two times, I mean it.

"Ms. Plum, are you all right? You took a nasty fall" I herd Dr. Showmaz ask as my vision was starting to come clear again. _Oh god, the Dr. is still here, that means this really wasn't just a nightmare. No offence Doc._

"Oh none taken Ms. Plum" Dr. Showmaz said. I must have said that out loud.

"Huh?" I grumbled.

"Oh I've gotten this reaction plenty of times. Newly single mothers who now have to make life altering decisions and start a new way of life. It's ok though, you're a strong independent women, and you'll make it!" Dr. Showmaz preached as she leaned over and gently squeezed me knee. I felt like I was in one of those positive people cults. Maybe it was the doc here that hit her head…

"So how can you tell I'm having twins?" I asked Doctor Showmaz

" Well…" She went on to explain, but for some reason I just couldn't comprehend what she was saying. It probably was from that black-out I had…or most likely this just felt so surreal and I was trying to hide behind my good-0 denial. I mean I'm having freaking twins! Oh crap, which reminds me…who the hell is the daddy?

"Doc…? Can you tell me how far along I am, month wise?" I asked

"Well by the growth of the babies, I would have to say…" She was then cut off by her pager. _Damn technology!_

* * *

_Well sorry for that little cliff hanger, but its late and I'm tired so I'll update by tomorrow. I'll be leaving for Florida on Monday! Oh and thanks for the reviews, and I love to hear your suggestions was well. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ms. Plum I'm so sorry but I have to take this." Dr. Showmaz announced as she headed for the door. I don't know what took over me, but I dashed to the door right before she pulled it completely opened. The door slammed shut.

"I can't wait for this Dr. Shomaz, please it will only take a moment, and it's a real easy question, one that doesn't require you to go into a full blown explanation" I stammered in one breath.

"Ms. Plum are you OK...I mean all I have to do is go check on another patient, I'll be right back for the rest of your assessment results." retorted Dr. Shomaz

"Oh...OK, well as long as you'll be right back, this is important" I replied

"Yes, I can see that, now can you remove your-self from the door." Dr. Shomaz said looking at me through narrowed eyes.

After scrutinizing my much needed manicured nails, and pulling out every split end, the Doc finally trolled back into the room. _Jeeze took ya long enough! _

"I know I'm so sorry, were just short on staff today" Doctor Showmaz explained.

"Look, I understand but I really have places I need to be. So can we just cut to the chaise….how far along am I? I asked in a really inpatient tone. I have been here for two hours now! I was already late to go catch a skip with Lula or what ever is left of Lula.

"Well I would have to say that you're…" she was once again cut off by that GOD DAMN, NO GOOD PIECE OF SHIT PAGER! I leapt off the chair in all my rage, but just as I made my way towards her she quickly stood up.

"Wait! Here" She handed me the papers off her clip board, hands shaking in the process. "These are the assessment results, why don't you just schedule the check-up appointment, and read over the results yourself at home feel free to _call _me if there are any questions or concerns my work number is listed on the sheet, along with my work hours and prep hour sorry for this inconvenience." With that she quickly exited the room. I must scare her or something; she didn't seem to take one breath that whole time. I stuffed the papers into my bag and started toward the door. It hit me when I was driving towards the office that I still didn't know the baby…bab**_ies_ **father. Oh shit…did I really want to do this now? I could just make one last cash-load, then head home and barricade myself in my bedroom with a pint…ok fine 5 pints of Ben & Jerry's. Then, after puking from eating too much, I could then read the results. I liked that idea better. Then incase I ran into Joe at the station I wouldn't get all nervous, and say something I would regret.

* * *

"Please Mrs. Darwin, I've had a long day and some Ben & Jerry's is calling my name…your trying my little patients I have." I told her.

"You don't understand! I'll be completely ruined!" Mrs. Darwin exclaimed.

"Ruined? How so?" Lula asked.

"How do you think I got arrested in the first place?" Mrs. Darwin shrieked. Why me? I thought as Mrs. Darwin told her story. Why can't the skip ever be like _"Sure Ms. Plum I'll be happy to go…and by the way, your hair is looking fantastic!" Would that be too much to ask for? Hell the hair comment doesn't even need to taken into an account, just give me an easy time and I'll be happy…_

"So there I was, about ready to accept my award when that little miss goody-goody tushoes Roxanne got announced instead! I swear, if it weren't for her good-for-nothing husband of hers she would never be were she is today!" Mrs. Darwin said threw clenched teeth. I raised an eyebrow at Lula to indicate that once again we had a nut case on our hands. That was my cue to let her know I new how to handle this.

"Ok, well how about this…you can cover yourself so no one will recognize you, and we'll just re-bond you" I suggested.

"Weren't you just listening to me!?" Mrs. Darwin yelled. Well I was for the last 10 minuets of it I thought.

"I can't let them think that Roxanne won this little quarrel of ours. And me going to jail is like practically throwing in the flag, I'm a freaking member of society for Chris sake! I WILL NOT LOSE TO HER!

So I stunned her…and enjoyed the whole process of her dropping to the ground. I also enjoyed the scowl look on her face when she woke up at the station. Boy that sure did boost up my day!

"Hey their cupcake" I herd. Well down went that boost.

"Ah…hi Joe, what's up?" I asked

"Nothing…and it's a shame too" he replied. _Oh and that's my fault! Oh the nerve of that Morelli, all her thinks about is sex! _

"Well that's just too bad Morelli" I said

"Whoa their cupcake, don't take that the wrong way, I was implying that we don't see much of each other, or even talk." Joe replied. I really need to get a hold of my emotions…which reminds me that I have an appointment with a spoon and some redundant calories.

"Your right, it is a shame. Maybe if you know, called me or something. But I guess you were just too busy right?" I said

"That goes both ways Steph, and you know it. You blame me, when in fact I do believe you have a phone as well." We starred at each other for a few moments, suppressing our Italian anger, and then I spoke up.

"You're right…it's my fault as well, I've been having a crappy time, and right now it's about all I can take. I need a cool down, take a brake."

"Cupcake…that's what we have been doing." Joe said

"I know that Joe, and I think that it's more then just a brake, I need to have space to myself for awhile, you know figure things out. What I meant by a "brake" is that I need time to get myself together about every aspect in my life, not just the relationship portion." I glanced at my "watch" and said that I had an obligation to attend to, and started on my way home. Joe said that we needed to talk some more, and we set a time and date to meet up. I know I know, not what I needed right now, but hey I like Joe…love Joe. Love…those four scary words. You know life would be so much easier if "love" didn't intrude and complicate everything.

I made my way to my apartment, and decided I would shower first. You know it's amazing everything a shower can do for you I thought. You can release sexual frustration, emotional tension, stress from you every-day life…or all three. I'm sure I could add more to the list, but it seemed the hot water was gone, so I got out.

After 2 pints of ice-cream I was starting to feel bloated. I decided that putting off the assessment results wouldn't help my eating problem or man troubles so I reached for the papers. I was suddenly hit with nerves and started to read the results.

Most of everything I read was like in a foreign language, that or all the ice-cream gave me a major brain freeze and I was just not processing anything. I read all procedures of what to do and not to do while having a multiple pregnancy, and I knew what to expect in the months to come. Not pretty. I was going to be a freaking whale! I started to get nervous about all this, and scary thoughts came into my mind again. _Okay...enough of this! lets just_ _do one step at a time_. So I finally found my pregnancy results containing the info I wanted.Well as it turned out I was on my 10th week. Let's see there are about 4-5 weeks in a month right? That would make Ranger the father of the growing lives inside me.

* * *

_Ok this is where I start having difficulty; I have to main scenarios in my head. I need your input…Should Steph tell Ranger and see how he would deal? Or should she leave until after their born, and surprise Ranger one day. Well let me know what you think! Feel free to add any other scenarios as well! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Up until this point the whole "pregnancy" thing really hadn't kicked in. Well now I can say that it defiantly has kicked in, and now I'm freaking out. What the hell am I going to do! I don't have room for two new lives, or even time for them! I have things I want to do, and now I'm stuck being a house wife…just like Joe would want. Oh great Joe! What is he going to think? He will never talk to me again; I've ruined our future, well any chance of a future together. Oh, and don't even get me started on my mother! I can't do that to her… baring children with no husband, and she'll never forgive me if she realizes their not Joe's. She'll _demand _to know who the father is, and _demand _that I marry him. Oh god, the father…Ranger. He alone had me hyperventilating. What was I going to do with him? How would he handle this? Would he even accept it, or go into denial. (Wow that sounds like something I would do.) I would never want him to give up his lifestyle and what he does; it's who he is. Just like me, I don't want to give up who I am, I was born to fly, and now it felt like I had to clip my wings. Just when I thought my day couldn't get anymore straining the phone rang. I checked the caller ID, and saw it was my mother. _I'll just let the machine get it._ Beep; the answering machine ended as my mother's voice took over the apartment.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum…why haven't I herd from you? I am beginning to get worried. It doesn't take that long to drop a phone call saying your alive and well…or in your case at least alive." _Which now I wish I wasn't I thought_. "Well since your hiding from the outside world, maybe I'll just send someone in…." I heard muffling in the background. Grandma Mazur came into focus. "Oh Helen, you know I'll be happy to check on Steph, maybe I'll even shack up there for awhile, you know we were great roommates awhile back…" I yanked that phone off the charger faster then I eat a TastyKake.

"Oh, mom hey I just walked in the door." I said while trying to gain my control back.

"Did you have to carry up a lot of groceries or something, you sound out of breathe." No to the groceries, but yes to the out of breathe. My family has this exhausting effect on me.

"No mom, just doing some errands, you know typical day." Oh boy did I set that one up…here it comes.

"Stephanie, when was the last time you've gone grocery shopping, and when you do are you getting the right nutrients? And what kinds of errands are these, bounty hunting errands?…." She continued to ramble on, and I pulled the phone away from my ear. I've herd this lecture over and over before, no need to hear it again. I was just about to say my good-bye when I herd the word Pineapple Upside-down Cake.

"Wait, what?" I asked

"Stephanie Plum, do you listen to a word I say?" She nagged. _Yes I thought… **a **word._ Who needs to hear the whole spiel when I hear it continuously? "Anyway…what I'm trying to do is invite you to dinner" she said. Invite? Since when did she invite? Usually it's "you **_better _**come to dinner" followed by a "or **_no_** more desert". And let's just say that I would rather sacrifice my well-being for one night of edible pleasure. We hung up, and I jumped in the shower thinking of the wonderful pleasure of desert to come. I know pathetic that my happiness revolves around my intake of food.

I strolled out of the apartment building when I noticed a big black SUV…and a big black…hey hold up, that's Tank! I walked up to the car, while Tank rolled down the window.

"Tank… what are you doing here?" I asked a little irritated.

"The boss has my on full time Bombshell duty" Tank replied. I flashed him my best "ha-ha" smile.

"Aww, I'm sorry, you're stuck on stakeout duty" I cooed. Then it hit me. "…..wait a minute why?!"

"He seems to be having some _problems_" Tank replied. I had a feeling there was more he wasn't sharing.

"Assuming you can't say anything, can you at least tell me what kind of _problem _this is?" I asked. His face showed that he was pondering what, or how to tell me, so I probed on. "You don't need to give details, just you know…is it something that will cause him to hide out." I asked, hoping that broke the doubt he was holding.

"Look, he didn't give much detail, just that it could lead up into something serious if not taken care of now…and that you needed to be watched out for if he didn't take care of it soon enough. He said it wasn't anything to worry about though, he had people on it." I nodded to let him know I understood. Ever since the Scrog incident, he was very cautious when it came to these kinds of _problems._ I don't blame him either, I trust his judgments, and if he says I need a full time body-guard, I'm game.

"So where ya headed bomber" he asked.

"To the mother's for dinner." I replied with a sharp smile on my face. I thought I saw him flinch, but maybe it was just my eye twitching. We got into our cars and headed towards my mother's.

* * *

We got their just as my grandmother Mazur stomped out._ Oh great, just what I want to deal with tonight._ I hate playing peace maker. I walked up to the porch were my grandma was sitting. 

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Oh your mother as usual. You think that a lady at my age would have some say in her life. She just doesn't know how to lighten up. It's always work work work for her." Grandma replied. I had a feeling I knew were this was going.

"Oh…well what wont she let you do?" I asked, already knowing the answer. See my grandma has this fetish for funerals. I know it sounds creepy, but it does have some logic to it. The free cookies, the dead body, the people…ok so it's all creepy, but what else is a lady at her age suppose to-do.

"Well she won't let me attend Mrs. Dawson's funeral unattended. I told her I was going with that hot new stud of mine, but she said that didn't count. And she knows very well that know one will take me…but say, how about you? Your free right, I mean no one is filling in the sack for you now that Joe's out of your picture." She said. You know it's sad when your grandma comments on your sex life, or more of your lack of sex life. So I agreed to take her if she allowed me to stop home first to change into something more proper. Grandma walked into the house, and I turned back to Tank.

"Hey, I know my grandma freaks you out and all, but why don't you join us for dinner." I asked.

"Ok first of all some grandma isn't going to scare me, and second of all…" He paused deep in thought. "Ok on second thought, ya she scares me" Tank said seeing it as a way out of dinner. Ok, fine then, I'll get him here I thought.

"Well you can have desert with us as well, heck even seconds on the desert part" I enticed. I saw his eyes drift off in desert land, something I was very familiar with.

"Ok, fine…but no word of this to **anyone**." Tank said, as he climbed out of the car. Ahhh, Desert…gets them every time.

We walked through the door to find my mom setting the table.

"Oh, I see you brought a guest. Let me set an extra plate." My mother said while placing another chair at the table. She then did a once over of me, and cringed.

"Stephanie, dear, are you gaining weight or something? I mean why are you wearing those grungy clothes?" Gee thanks mom, you look great as well.

"Umm, well you see I went for a" _think Stephanie think! "_A jog…and that's why I was out of breathe when I answered the phone." I exclaimed. God am I good or what? I looked over to see Tank give me a questioning look…hmm, I wonder if he caught my bluff. He probably has been watching me all day and was either angry he didn't see me go out, or was wondering why I was lying.

After dinner we headed back to my apartment. I quickly changed into something loose, but still ceremonial, and fixed my hair the best to my ability. We were then off to Mrs. Dawson's funeral. To be honest, I wasn't exactly sure who this lady was, I was pretty sure that grandma didn't know either, but just wanted to see the body. I looked at my rearview mirror and saw Tank tailing.

We reached the funeral home, and grandma leapt out of the car.

"Whelp, thanks for the ride Steph…you always were my favorite." Grandma shouted as she got out.

"Hey, wait a minute, I'm supposed to chaperone you!" I hollered back. But it was too late; she was already entering the funeral home.

I found a parking space, and Tank followed. We exited our cars and proceeded for the entrance. I got a good look around. A good size crowd was here which meant that she was well liked, or died in a very graphic way. I know, creepy. Who would want to see a gruesome corps…maybe I didn't because I saw them on a regular basis, and therefore didn't feel the need to invade funerals. Then I saw her. I swore my heart stopped, and I then froze in place. Tank must have seen my reaction, and looked to see were my shock was originating from. No women except for one could do this to me; her name: Grandma Bella. She was known to see the future, and sick the eye on you. Besides that, she was Joe's grandma, and Joe was her favorite.

"You!" Grandma Bella pointed at me. Oh shit! I tried to retreat, but she charged right at me.

"Hi their Grandma Bella" I replied in my most sincere smile as she approached me.

"Don't you HI me…you little cheap Hungarian whore who left my Joey. You should already be married to him. You could be having his babies, I could be a great grandmother by now" she spat.

"Well you have like three or four other grandchildren with children of their own, so why would…" I was cut off.

"Silence! You just don't know your place in this society do you? You are to cook, clean, and obey…that is what we women do. What's wrong with you? You to good for my Joey?" She interrogated. I was stunned to silence. I just didn't know what to say to her. Luckily Tank stepped in and sidetracked Grandma Bella.

"Madam, why don't we just leave the controversy for another time?" Tank said as he escorted Grandma Bella away. Grandma Bella fussed, but Tank continued on.

"Wait! Wait! I'm getting a vision." Grandma Bella announced. The room fell to silence in one big hush. "I see two little ones…dark like a mocha latte" she said while pointing towards me. I think I completely paled, and unconsciously grasped my lower abdomen. Every face was directed toward me. _Move Steph do something I encouraged myself. _

"Ok, so I like my coffee, so sue me." I replied. _Few that was close I thought. _I immediately rushed to find grandma Mazur. I located her just as she was about to open the lid on the casket, when I then gripped her wrist and pulled her toward the exit.

* * *

_Well thank-you all for all your reviews. I'm still trying to decide what to do. I have two ideas for this story and their both looking really good…so hopefully I'll just decide and post one. Or maybe I'll post both! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The last thing I remember that night was the feel of my pillow as my head landed on it with a thump. As I now opened my eyes, I noticed it was daylight out. I glanced at my clock…what to do now. As I was pondering what my day was going to consist of, my first priority came in a rush. I once again found myself clutching the toilet as I was up-chucking my last night meals. I herd a muffled cough, and I glanced over my soldier.

"Well, guess you get to see the many wonders of Stephanie Plum. Oh and it's so early in the day." I yelped over to Tank, who by the way didn't look too pleased. He staggered over to me and pulled me up slowly.

"I think that we need to have a little talk." Tank said. Oh great, just what I need…another lecture on safety.

"Look Tank I just got up, let me shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, then we'll have a chat…alright?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders in response and I headed to the bedroom for clothes. After I re-freshened myself, I found Tank sitting on my couch. I walked over to him and stood in his line of sight. He raised his eye-brows to me, and nodded toward the couch for me to sit. I complied, and plopped down next to him. We both faced forward neither of us eager to start. He cleared his throat and finally spoke

"You're pregnant aren't you?" he asked openly. _What! So not what I was expecting!_

"Ah, why would you say that?" I asked frantically.

"Steph, I've been around for the last couple of days and either you're pregnant, or menopausal." Tank said

"What! You have some nerve! What makes you think I'm pregnant?" I asked. Ok so I really just wanted to drop the whole discussion, but the nerve of him. I completely just ignored the whole thought of the menopausal theory, but I'm sure I could come up with a fib to tell Tank.

"Ok…where to start, how about the loose clothes" Tank asked, motioning to my attire. I was about to explain, but he just continued. " Their is the little weight gain…or how about how you haven't gone after a skip or at least a dangerous skip since I've been keeping track of you" I just looked at him, flabbergasted with no comeback.

"Well there are logical explanations for all of those…" I paused, not knowing were to start. But I was once again beat to the punch.

"Steph, the morning sickness." Tank stated.

"Ok, now that can be explained, see I've been eating this fruit, and I think that I'm allergic to it, so every morning…."

"Bomber," Tank interrupted. "Ranger noticed it too, well at least that you've been sick, he was worried that morning…thought someone slipped something in your drink or something." _Oh thank-god, he didn't catch on._

"Well listen Tank, really it's…"

"Grandma Bella had a vision of you having two "little ones". Tank said bluntly. "Two mocha latté little ones." Well he had me their. I finally looked over at him for the first time. Both our heads faced toward each other, neither one of us backed down. His stare was very intimidating, and I no longer had the strength to keep it all in anymore. That is where I lost it. The water works started up, and Tank immediately pulled me to him. I let it all out, all my anxiety, fear, and self-doubt…all of it. I went on to tell what had happened, and about the obnoxious doctor I was about ready to shoot. He of course got a kick out of the shooting the doctor bit. After sometime, I pulled back wiping my running nose on my sleeve.

"So, if the whole Grandma Bella incident never happened, would I have convinced you?" I asked

"Bombshell, I saw the pregnancy results, I just new that you would be mad if I told you up-front that I was snooping around in your business" Tank sneered. I was just about to tell him off, but then a thought occurred to me.

"Tank…your not going to tell him are you?" I asked. "I mean, since it's my business and all."

"It's not _my_ business to tell in the first place." He said simply. Probably implying that I should. "Steph, what are you going to-do?" He asked. To be honest, I had no idea. I haven't really given it a thought.

"I don't know" I said after awhile. "Probably just continue on" I said not really giving it much consideration, just wanting to change the subject. I started to get up when Tank gave me an odd look, and I raised an eyebrow. "What?!"

"And what do you think Morelli will think when you pop out two Cuban babies, and not two Italian? I'm sure people will get a hint at who the father is." Tank complied. I guess he never got the memo of Joe and I being over.

"Look, Joe and I are done for good…romantically." I said casually.

"Right, you'll crawl back into his bed, and have your little make-up sex, and everything will be good again. Steph, I'm sorry but I…hell _we've_ all seen you do this over and over." I felt like slapping him at that moment. I had my hand up and everything, ready to fire. Tank must have been expecting it, cause he didn't flinch, or back down. I looked at my hand, and then at his face. I couldn't do it. I knew he was right, but still, he had no right.

"You have no right to say that you know" I said softly, and crawled off back into **my** bed.

* * *

I woke up pulled next to a warm body. It took me awhile to gain consciousness, but then I rolled over. I came face to face with Ranger. He had drowsy look on his face, like he hadn't slept in a long time. 

"What time is it?" I asked sounding a little dazed.

"Nice to see you too babe" He sneered "It's a little after 3" he replied. I noticed it was still dark out, so that meant it was 3 am…jeeze I sleep a lot.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were out of town...and where is Tank?" I asked. Ranger gave me his lopsided grin, and brushed a curl behind my ear.

"I just got back awhile ago; Tank went back to Haywood." He paused and a grim look flashed across his face. "I have to go again, this thing isn't getting any better, I'm losing men, and it's not looking good." I knew that he thought I was in danger as well. Ranger has made some bad enemies, and he is afraid they would target at me or the people he cared about. That meant he would send and lock me off to some safe house or what not. I was just about to protest with a diffrent idea when his lips crashed down on mine. He flipped me completely on my back, and leaned over me. His kiss turned my hormones into over-drive, and I soon gave my all to the spit-swapping. His hand slid down my body where it then gripped onto my calf. He wrapped my leg over his back, and his lips lingered down my throat.

"Let me be inside you" He mumbled against the curve of my neck. All my control was gone in that instant. I wrapped my other leg around him, pulling him closer to me. He groaned huskily into me as he nipped my lip. He then deepened his kiss, using lots of tongue and passion. He then pinned my arms above me, then slowly slid my shirt over my head. His gaze swept over my body, and his eyes darkened into pools of black. I then arched into him, and his lips found the mound of my breast. His hands grasped my hips, and he slowly slid down my panties. I was starting to feel my climax build, so I concentrated on getting him undressed. I was just getting his pants loose, when the apartment door started pounding. For the first time in my life I heard Ranger curse in his frustration, all the while sounding breathless. He hobbled off the bed re-adjusted his clothes and headed for the door, gun in hand.

"Hurry up Ranger man…we need to get a move on" I heard the muffled sources of the pounding say. The door was jerked open, and a mob of footsteps trooped into my apartment. I quickly threw on my clothes, and opened the door to a group of combat mercenaries. I felt my jar drop, and I realized how serious this really was. All of them were dressed ready for action, and had a war-like presence to them. My eyes grazed over to Ranger. He was being tossed gadgets, and weapons, all the while walking over towards Tank. I suddenly felt very self-conscious only being in my panties and tank-top, and crossed my arms over my chest. Ranger still in conversation with one of the men glanced over to me. He must have noticed my discomfort, and stalked over towards me. He grabbed a blanket, and wrapped it around my shoulders. He dipped my chin up to his face, and lightly kissed my forehead.

"We need to head-out" I heard one of them say. Ranger, never braking eye contact spoke in an even voice.

"Move out, I'll join shortly." He dropped his hand, and stepped away, giving me a full view of him. The door closed, and all left except for Tank, and Ranger.

"How long will you be gone" I whispered to him. He took a deep inhale of breathe then answered.

"A while, could be a few months or…" He drifted off. I suppressed in a sob, and turned my glossy wet gaze away. He was just about to reach for me, when I herd the door being pounded on once more.

"Let's go!" Someone shouted. My eyes drifted down, and Ranger went over to Tank and mumbled a command to him. He turned to face me, and my eyes met his. I've never seen him display this emotion on his face before, and it was very intense. I dropped the blanket and ran to him, jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around him.

"Please be safe, and listen to Tank" he muttered into my neck.

"I will I will…just come back to me." I said taking in the moment. We stayed like that for a while before I spoke again. "Oh…and try to make it in one piece while you're at it" I teased at him. He pulled back to look at me, and smirked. Lightly he kissed my nose, and then set me down. He was gone before I turned around. I don't know how long I stood their before Tank spoke up.

"You know that was the perfect time to you know, drop the bomb about the baby boomers." Tank said.

"I know. It's just that right now I think it would be safest if very few people knew about this. If people caught on about this, _someone_ could use it against Ranger. I don't want to put him in that position. I'm going remain the least involved in this as possible" I said meaning it.

"So the notorious Stephanie Plum decides to actually but-out! Someone slap me, I think I'm hallucinating." Tank replied. Ha-ha, very funny. "So… seriously, what brought on this change? A very smart move I might add as well." Tank revealed. I thought about it….what did bring this on? Usually I'm the first one to protest being safeguarded and such, and I always wanted to get to the bottom of things. I smiled when I came to an assumption.

"I can't risk them" I said while looking down at my abdomen. Tank reached down and placed his hand on my stomach.

"I won't let anything happen to you, or the little boomers, not on my time." Tank declared. I felt big tears pool up in my eyes. I turned and looked away, pretending to be interested in something outside. No way was I going to get all hormonal on Tank. I continued to look out my window when I herd Tank speak up.

"You're in love with him aren't you" Tank affirmed. I knew who he was talking about, that being Ranger. Though I do love him, I was in fact infatuated with** two** very different men.

"No, I'm not _in love_ with anyone." I told him. He gave me a _yeah right_ look. "Ok, listen, I do love **both** of them yes…but I'm not **in **love with either Joe, or …you know."

"Oh?... like there is a difference" Tank teased.

"Ya…ya there is." I replied. His eyebrow arched in a questioning look. "Trust me, if you were a women you would understand." I explained.

"Oh I understand perfectly" he said

"Good, so there is no more need to discuss this right?" I said trying to sound casual, and not panicked.

"Yeah, I guess so. That is if your ok with accepting that your in denial." Tank said as a matter of factly.

"What?!…that is so not true!" I screeched. Ok, so maybe I do go into denial a lot, but hey it saves a lot of time of useless distressing.

"Stephanie, come on now…you know you're the queen of denial." Tank concluded.

"I know" I paused. "It's just that I have this emotional wall built between us…us being…" I cleared my throat hoping Tank would know who I was talking about. "We both have to suppress our feelings, I can't let my guard down with him; if I do it could hurt me beyond words. I understand that he can't give in, but for him to have to tell me that, I couldn't deal. We both have to set our own boundaries for each other." I admitted. I looked up at Tank to see a very solemn look on his face. He nodded his head in acceptance, and I knew then that my declaration was safe with him. It was then I also realized that I was in fact **in love** (gulp) with _him. _

_

* * *

Well thank-you for all the reviews, and I do hope that you're liking this story. I'm still working on the direction of this story; I just hope that you'll like it no matter which direction I go in. If you have any input please feel free to say so, I do appreciate it! Okay then, I'll try to update ASAP. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I was a child, I would run around with my scissors, just to feel dangerous. That's just how I am; I need that thrill in my life. Nowadays, I might not run around with scissors, but I've upgraded since then. Ok fine, so it never leaves the premises of my cookie jar, but hey I'm still dangerous…right? Well at least in my mind I live a world of excitement, you know chasing a skip through garbage really brings out my dangerous side. (Especially if it gets stuck in my hair!) I know, I never was the "normal" one in the family…but that is exactly my point. So I came to a conclusion. I wasn't going to raise my children to be "burg" children. They were going to be **my **children. I did not want the whole "white picket fence" fixation…hell it would probably get blown up along with the family van. Oh, and no way in hell am I going to drive a van…nope, absolutely not! I refuse to be the soccer mom with the bumper sticker that reads: "My child is an honor role student" I would much rather have a sticker that read: "My child beat-up your honor role student". Now that is something to be proud of…especially if you're from Jersey. I decided I was going to continue to be me, with my way of life, even if that means my kids will have to carry around mace, and a panic button. (Or even both). They could adapt, and so could I. So I looked down at the little growing "boomers" (as Tank called them) and decided to have a little chat with them.

"Well guys, you ready to come into my world? We'll make a compromise, I'm still going to be a good mom to you, but you have to allow me to continue to be me. I know it seems selfish, but I want to become **our** own family, without any input or expectations." I smiled down to them in satisfaction. I could do this. I would never fail them or put them in any danger. Everything in life has risk; you just need to know what risk you're willing to take. Leaving the expectation of the burg was definitely a huge risk, but only on my part, not on my children's. I was ready to make the right changes, and start my not new, but approved life.

So that's why today I found myself looking at condo complexes. Yup, I was upgrading a bit. I needed some extra space, still outside of burg boundaries though. I still have not thought about what I was going to tell my family, so that's why I'm focusing on which wall paper I would use in the condo I found myself liking. I figured that wall paper can't take away desert like my mother can. It also doesn't make you feel pathetic about your life. Unless of course you realize that your life has come down to debating wallpaper…

"I'll take it" I said to the real state lady. Okay, so I finally made a first decision, a big expensive decision. If felt good, but at the same time it brought on a new problem. How am I going to afford this? "On second thought, maybe I'll keep looking around" I replied to the saleslady.

I took a detour before I headed home. I needed to consult with Vinnie about making some more money. So I found myself at the office carrying a box of goods. Donuts of course! The girls squealed when they saw me walk in. Lula rushed up to me.

"Oh girl you made my day!" Lula expressed.

"Who said I was going to share" I joked. All I got out of that was two gawking faces, and two pairs of manicured hands reaching for my throat. "Hey now…I was only kidding!" I said, sliding towards the door.

"Then get your white skinny ass over here" Lula said standing her ground. I put the box down and plopped down on the office coach. I looked towards Vinnie's door and found it open, but with no Vinnie. I guess he was out, probably at some bail bondsman conference.

After we devoured the box of "goods" we all just sat their in the after affects. It's truly amazing the power of a doughnut. It makes you feel satisfied like a well endured orgasm, and yet guilty for the extra unneeded calories. Well heck, I was going to get fat anyway so I didn't have one bit of guilt to sulk over. I was pondering this when Lula spoke up:

"So, you've got the bat-mobile car tailing ya I see" I glanced towards the window were she was staring out. It appeared that I had a follower, one of the merry men I assured. Usually though the merry men drove big black company cars, big enough to fit big FTA's. This car was something you would find Ranger driving. His style cars went along with his whole "lone wolf" image. Meaning sleek and mysterious. Although Ranger does have many cars to spare, Ranger wasn't around to drive them so that meant Ranger's style car (hence the bat-mobile) was available to drive. I wonder what merry man was on me today. I was still unsure if I could explain the situation to anyone. But hey, I didn't even know all the details, so what's the point?

I didn't make any acknowledgement of the statement hoping Lula would drop it. But of course she of all people would do anything but.

"So you gunna explain, or do I haveta go out there and ask the man myself?" Lula said. I looked at her with a "get real" look. She shrugged her shoulders, and I rolled my eyes. "Don't you roll ya eyes at me white girl. Look, I'm a concerned friend. So being a concerned loyal friend that I am, I would like to know if you are being chased down by some gang or some other psycho again?" Lula asked. I looked at her, and considered just shrugging it off, but I know Lula and she wouldn't let it go.

"Why Lula, you afraid to go anywhere with me, is that why you ask?" I replied. I knew this could get her all defensive, and that would change the topic.

"Why you throwin words in my mouth! Unless you trying to say that I've got no backbone or something." Lula said

"No Lula, I'm not saying that. Look guys I've got to get going…let Vinnie know I'll be back later." I walked out of the office to see a big black SUV pull into the lot. Just as it parked, the vehicle Lula noticed took off. _Hmmm...guess it was some other merry man's turn to tail me._ I started to climb into my car when Lester appeared behind me.

"Hey beautiful where've you been? I've been looking for you everywhere. You had me a little worried." Lester asked. That's odd…I've had a man on me all day.

"Lester, someone has been on me all day, what are you talking about?" I asked. Lester looked a little confused.

"Steph, I've been in your lot all day thinking you were still asleep. I just noticed awhile ago you weren't home" Lester replied.

"Really? I could have sworn one of the guys was watching me." I said. Lester looked around and then motioned me in my car.

"How about we head back to your place." Lester aimed at.

"Sure, that's were I was headed anyway." I said. Lester nodded his head, and jogged back to his car.

The drive home was uneventful, just a bunch of thoughts crept into my mind. I really wanted to succeed at this mother role…well at least the mother role I wanted for myself. I new I had so much to do in order to make that happen, but right now I really just needed to focus on my safety. Oh and there was the whole confronting my mother bit I was not looking forward to. But like I said, my safety is important in my delicate condition…and my mother would not be too happy to here my theory of raising my kids in my own approach. (My own approach meaning that I wasn't going to marry just because I was obligated to. Or that I intended to keep my job and lifestyle.)

I finally reached the lot, and exited out of my car. Lester was at my side escorting me to the door. Well maybe "escorting" wasn't the right word, he was practically carrying me.

"Ah Lester, you know that I can walk right? I know I'm clumsy, but really I think I can manage." I said.

"Look, I have direct orders that you need to have a man on you at all times." Lester replied. Well, either Lester isn't playing with a full deck of cards, or he was told personally by Ranger to keep watchful eye on me. I actually feel bad for Lester; Ranger is very serious when he gives his orders, and when their about me, there are no ifs ands or buts…there is occasionally a fist is added to the mix though.

"Lester, look I don't think your orders were given to mean literally "on me". So why don't you give me some elbow room here." I told him.

"No can do bomber. You have no idea what will happen to me if _**anything happens to you**_." Lester said like her was repeating someone's exact words. Hmmm, wonder who that would be?

"Less, you have 5 seconds to release me" I said threw gritted teeth. Lester stopped in his tracks causing me to stumble in place.

"Look Steph…the boss would do worse things then death to me if I let something…**anything** happen to you. He made that quite clear to all of us." Lester paused. "I've never seen him so adamant when he gave those orders. And I actually think he meant every word of it, which means that if I want to live, you better come out of this safe and sound." Lester finished. I looked at him with my shameful eyes. I had no idea that Ranger would risk their lives for mine. I suddenly felt like I had a guilt cloud over my head. Lester must have noticed and smiled down at me.

"Don't worry bomber, I wouldn't want something to happen to you as well. I would hate myself if it did. I have no doubt in my mind that any of us wouldn't lie our life down for you. You have really gotten to us bomber." Lester said looking down through lowered lashes. I was completely thunderstruck. I have never felt so loved and honored in my life. I tip-toed up and kissed his cheek. A small appreciative smile crossed my lips. Lester gleefully returned the smile. He put his arm around my shoulder, and we walked to my apartment.

When we got to my door, Lester was back in combat mood. He gestured me against the wall, and he entered my apartment gun armed. I felt myself taking a big exhausted sigh, and I leaned against the wall. When did my life start consisting of guns, fugitives, stalkers, car explosions, and hot bodyguards that wear all black…ok the last one was a plus, but seriously what happened? I mean I know I shouldn't be complaining when comparing my pre-bounty hunting life to now. Before blackmailing my cousin Vinnie, my life was a total bore. Now I don't know the meaning of a dull day. Perhaps it's because I have hot black-wearing bodyguards that guard my body. Well enough said their. I don't think this is an appropriate place or time to be having dirty thoughts of big sexy men. Speaking of time, where the hell is Lester? I pulled back from the wall, and stalked into my apartment.

I found Joe Morelli standing in front of my couch with Lester facing him. Both guns were drawn out pointing at one another. I was about to intervene when I saw what else Joe was holding; the pregnancy test results. _Damn, I really need to hide that I thought. _The gun maniacs must have detected my presence and together they both glanced my way.

"I think that Stephanie and I should have a little chat…privately." Joe demanded.

"I don't think so pretty boy, what exactly do you think you're doing in her place with out her consent?" Lester spat.

"I have a key for one, and secondly we have _private_ matters to discuss. I didn't intend for anyone else to here, and notice how I said _private_. So I thought it be best to talk here." Joe answered through clenched teeth.

"And what exactly is this _private _matter about." Lester asked with a protective tone.

"Well I'm glad you asked that…you see I came here to touch base with Steph, but then I found this" Joe said sarcastically holding up the pregnancy results. "So by all means Lester, if you really think it's necessary, then please do stay for this little _conversation_ I'll be having with Steph here." Joe finished. I swallowed hard, and found I was momentarily stunned to silence. Before Lester could chime in I broke my silence before he could reply.

"Les, really it's ok. Why don't you just wait outside?" I suggested. Lester seemed to consider my request, and then slowly disarmed his gun. He made his way toward the door, then turned around to face me.

"If you need me, you just holler bombshell." Lester said. I nodded and he closed the door behind him. I stood their ashamed to look up. It seemed as if time stood still. It was so silent you could here the clock ticking. Tick tock tick tock. The tension in the room seemed to grow thick with every tick the clock made. I summed up some of what little courage I had and looked up to see Joe with a very furious look upon his face. His eyes glared into mine, and he slammed the file on the coffee table.

"Joe look, I know that…" I started

"Stephanie don't even start with me. It's really hard for me to be around you right now. I simply don't know what to say to you at this moment."

"Joe…"

"You know what I thought when I first started to read it?" Joe asked indicating to the file. I looked down feeling like I was being scolded by mother for missing my curfew for the umpteenth time. He continued. "I was planning where I was going to put the nursery, and which colors could use. I continued to read a little bit more, when I noticed it said you were on your 10th week. I also realized that we weren't together in the last ten weeks or so. I then got thinking who you possible could have been with in that time frame." Joe took a deep breathe and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought you said you only worked together Steph. I trusted your answer, even though I new there was _some_ attraction their. Jesus Steph, I didn't think you would take things that far!" And then he started pacing. One thing I learned about Joe Morelli over the years was to just allow him to let it out. So he continued on his little outburst while I just stood their disappointed in myself. When he finally finished I looked up to see him standing in front of me.

"Steph, why wouldn't you tell me?" I wasn't sure if he was talking about Ranger and I, or my pregnancy. I thought of an answer for both possible questions so I replied to him.

"Joe…I, I was afraid I would hurt you." I said quietly.

"Cupcake…you already have." Joe said softly. I tried to suppress a sob, but it didn't work, and the water works materialized. "Shit…Steph." Joe said while pulling me to him. That only caused my tears to descend even harder. Why did Joe have to be such a nice guy? And why was I on this continuous rampage of tears? He continued to hold me, rubbing my back in comfort, while I drooled on his shoulder. I made one last snuffle and Joe pulled back to look at me. He gave me a small smile and I returned it back to him.

"Stephanie Plum, you've never made my life easy" Joe said mockingly. "All through high school you made a ruckus with my hormones; even now I still can't get enough of you. Disasters and all." Joe said, seeming to be reflecting back at time. We certainly have been through enough, even managed to get through my disasters; one after the other. "I'm _assuming_ that there is a reason for you not telling anyone about this." Joe acknowledged.

"Well you do know what they say when you _assume_..." I prompted.

"Yeah." Joe said, giving me a smirk" "You make an **ass** out of **u** and **me**." Joe finished, all the while looking smug about it.

"Yes…exactly" I said rather snooty. Joe just grinned. We continued to stare a while longer before the silent awkwardness returned.

"Yes Joe, there is a reason I didn't tell anyone about this." I finally answered. Joe took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come. I explained to him the situation I was in, and the danger that followed. Joe seemed to be taking this all in, cop face in place. When he finally spoke up he was in full cop mode.

"And that would explain why Ranger's men are at your beck and call" Joe put together. I nodded, and he seemed to approve. "Do they know the situation as well? I mean you're…" he looked down to my abdomen "...personal situation?" I took an inhale of breathe before I answered. He wasn't going to let this smooth over.

"Well, um…." I started

"Christ Stephanie! You need to be protected, you know Ranger wouldn't allow his men to slip up and let the word out…"

"Joe! Look I know Ranger wouldn't let them, but the thing is…Ranger, well he… he doesn't exactly know himself." I finished. Joe's angry vain in his neck emerged once again, and his eyes grew in frustration. He started to reach for my neck but refrained himself in the process.

"You…you are mad, completely mad! I don't know whether I'm afraid for you of what Ranger will do, or what this new nutcase will do to you! In fact, I for once feel sorry for Ranger, he is the one to deal with this. That is if he even finds out…which he will." Joe said as-a-matter-of-factly. "You do know that right Steph?" Joe said, his voice softening a bit. I shrugged, and slumped down on the couch. Joe looked down at me, and blew out a sigh. I looked up at him to find him shaking his head while cursing in some gibberish I guessed to be Italian.

"You can be so hard to live with Cupcake. How is anyone going to keep you safe if you won't let them? I try Steph, I really do, but lately it seems it's not enough. You know where I stand with you, and I'm even willing to accept this. I know, I know, I'm crazy. Crazy in general, and crazily in love with you. But for some reason that is just not enough for you, but when you're in love with a person, the best thing you can do for them is to set them free. You need to figure things out Steph; you know where I'll be." And with that he exited the apartment. Even though he left, his words did not. He had admitted he was **in love** with me. And oh boy did this just make my life into a soap opera. Those were the last thoughts I had before I drifted off into lala land.

* * *

Admitting to yourself that you're in love with someone is a scary thing. I tend to look the other way when it comes to those four letters, but after I realized I was in love I learned it was like the heart had a mind of its own. Joe seemed to be able to proclaim it with no sweat. But as it figures, I'm in love with a man who can't give me his heart. I know that Ranger keeps his emotions to himself all bottled up, but when I think about it, he displays them in his own ways. He accepts me for who I and he doesn't try to change me, or shape me into someone everyone expects me to be. He loves me in his own way, with all my flaws. I then found myself in another new predicament with my life, this being my love life. So what do I do to handle this sticky situation…I apply more mascara of course!

I was now ready for my day. I put on my face, plastered in make-up, and my spirits were high. Ok fine, so maybe my spirits weren't but my hair sure was! I made my way towards the office hoping to find Vinnie there to discuss some sort of payment advances, or perhaps a safer job, something along those lines. But instead I found it to be filled with chaos as I saw Lula and Joyce at each other's throats. I hurried towards them, and looked over at Connie to see her jumping on her desk encouraging Lula.

"Connie, come on now! Why are you just standing there?" I exclaimed.

"Now hear me out before you start bitching me out!" Connie said. "I just got these nails filled and redone so I'm improvising." Connie explained. "Besides, your hands are jewels, not tools" Connie finished. Well she had me their. So let's get back to this present dilemma. How was I going to stop them before someone chokes the living daylight out of the other? Now I realize in my delicate situation I shouldn't interfere, but what if I interfered without actually "interfering". I looked around for the water tank, then lifted up from the dispenser and poured it onto the crazed claw-attacking women. They both froze in place, and retracted their claws…I mean nails. They scrambled off each other while swiping their sunken wet hair off their face. I gave them my "grow-up" look, and they both scowled looking up at me. _Now look who has the power!_

"Are you two done being barbaric yet?" I asked them in my child scolding voice.

"You know if I wasn't totally soaked right now, I'd be at your throat instead, so just shove your superior shit up you're…"

"Ok enough! Lula, why do you always have to start shit?"

"What! Oh no don't even go blamin this on me, in fact I was defending your skinny ass." Lula expressed. I raised my eye brows at that. For the first time Joyce chimed in:

"Well you were at least _trying_ to defend her **fat** ass." Joyce sneered. Oh know she did not just call me fat! And in that instant all my sanity was lost. I was on Joyce before she could even think about taking back the **fat** remark. I had just clenched her throat when I then felt big strong hands lift me off of Joyce. I was still reaching for her throat, all the while being carried away kicking the air in the process.

"Let me at her...just let me at her" I was chanting. Joyce was making a full effort to be tough, but you could tell I spooked her. You don't mess with the best, cause the best don't mess…take that Joyce! When I finished my little rampage, I was released and I felt my feet touch the floor.

"Have control of your sanity yet bomber" I heard Tank ask trying to hold back a chuckle. I took a deep breathe before I could allow any words to come out.

"I feel better, yes." I answered. I then felt a little foolish for my behavior, and then looked around to see that the office was a complete mess. Files, and cabinets were knocked over, black eyes were forming…and lets not mention the hair I spent all morning on!

"Jesus Lula, what the hell happened in here?" I asked.

"That's what I was getting at before you went all berserk." Lula said "You see Joyce was here to see Vinnie, but when Vinnie wasn't in she started going through the files. Connie confronted her and told her those files were yours, then she started saying all this shit about you." Lula explained. I looked over a Joyce who was grooming her self back in place.

"What the hell have I ever done to you?" I asked. She glared into my eyes, and planted a smug look on her face.

"You just think you're the shit, but I know you for what you _really_ are." Joyce spat

"Oh yeah Joyce, and what's that?" I challenged. She continued to glare into me, and I had a feeling she was bluffing.

"Come on Bombshell, lets go, don't waste your time on her, it's not worth it." Tank probed. Tank had a good point so we headed toward the door. We just reached the door when Joyce decided she had one last thing to say.

"So are you called Bombshell because you're disastrous, or because you're fucking all of them?" Joyce said. I stood in place and turned to face Joyce.

"If you remember correctly Joyce…you were the one caught with your pants down" I replied while I exited through the door. I made my way to the car, when I noticed Lula on my trail.

"Wait up girl" I head Lula say. I stopped letting her catch-up.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Look, I know something's up. I mean you've got merry men on you 24-7, you haven't gone after risky skips, and you're on edge. I know that we don't tell each other everything, but I really was just defending you in there, I didn't mean to stir things up." Lula finished. I glanced down hoping to think of something to reply to her.

"Look Lula, I really do appreciate it, but really there is no need. The best thing you can do is just ignore her." I finally answered.

"I was! Well at least that was until she started to bash you like that…she was saying shit like "Stephanie is just a piece of ass, and that men just use her" she went on about it. She even started to talk about how your gunna get pregnant and you won't even know who the father is." Lula said. I swore that I stopped breathing when she said this. I could feel my pulse throb with in me. My vision began to blur, and all I could hear was that constant ringing in my ear. I started to sway a little trying to find something to grasp onto when I felt Tank grab a hold of my arm. He led me towards his car, and placed me in the passenger seat. He walked to the driver's side, slid in and locked the doors.

"Steph, are you alright, your looking awfully pail. Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Tank asked in a slightly panicked voice. I placed my head in my hands and shook my head. Tank hesitated for a moment, but then started the car. I didn't bother to ask where we were headed, for I really didn't care. Anywhere that included a bodyguard or a donut was fine by me.

* * *

_Well I hope your enjoying the story! And I hope I'm not confusing you at some parts. Well feel free to share your imput on ideas for how you would like to see the story continue, I love hearing your ideas! Well thanks for the reviews! _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I must have fallen asleep in the car because I woke up to find myself wrapped in a big comfy bed. I slowly reclined onto my elbows to get a good look around. It was too dark in the room to see, but I sensed this place before. It was very well-known to me, not just in my wet-dreams, but also as a place of refuge. This was Ranger's bed, and this bed was found in his pent house apartment in his building Rangeman, located on Haywood Street. I didn't know how I got here, but I'm guessing Tank had something to do with this. All I know is that if he wants to keep his "goods" and not sing soprano, their better be a good explanation for this! Oh and some doughnuts would help as well. I can't believe he would take me here, I mean what am I a hostage now! I bet I was the laughing stalk of all the Rangeman employees.

I angrily pulled back the covers to go tell him off when a surge of wooziness hit me like a jack-in-the-box. I couldn't find something to grab a hold of; considering it was pitch black, and it resulted in a big "thump" as I lost my balance and fell to the floor. This of course caused something to fall and shatter, but what else did you expect seeing how my luck just couldn't get any better.

Well as it turns out, my luck worsened as it seemed I went painfully blind. I then realized that it was just the lights being flickered on, and I found myself looking into the eyes of a very concerned women. Ella. Ella was Rangeman's mother-like figure. She did the cooking, the cleaning, and the washing, anything that was just too domestic for the guys to do. It could really ruin their image if they were even caught dead with a mop, or an oven-mitt. She looked down at me and made a tisking sound, and helped me to my feet.

"Stephanie, you need to stay in bed dear." Ella scolded. She led me back to the bed and re-tucked me in. I was about to thank her, but then remembered how I got up in the first place.

"Wait a minuet!" I said while I once again pulled the blankets back. "What am I doing here?!" I stressed. Ella gave me a very stern look to stay put, and I all but complied, and pulled the covers back over me.

"Thatta girl. Now why don't you just get some more rest, and I'll be back with some… doughnuts perhaps?" Ella bribed. Ok, no complaints here! I mean it seemed I didn't even have to lift a finger….

I could live with that. I sighed, and allowed myself to be pampered as Ella re-adjusted my pillows, and smoothed out my blankets.

"Is their anything else you need dear?" Ella asked. I gave it some thought, but then found myself feeling guilty for allowing Ella to wait on me.

"Oh god Ella…I'm so sorry! Look, thank-you for this, but really there is no need for you to be doing this; I'm capable of doing…" I started before Ella stopped me.

"Stephanie, this is what I do hun, and I enjoy it. Besides that, you are a very compassionate, deserving person, and I'm happy to be as of service." Ella finished all with a smile. I returned the smile, and was just too tired to protest. I decided to just accept her assistance, and I settled back into the pillow. It could have been just be the sheets, but I think it was more of Ranger's aroma that had me in a state of serenity. This is the only place that I have ever felt utterly and completely safe and sound. I took a deep whiff of the sheets and the sensation of Bulgari filled my lungs. Ahhh, what a way to fall asleep.

When I finally did awake, there was a streak of light shimmering from the blinds. It seemed to be early dawn, and the sun was just peaking through the horizon. Remembering my last "incident" of attempting to get out of bed, I decided to slowly get up and to avoid breaking any more lamps. I stretched and made my way to the bathroom.

When I finished with my morning routine, I headed towards the closet. I found that I had a whole section of my size clothes at hand, specialty of Ella. I found it peculiar to see my belongings next to Ranger's. It looked so right; like they fit together, belonged. I rolled my eyes to myself.

"Stephanie Stephanie Stephanie…you're living in a dream world" I chimed to myself, shaking my mind back to reality. I dressed in a loose fitting blouse and some black capree cargo pants. I noticed that I was starting to show a little more, and I had this really appealing glow to me. _This pregnancy thing isn't' too bad I thought. Hell it made my skin look great!_

I exited the closet and followed my nose to the best smell in the world! Doughnuts! I quickened my pace and found the jack-pot. Tears formed in my eyes, as I took in the view. Oh it was so beautiful. There were mounts of endless fat, carbs, and sugar molted into one. In some far-fetched way, it was a work of art, an art that was about to be devoured. I reached for my first of the many of doughnuts I was sure going to consume. I took my first bite and moaned at its performance.

"I see they're to your liking" I heard Ella behind me say. I turned to face her, with a mouth full of delight.

"They're simply orgasmic!" I exasperated. "What bakery did you find them at?" I asked

"Well your looking at it…or me I should say." Ella replied cheerfully.

"You mean to say _you_ made these?" I asked indicating to the doughnuts. Ella nodded her head with a smile. I looked at her with a new found appreciation. There is a no better person in the world, then someone who produces doughnuts. Ella was going to become one of my best friends…I could just feel it, or should I say taste it! "Ella…marry me!" I teased. She laughed and walked into the bedroom. I continued my breakfast of heaven, and was happy to bear in mind that I was eating for three, so that meant triple the amount of my usual.

After I stuffed down 1/3 of the doughnuts that were set out, I herd a knock at the door. It startled me for a moment, but then I remembered that I was at Rangeman, and it was unlikely that anyone besides employers could get in. Still, I wasn't in a mood to deal with anyone, but I know I had to figure out what was going on. I reached the door and was about to open it, when Tank barged right in. I tried to move, but the door came flying right at me. I once again found myself on the floor seeing stars.

"Jesus! Steph, are you alright?" Tank fussed, as he crouched down beside me.

"Oh you know, just enjoying the trip…I'll see ya next fall I'm sure." I said sarcastically. The stars I was seeing started to disappear, and I could feel a bump start to form on my forehead. Tank helped me to my feet and led me towards the coach.

"Have a long night their Steph" Tank asked mockingly. He sat across from me on one of the recliners, and I turned and gave him my "burg" glare. I didn't need to answer him after that. Ella exited the apartment, and we sat there for a moment before one of us spoke up.

"Go ahead and ask me" Tank encourage. I turned to face him. I continued to stare at him; wanting him to explain. He sighed deeply and leaned his elbows on his knees; leaning forward away from me.

"You are going to be the death of me…or any man for that matter." I heard Tank mutter. I chose to ignore that comment, not trusting my abrupt mouth to speak. "Look Steph, it was either here or the hospital…I know you hate hospitals, so Rangeman seemed like the best place. Not only that, but Ella is a trained midwife, and I felt she could care for you. You've been looking a little off, so here seemed like the best place for you." Tank finished. He did have a good point, and it was reasonable.

"Tank, I'm not mad. It's just that I don't like being man-handled…and I know you have orders to protect me, yada yada yada, but can you at least include me when you decided to take action?" I asked. Tank turned his head and looked over at me.

"I heard what went down at your apartment, Lester filled me in." A moment of panic jolted through me. Tank caught on and elaborated. "No, Lester did not eavesdrop, he did notice raised voices, and some sort of a file Joe was holding and flaring about. I'm I correct that that file was your pregnancy results?" Tank said. I hesitated; trying to detect whether he was angry or not. Of course being Ranger's friends you pick up on some habits. One of those habits was showing no emotion, which Tank was currently doing, so I just nodded yes anyway. Tank was silent for a moment then stood up. "Does anyone else know?"

"No. Joe knows because he had a key and he happen to come across the file in my apartment. I haven't been telling people, and Joe understands the situation as well, and being a cop and all he wont say as well." I finished. Tank stopped to face me.

"So I see your doing it again" Tank said dryly.

"Doing what!" I exclaimed.

"You know exactly what. Your scared, and want the easy way out, so your going to Joe again. You are not having the cop's kids Stephanie! I bet Joe is just loving this. He's probably hoping you'll come running to him wearing an apron and all. You do realize that's what he is expecting once you crawl back to him. He'll fence you in you and soon enough you'll have that rock on your left hand, and you'll become everything you vowed not to become." Tank paused, and the air became thick with tension. He soon began to speak again, but this time his tone was subtle. "I don't think it would be fair to Ranger if you didn't even include his say. Hell, you haven't even told Ranger that you're going to be giving birth to_ his_ kids!" Tank said with a slightly bitter look on his face. I started to pace back and forth trying to calm my mind. I then finally stopped in front of Tank.

"And when exactly am I going to tell Ranger this Tank! When!" I practically shouted.

"Tell me what?" I heard someone say…someone sounding a lot like Ranger! Tank and I both froze in place. Neither one of us broke eye contact, or made an effort to turn and face the man of our discussion. But that didn't matter because we found ourselves standing in front of the man himself; Ranger.

* * *

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I was in some sort of coma-state because neither my feet nor vocal cords were functioning. I guess the lord had mercy on my pathetic soul because Tank broke the ice and spoke up saving me from despair. 

"Well Bomber was going to tell you about the threat…weren't you Steph?" Tank probed. I had no idea what he was talking about. Threat…what threat? I gave Tank a panicked look. Tank must have not have known that I didn't know about the threat. Luckily Ranger's eyes were still focused on Tank, so I was able to get Tank to improvise. "Uh...well, how about I just give you this instead." Tank said while he offered Ranger a black envelope. I leaned in over towards Ranger to read what Ranger had pulled out. It was a single piece of paper, and on it was a small sum of words. Although there were few words, that's all it took to have me scared shitless.

"_I know your secret" _Ranger read out-loud, formulating what this could mean.

"The envelope was found on the kitchen floor of Steph's apartment. This was found after Joe Morelli left. Lester was there, and cleared her apartment, and Morelli, and we checked for prints…there were none that were suspicious." Tank summed up. I couldn't deal with all these emotions all at once. I was terrified about the note, angry for not being told about this, and apprehensive that I had to come face to face with Ranger. So I did what I did best…denial.

"I uh….I gotta go." I stammered, and backed away towards the door. I ran out and punched the elevator button hopped in. I made my way towards the garage in a frenzy. I had the keys to the porche, thanks to Ranger, so I was able to make a mad dash out of Rangeman.

I really didn't have an idea where I was going, so I just allowed myself to be on autopilot. Funny, that my first stop was a bakery. Guess it was just habit. Afterwards, I found myself heading towards Point Pleasant. I loved coming here as a kid, and when I got older, this was a place to just get away from it all. I loved to feel the ocean breeze brush alongside my face; as I would lean against the boardwalk rail. And when times got really rough, like now, I would go to my special place. This place was found on a hidden trail that leads you to a secluded spot, where no one could see you, just you and the ocean. When I reached my spot, I slouched down on the soft grass and let the sound of the wave's invoke me in peace. I must have fallen asleep because I was startled when I sensed a presence lay down beside me. I turned my head to find Joe Morelli next to me, looking into my eyes. He gave me a small smile and folded our hands together. When he spoke his voice had a warm quality that comforted me, and I knew he wasn't still upset with me.

"When I was a young rogue, I use to come to this spot all the time. It was a place for me just to unwind. My family was always was at each other's throats, and I just new that if I stayed, I would let it get to me. So I would come here, and do just as were doing now and just let the anxiety of the world escape me. But one day I came here and I found you sitting here, all by your self. You had this look of peacefulness, and I found I was motionless. I think that was the day, I really saw you, you opened my eyes for the first time. That was also the day I joined the army. Seeing you that day made me want to make a better man of myself. I find it ironic that neither one of us told anyone of this spot; that we both just needed a place to just get away, and have that moment of peace." Joe said while he gazed at the ocean. We both just sat there in silence taking in the ocean's energy. I wasn't very sure how long we were there, but after some time Joe brought me to my feet. He lead my back to my car, then pulled my into a embrace. I was so glad I had Joe, he has been in my life for as long as I could remember. We held onto each other for a few moments, then he pulled back.

"I know this is tough for you cupcake, but if anyone can get through this, it's you." Joe spoke. I felt my eyes grow heavy with moisture, and a tear slid down my face. Joe wiped the tear with his thumb and gave me a small smile. "You know that no matter where our lives take us, I'll always be here. And if I'm not, just know that our spot will." Joe finished. I nodded in understanding and turned to get into my car. I stopped before I got in the car and turned my head to face him.

"Thanks Joe." I said with a lump in my throat. He gave me a nod and I got into my car. I drove to my apartment because I felt I needed some one on one time with the hamster; Rex. Rex is a great companion. He is always their for me, and he is a great listener, let me tell ya!

When I finally reached my apartment building I was exhausted. It seemed the day just slipped right on by. I was making my way to my floor while I reflected on what Joe said to me. He said he'll always be their for me know matter where life took us….did that mean that if I didn't choose to be with him he'd still be my friend? Boy I sure did hope so, I mean I love Joe…I just wasn't _in love_ with Joe. I entered my apartment and went strait to the bedroom. I quickly changed into sweats, and a hoodie. The rest of today was going to be my bum day…I'm not even going to shower! I was making my way to greet Rex when I noticed a figure moving to stand from the couch. It caused me to jump and I let out a loud screech. I felt like an idiot when I noticed it was just Ranger. But then again, what was he doing here? I looked up at his face to see an amused look on his face.

"Babe, that was sad. I've been here the whole time, out in the open, and you didn't bother to observe." Ranger said. He continued to shake his head in amusement while I gave him the bird. Got to love those Italian hand gestures! I walked into the kitchen and opened my fridge hoping the food fairy stopped by. Well that figures…notta, nothing, zip! I sighed and opened the freezer…ditto for that as well. I slammed it shut and let out an irritated shriek. I leaned against the counter and took a deep breath.

"Have a long day babe." Ranger asked from behind me. I didn't even bother to turn to answer him; I went strait to the fire escape. I needed fresh air…again. I was starting to get light headed. I opened my window put one leg over the window sill when I felt my foot crunch on top of something. I looked down to see what I stepped on. It was a bouquet of Yellow and Red roses. The ones Joe and Ranger both sent to me on Valentines Day. I stifled in a gasp, and retrieved the bouquet. Inside the bundle of flowers their was a small note. I read it, this time I wasn't able to hold in my gasp.

_Having trouble choosing? _The note read.

Behind the note there was a picture of Joe and me laying down at our spot from earlier. The next was a picture of Ranger and I in the ally next to the bonds office. Ranger was leaning into me, and I had my hands fisted into his shirt. I felt a quiver of panic run down me, and I turned to find myself facing Ranger. He had a stern look on his face, and he reached out for the note. I looked at the note, then at him, and kept the note to myself.

"Ranger…what the hell is going on? I mean, I understand your reasons for privacy, but now I'm involved here. Tell me, I deserve to know." I spoke with an uncertainty. Ranger continued to stare at me, but this time the black face was in place.

"Now isn't the time, we'll discuss that elsewhere. In the meantime, can you explain to me what's going on with you while were alone?" Ranger asked. I looked away from his stare and walked around him. He grabbed my wrist before I was able to exit my bedroom. I would refused to let him have the upper hand , so I struggled to escape his grip.

"Or… at least tell me why you're walking out on me?" Ranger tried.

"Let go of my wrist" I said irritably. Ranger reluctantly let go and I stormed out. I could sense Ranger was right on my heels, but I continued to move onward anyways.

"Ok, fine…tell me why you're avoiding talking to me then." Ranger asked. I shrugged and continued to move away. "I mean it Stephanie, if you want anything out of me, you better start talking!" Ranger said defiantly. You could tell he was losing his control. I too was on the edge of having a massive outburst, so I stopped in place and turned around to face him. He stopped where he was as well and we both took a soothing breath. I spoke up first.

"You really want to know why I've been avoiding you huh?" I prompt. Ranger did a single nod and I raised my eyebrows to indicate that I took that as a yes. So I slowly lifted up my sweatshirt and exposed my swelling belly. His eyes drifted down and then bulged as he saw my bump. His eyes lingered there for a moment and soon his panic vanished as he looked back up at me. I noticed that his black face was back in place.

"Well I'm sure Morelli is really happy about this." Ranger said as he backed away from me. "I understand why you were avoiding me now." Ranger said while heading toward the door. I panicked. Did he think I was carrying Joe's babies? I quickly ran up to him, and grabbed his forearm causing him to turn and face me. I placed his hand on my womb and looked up into his eyes.

"Joe is not the father, you are." I said in a soft frantic voice.

* * *

_So now what are you thinking? I love your ideas and thank-you for your comments, I appreciate all of them! If you have suggestions feel free to voice them._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I continued to hold his hand against my abdomen while I stared into his eyes. I felt his hand instinctively move around my growing bump,. His eyes were dilated, showing off his uneasiness and vulnerability.

"You sure you wanna go that route babe." Ranger said, sounding unstable. He swallowed hard, while his soft eyes lingered on my belly. Fury crept through my veins; I threw his arm out from my shirt.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" I shouted

"Are you sure it's mine?" Ranger asked avoiding my eyes, his suddenly voice was unexpectedly soft.

"I'm about ten weeks along" I acknowledged, hoping he would recall about our night together.

"You look further then ten weeks their babe, you sure it's not Morelli's?" Ranger asked. I gave him a small sly smile while trying to control myself from turning to hostility.

"Oh you just wait, this gets even better here bucko! This "it" you're referring to is actually a _pluralized_ it. Meaning I'm…_were_ having twins, yup that's right twins! This means I'm going to be twice the size, I'll consume twice the amount of food …oh and give birth to twice the numbers of babies." I concluded. Ranger just remained motionless and gave me a dense intent look. I wasn't sure if he thought that I was losing my sanity or that he just didn't get what I was trying to get through to him. I thought I saw a little eye twitch develop, but maybe not…this is Ranger after all, and he _never_ loses control. He just continued to stay immobilized and speechless, and I think I was the one who was beginning to get an eye twitch. God this man drove me insane, why couldn't he just say something…hell anything at this point!

"You are impossible! Look I know this is hard to accept, trust me, it took me weeks to come out of my denial, but sometimes you just gotta step up to the plate!" I stressed while throwing my hands in the air in relief to finally get it out. It must have finally clicked with Ranger because suddenly he grabbed a hold my arm and headed out the door.

"You have no idea what your getting into here babe." Ranger grumbled as he continued out the door.

"Oh, and did I mention their will be twice the frustration and twice the problems and…." I carried on as Ranger continued to pull me through my apartment door.

* * *

"Ok enough of the manhandling already….geesh!" I uttered as Ranger lightly maneuvered me through Rangeman's seventh floor apartment. It was the first time that Ranger had released my wrist since we walked out of my apartment. I walked strait towards the kitchen to fetch something to drink…or eat. Eating has always been a big comfort for me, and it soothed my mood drastically. I heard the front door being slammed shut as I made my way to the promise land…I mean kitchen. I didn't even bother to look back at him, as I knew what face was in place. It was the same face he kept all the way to the drive here, the blank, expressionless, show-no-emotion face. I opened the fridge only to find it being slammed closed before I could reach in. I looked up to see Ranger standing there, his eyes watching mine intently. He was deadly silent, and that was a sign that he was deathly pissed.

"Ranger?" I questioned with a slight shake in my voice. More silence. This was starting to get irritating, now isn't the time for the silent treatment! This was starting to get irritating, now isn't the time for the silent treatment!

"Jesus, just let me have it already!" I snapped. Ranger remained motionless, and of course his face was still expressionless. He inhaled sharply through his nostrils, and placed his hand against the wall, leaning in towards me.

"I thought I could trust you Stephanie." He said very calmly, finally verbalizing his frustration. I took a small step back as he began to speak again. "You lied strait to my face" he paused while walking towards me as I backed away. "….Christ! I thought I could trust you!" Ranger said, showing anger for the fist time since we left the premises of the apartment. Though I was happy he was finally speaking up, I didn't like this tone he was portraying; anger. Ok, wow. Now I'm really confused. Why was he the one mad here? I'm the one _he _got pregnant. He is the one being all macho and arrogant about it!

"Ok first off, lying to you is like impossible to do; second of all…someone couldn't pay me enough to lie to you. You know were my loyalties are Ranger. And thirdly…what the hell are you talking about!" I spat sounding a bit breathless and spastic all at once. I thought I saw his eyes flicker with an actual emotion, but hey I'm the so called "deceitful" one here…or so that's what Ranger believes. I mean come on, me lie to him? Puuhlease…why that is just absorbed! I never lie to him, hell he'd see right through me. On top of that I wouldn't want to. That's one of the best things I love about our relationship. We are always able to be up front with one another, and at the same time don't find it offensive towards each other. I loved his opinions, and input….they were always precise, and never made me feel inferior to myself. I always learned from him, rather it was about life itself, or becoming someone of my own, or about bounty hunting. So how could he think I would deceit him in that way? Ranger must have realized the same assumptions as I did, and I could sense he was feeling a bit guilty. He took a deep inhale of air, and exhaled.

"Look babe, I know you would never lie to me, just to lie to me. I know that you would have a good reason to. But babe, you shouldn't have kept that a secret from me." Ranger said in a soft tone. I looked up into his guilty gaze, and our eyes clashed. Good god, I didn't even realize that I could have hurt him by not telling him! Of course he wouldn't admit that I hurt him, instead he'd make it seem as if he was really just concerned with safety. But I realized that not telling him, was just as bad as lying to him. I walked over to him and cupped his cheek with my hand. He leaned into it and kissed my palm. I had to admit that the man looked emotionally drained. Damn him! Could I ever just stay mad at him, and allow him to stay guilty all at once? He always turned the tables and made me feel like the guilty one in the end. Ranger turned my hand over and rested it at my side. He seemed to compose of himself and got back to the matter at hand.

"Babe, why did you?" Ranger asked with a even tone. Ok, so were back to business.

"Ranger, I didn't want you to feel obligated to me, and have to be a gentlemen and commit just because of duty and obligation. I don't want you to feel trapped into this." I replied walking toward the living room. I plopped down onto the couch, and Ranger followed pursuit in the opposite chair.

"Babe, it's not your nature to cheat someone like that, you would never trap someone into something. Besides, this is just as much my fault as yours, so don't feel responsible." Ranger said. I looked over at him, and he gave me a reassuring nod. I smiled back at him.

"So, have you told your parents yet?" Ranger asked jumping right into his next series of questions. Now here is what really had me up at night. How was I ever going to tell my mother this? Thinking of her reminds me of all my other worries; worries that she would certainly bring up while I listened to her lecture. I sighed.

"No, I haven't" I sighed. I let my head fall into my hands, as I leaned on my knees. I could sense Ranger's gaze on me, as he was assessing what to do. I waited for him to continue, while trying to conjugate on what my next move was going to be. I didn't have to think long before Ranger spoke up:

"Who does know about this…who have you told?" Ranger asked. I toke a moment to gather my thoughts, and to soothe my nerves. This is getting too much for me to handle. I mean being pregnant should be a happy experience to share, not one to hide. It's pretty sad when I walk outside and the fist thing I do is clutch my stomach as an instinct of protection. I shook my head and came back to reality.

"Well there is Tank, he found out along with Morelli. Oh and I believe that Ella knows as well, she has been taking care of me. And yes, I've seen a doctor, but out of Trenton…and let me tell ya that it took everything I had not to shoot that doctor, and it was not my hormones in over-drive either." I said recalling Dr. Showmaz and her good-for-nothing pager! Ranger lip quirked up in a smirk.

"Babe" Was all Ranger said while shaking his head. The smirk now grew to a full on 200 watt smile. "You never disappoint." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't hide the smile I gave him. His eyes seem to hold this affection that I couldn't place, it was different then the usual way he would tease me. We continued to stare at one another before Ranger spoke again.

"So what does Morelli have to say to all this?" Ranger asked completely changing the tone of the earlier mood. It became once again serious, and I was back to feeling tension.

"He thinks that I'm being stupid by not telling you, which of course I did so I guess I'm not stupid anymore. And he has agreed to keep things on the down-low, so long as I don't get into any trouble or danger. I said. Ranger nodded then rose to his feet.

"And were do you stand with him?" Ranger asked. I new he was implying whether or not Morelli and I were together or not. I didn't know how to answer that but chugged on anyway.

"We eh, well I want us to be friends, and he has agreed to accept my situation and wants to be more then just friends." I replied. So in other words, we were still in limbo. I new I was made-up in my mind, but that door was still open between Morelli and I. It wouldn't be closed until Morelli accepted that I was ready for us to move on, but he would have to move on as well. Ranger had his blank face in place and spoke in a even voice.

"Maybe you should consider his offer" Ranger answered showing no emotion or expression. I don't know if I was hurt or angry at that comment and I found I was momentarily speechless. Was he trying to send me off to Morelli again? I know that Ranger isn't very domestic, but hell I'm no better.

"You know your something else. I know that your not "father" material per se, but do I seem like someone who is "mother" material? I have enemies that I've created for myself as well. I have stalkers on a regular basis, and on top of that I can barley take care of Rex. And now I'm going to have to take care of _two_ new humane lives. Trust me, I don't think that I'll ever become super mom, but nor do I want to be. And don't think that I don't see through this, you're afraid and you think that I'm trying to con you into this huge commitment and flip the coin and turn you into Mr. Domestic. No, all I ask is for your support; I can do this on my own. _You_ need to decide rather or not you want to be involved…_you_, not Joe." I finished with a surprisingly smooth tone. And with that said, I stood up and walked out on him for a change.

Of course I didn't get that far before Ranger had me pinned up against the wall with his face just mere inches away from mine. His lips were teasing my ear as he began to speak with a soft but demanding voice.

"All I meant was that I think it would be wise to look at what he is offering. He can give you a life I cannot. You know that me being in the position I'm in can bring danger to those who are close to me. I also have to devote my time to what I do; it would be hard for me to allow other distractions especially ones I'm emotionally involved with. And you know that I am the job; it's all I've known as an adult." Ranger concluded. Of course this all made sense. I mean I understand that his job is dangerous, and he would have to leave to dedicate his time and energy into it. But in my mind I really think he could multitask with a personal life. It would be hard yes, but not impossible. Just look at my life. I have made plenty of enemies over the years, and I'm still going to continue to do my job. Well after the babies are born. I don't want to give up who I am; I'll just become more complex. And who's to say Ranger couldn't offer me anything? He has already given me so much.

"Did you ever think there is something you can offer me that he cannot?" I asked. He pulled back and studied me.

"In order for me to submit to anything more then what I already have, Morelli would have to be out of the picture. You would also have to give me your whole self and their would be** no** turning back. You would be mine." Ranger said in a blunt manner while stepping away from me. This time I was the one to grab his writs.

"Oh and one more thing. About this whole "you brining danger upon me" thing, well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but even without you I would still have half of New Jersey's psycho's after me. I pointed out. Ranger stood in place as I let go of his wrist and walked off. I about made it to the door when I heard Ranger call out.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Out" I replied.

"Out where?" Ranger gritted as his control started to slip.

"Oh I don't know, just anywhere that's not here. But don't worry though; I'll stay captive in your building." I answered as I walked out of the 7th floor apartment.

As I walked on, it occurred to me that Ranger never did explain to me why I was being held captive or under such a watchful eye. Well I knew _why, _that being I was once again being stalked, but _why_ I was being stalked, that is the question. I wasn't able to get much into thought before I found I was being bombarded with Merry-Men. I shooed them away, and preceded on my way to…well I really don't know, just away. I was just about to enter into some room when I was stopped by Bobby.

"Whoa there bomber, where ya headed off to?" Bobby asked.

"Oh hey Bobby, uh I'm just walking around. I needed to get out." I answered

"Already huh? Well I was headed to the lounge; I could use a donut, would you like to join me?" Bobby asked. I gave him a look.

"Bobby, have I ever, _ever_ refused a donut?"

"Well I'll take that as a yes." Bobby said with a smile. He offered me his arm and we made our way to the lounge.

Once there I found that a pot of Coffee had been brewed and doughnuts were spread out on the table. If I didn't know any better I would have guessed it to be morning, but you have to remember that Rangeman is a 24-hour business. That being said, men are on duty all parts of the day, and they all have shifts. I guess that left Bobby on night shift. Poor guy. We found some seats that over-looked the city. We had quite a view so I guessed we were on a higher floor.

"What floor are we on?" I asked. I knew we took a elevator, but I didn't bother to see what floor we landed on. I know, I need to be more aware of my surroundings, or so I'm told.

"We are on the sixth floor. This is where Rangeman has meetings with their clients. We like to keep the upper floors for the actual work and such, and we meet with cliental here." Bobby explained. I never new that. Ranger never did explain to me what the other floors were for. I new that the lower floor was the gym and gun range. Then their were the apartments on the fourth, and seventh, and of course the garage, which was underground as well. I always just assumed the other floors were rented out to another company, or they were more offices and apartments. I guess that's something I could ask Ranger about, that is when were not arguing.

We continued to chat and scuff down more doughnuts and I found I really enjoyed Bobby's company. He was funny, and intelligent. What an odd combination. Bobby was in the middle of telling me a joke, and I was practically on the floor balling my eyes out in laughter. I was completely unaware of the other's who strolled in, and they found me in all me glory, sprawled out on the floor. Bobby was helping me to my feet, and I looked over to see a row of Merry-Men staring at us. I didn't recognize any of them, so I wasn't too embarrassed about the situation.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked. Simultaneously they all hustled to look busy and looked away. I dusted myself off and noticed that Bobby was studying me. I gave him a "what" look and he smiled.

"Well, I guess I better get to work, it's obviously my shift seeing how all these goons are here." Bobby said eyeing the supposed off duty Merry-Men. I nodded, and he led me out of the Lobby.

"Well thanks for the company Bobby, I appreciate it." I said

"Sure thing Bomber, I enjoyed yours as well." Bobby replied. We parted ways and I decided I better head back up to the seventh floor. I was tired and just felt like soaking in the bath then crawling into bed. Yes, that's the plan; I wasn't even going to think about what to say to Ranger. At this point it was his move next.

I started to fill the tub when a thought occurred to me. _Does Bobby suspect I'm carrying? _I mean, he did have to help me up, maybe he noticed the incline on my abdomen. That's why he was staring at me so intently! He didn't even ask why I was here at Rangeman; did he think maybe that's why I'm here? Oh god…he is going to point it out to the other Rangeman employee's, then what am I going to say to them? _Ok…enough_! Bobby wouldn't do that. He is loyal to Ranger; he would go to him first_. But then what would Ranger say_? I mean Ranger still hasn't really accepted the babies as his, so would he just deny it? That had me back to wondering what I was going to do about my situation. I knew that I couldn't go out of Rangeman, at least not with out a Merry-Man for protection, so getting a job would be hard. So what is a knocked-up, single gal like myself suppose to-do must have fallen asleep because I felt myself being lifted up and carried. I squinted my eyes to see Ranger carrying me to the bed. I started mumbling nonsense of protest, and Ranger just shushed me.

"Shh, babe…just go back to sleep. We'll talk some more in the morning." Ranger spoke.

"Mmmkay" I said while snuggling into his neck. Ranger made a small groan, and softly laid me onto his bed. He pulled back the covers and placed me under them. He started to walk away, but I pulled him back to me. He wasn't expecting me to be so hasty and it resulted in him falling on top of me. I immediately sprang up from my dream like consciousness.

"Oh gosh Ranger, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt…uh Ranger, is that your hand?" I said as I felt his hand reach under me.

"Mmmm" Was all he said as he began to kiss my neck. I was still a little hazy from just waking up, so I wasn't able to move, or protest. I highly doubt that even if I was fully awake that I would protest. I mean, who would ever refuse a Ranger educed orgasm…surely not me! Ranger had just about reached my belly-button while kissing his way down, when their was a knock at the bedroom door. We both froze in place.

"Ranger, uh we have a situation here." I heard Tank proclaim. My eyes grow in horror at the thought of Tank opening the door to see Ranger half naked (and me completely) on top of me, devouring my body. I started to push him off me, thinking to grab and pull the sheet over me but Ranger pinned me beneath him.

"Don't move" He whispered into my ear. I nodded in response.

"I'm a little busy here Tank, come back later" Ranger growled through gritted teeth. I felt a sigh of relief go through me, but before it could fully fluctuate Tank barged through the door.

"Look man, I know you need sleep but we seemed to have misplaced bomber and…oh, Jesus!" Tank said stopping in place when he saw how Ranger was situated. Ranger had covered me with himself so I wouldn't be shown, but I could still see Tank through a small gap. I saw Tanks jaw clench and it looked like he was going to shred something to pieces. I started to feel uneasy, and hoped to God Ranger wouldn't let him see me.

"Christ…Tank, get the fuck out of here!" Ranger yelled.

"Man, I can not believe you. How could you do this to Stephanie? You had a chance with her, but instead you get into an argument and pick up the first whore you see. Bro, I'm done with helping you out, you don't deserve Bombshell." Tank said while his anger stared to surface. I wasn't sure rather to be touched with Tank's concern for me, or scared shitless over Tank's wrath.

"Will you just get out of here!" Ranger stressed sounding desperate. Tank just flashed him a smug smile and crossed his arms.

"Oh, I'm I interrupting something? Please do continue, wouldn't want your fuck buddy not to give their money's worth." Tank sneered. I felt Ranger tense up, and I slipped from under him. I was able to cover my body with a sheet, and made my way to the bathroom. Luckily it was too dark for Tank to see my profile, so I don't think he noticed me. I had about made it to the bathroom when I felt the sheet being tugged on. I knew it was Tank, and tried to continue on wards.

"Hey, you're being paid for this, and I think the sheet really isn't necessary." Tank prohibited. He sounded so furious, and seemed so determined to push Ranger's last button. I felt my heart rate increase, and I held in my breath. Tank had just about pulled the cover off me when he was slammed into the wall. I looked over to see Ranger hovelling over Tank.

"Don't mess with her Tank; you don't know what's going on here." Ranger hassled.

"It's what she's paid to do, and get your hands off me." Tank ordered. They reached for each other's throats and I could see where this was going to end up. This was not going to be pretty and someone was going to get hurt, or worse. I refused to let a girl, even if that girl was me, get in between them (figuratively speaking of course). So I marched up over to them and slapped them atop the head, causing them to cease with their quarrel. They both looked at me still clasping on to each other's throats. I gave them my best grow-up look, and they released each other.

"Jesus, she even looks like Steph." Tank spat. Guess he still didn't recognize me. I cleared my throat.

"Tank, it's me" I said. Their was a moment of silence before Tank spoke up again.

"She even sounds like Bomber." Tank said. I looked over at Ranger, and saw him shake his head.

"Let me put it this way for ya Tank, he didn't have to pay me to…"I began, but stopped myself before I could finished. I felt my cheeks flush red and thanked the lord for the lights being off so no one would notice. Ranger cleared his throat, and went over and flicked the lights on. Guess I spoke to soon. I clutched the sheet tighter around me and noticed Tank was looking at me with an amused look on his face.

"Well, looks like I found Bomber. Looks like I saved her just in time though boss, she was about to be ruined here. I guess I should let the guys know that she is alright." Tank teased, while I gave him a glare, and grabbed on to his sleeve.

"Oh not so fast their buddy. Not a word of this or _you'll_ be ruined. Get the picture?" I revealed.

"Is that a threat?" Tank taunted.

"No, it's a promise" I declared.

"Oh, like I'm so scared. What are you going to sick your granny on me?" Tank teased. Yeah yeah, very funny. Guess he thinks he's Mr. Hot shot with that comment. Though I did see him flinch when he said granny.

"You know, people like you are the reason we have the middle finger." I replied.

"Oh what can I say, it comes with my charm." Tank said.

"Charm this!" I said as I flicked him off. I looked over Ranger and saw that he didn't find any of this funny. I let my eyes slide down from his face and saw why. He seemed to be a little occupied with his state of arousal. I bet he was deciding who to nail first, Tank with his fist, or me with his…

"Payback is a bitch." Ranger said indicating to Tank.

"Oh come on man, like you've never walked in on me before. I don't know how many times I could have scored, but got intercepted by you." Tank whined. Ranger just smiled and he grabbed onto the back of Tank's neck.

"Here, I'll even give you a head start" Ranger said as he shoved Tank towards the door. I let out a sigh. Oh boy was that embarrassing. I hope to god that little incident doesn't get around; the guys would never let me live it down!

* * *

_Ok well I hope you're all enjoying this. Thanks for your comments, and feedback, I really do encourage it. Feel free to share ideas and such...more to come soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up in a jolt. Sugar, need sugar…now! I pulled the covers back and climbed out of bed. I headed towards the kitchen in a daze. It was as if I was on autopilot. My legs had a mind of their own, along with my hands as I dug through the cupboards. After I pulled out the last of the so called "food", I made my way to the fridge. There I found fruits, wholegrain bread, organic vegetables, soy milk, seaweed….wait what…seaweed? Yuk! Well anyways, all I found in there was unprocessed foods, and that just made my frustration skyrocket. I slammed the fridge door and dashed to the elevator. I was a crazed, sugar-starved woman, and I was on a mission.

I entered the sixth floor lobby, and the aroma of doughnuts filled the air. I took a deep whiff as the sent filled my lungs. Before I knew it, I had that doughnut in my mouth quicker then you could blink. I then opened the fridge and found it filled with **processed **foods, foods that would clog your arteries, food that will have you running on that treadmill for hours, food that could satisfy my sugar buzzed needs.

* * *

After my sugar feast, I entered the seventh floor apartment in a near diabetic coma haze. I did not feel so good. I think I just beat my ultimate record in_ sugar most consumed in an hour time frame. _I'm surprised I could even walk at this moment. And seeing how I couldn't even look at food right now, I decided that was a good thing considering I just ate what a third world country would eat in a week. I was making my way to the front bathroom, when I noticed the office light on. I walked over towards the door and found Ranger sitting in his office chair. He seemed to be engrossed in some paper work, but of course he knew I was there anyhow. 

"Babe, shouldn't you be in bed?" Ranger said without even looking up.

"Yeah probably, but I just eat like three gallons worth of sugar, so I don't think that sleeping is in my cards…at least anytime soon." I replied with a frenzied smile on my face. Ranger looked up at that comment and shook his head.

"Babe, that stuff will kill you. Should I be worried, you look a little shaky?" Ranger said.

"It's probably just the sugar, it will pass." I answered.

"And if it doesn't?" Ranger asked

"Well then I go into a diabetic coma, and I wouldn't be a problem to you anymore." I joked. Ranger just starred, obviously not finding that amusing.

"Dude, I'm joking…my body is use to this kind of intake, it's adapted." I replied.

"Babe, there is help for that." Ranger answered.

"Ranger…I know what I'm doing, and it's not like I don't have control. I was just having a craving, you know?"

"Yeah, I would no. It's called an addiction, and right now babe you sound like a drug addict." Ranger said simply.

"Oh I do not!" I scorned.

"Really, then what would you call your midnight sugar raid?" Ranger asked. I stared at him and he stared at me. I couldn't think of an answer at that moment and Ranger must have seen it on my face.

"Exactly" Ranger established. He rose to his feet and shut down his lap top. Then it hit me, I was having pregnancy cravings!

"Oh, I know…I was having pregnancy cravings. So see I'm not a sugar addict. It's temporary, it will pass, just a faze I tell ya." I responded. Ranger smirked at me and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Babe, you're going to be the death of me" Ranger said as he kissed my forehead. We walked to the living room with his arm still around my shoulders as we plopped down on the couch.

"Were going to have _that_ talk now, aren't we?" I asked apprehensively.

"Which one babe, we seem to have a few of them going on, none that we have yet to finish." Ranger said.

"Yeah, that or we've been interrupted." I answered recalling the incident with Tank. I could feel my cheeks grow warm at just the memory.

"_That_ time we weren't exactly talking" Ranger leered. Now I was in my full state of blush mode. "Well, unless you consider those moaning noises you were making, but I still wouldn't call that talking." Ranger continued. Surprisingly I blushed even more. We sat there silently, Ranger drawing small circles on my shoulder while I tried to contain my flushed cheeks. He always does this to me. He pushes me right to the edge until I have about fallen over, then he draw backs. It's just the way he works I guess. But every now and then his guard does slips, and I fall. I suppose that's a little obvious considering I'm carrying his two unborn babies! I turned and gave him an annoyed look and shrugged off his arm. I knew where he was getting at, but I still needed some answers. Like why I was being targeted, and where has he been the last few weeks, and why in hell has he kept this from me! I jumped up from my seat.

"Now, wait a minuet here, I need some answers…and yes that requires you to have an actual conversation." I spoke in an irritated tone. No way was I going to let him get out of this. Ranger looked up at me and sighed.

"Now, you want to do this now?" Ranger asked. He knew I was in _that_ mood; he was keen on reading people, especially me. He knew if I wanted answers, he wasn't going to get out of it. I studied him and noticed a droop in his eyes. He was exhausted no doubt in my mind. I suddenly felt bad for working him all up when he was in this state. It might just be the soon-to-be-mother hormones kicking in, but I had this urge to tuck him into bed and kiss him good night. If only he was that easy!

"Well are you finished with whatever it was you were doing before I disturbed you?" I questioned?

"Not even close. You wouldn't guess that this job had its fair share of desk work, but I seem to be putting more and more hours into it then I do the actual field." Ranger responded.

"Yeah, well at least you have a job; I'm kinda in-between jobs right now. But I don't think that someone's going to hire a whale, so it looks like I'll be working at a desk too." I acknowledged. "Looks like were both in the same position, except you won't be the one getting fatter by the day." Ranger studied me for a moment before he replied.

"Why don't' you work here, for me. I mean I could use the extra hand, and you've already been employed here, so you know the ropes. You weren't half bad at it either." Ranger suggested.

"What half _was_ I bad at?" I asked. Ranger just gave me a questioned look.

"You said I wasn't half bad at it, which half was I bad at?" I demanded. Ranger smirked.

"Let me put it this way, the office work you did was right on, you were there for a week and you were already better then half my team. Your instincts never seemed to fail you. However, I think that you might need a little help on the field work, the Sheik you escorted seemed to be a little too much for you at that time." Ranger explained, trying to be polite about it. I was about to go off on the deep end with him, but he just looked so exhausted. I blew out a sigh.

"Hey, how about we just continue this in the morning or something. You are right; it is just too late to discuss these issues." I stated.

"Wise choice babe" Ranger said while rising to his feet. He stretched and my eyes drifted to his exposed skin as I watched as his hem line drooped lower. Suddenly my sugar buzz turned into an over-sexed drive. I unconsciously licked my lips feeling hungry again. I meet Rangers eyes and saw he had the same look on his face. I of course had to notice the fact that he was well past exhausted, and I was still unsure what was going on between us. My eyes darted away releasing any lust-related thoughts from my mind. Ranger let out a rejected sigh, then headed towards the bedroom. I decided that maybe a movie would calm my over-active state, and so I flipped through the channels. I heard the shower start, and it seemed to put me in a calming state. Before I knew it, I was crashed out.

* * *

When I woke up this time, I wasn't in a sugar haze. Instead I couldn't move. The queasiness was so overwhelming I let out a nauseating moan. I needed to get to the bathroom and stat! I rolled over but that seemed to just have made it worse. I felt my whole body roll off the floor with uneasiness. Now on top of everything I was dizzy…geeze this pregnancy thing sucked! I started to move my way to the bathroom; crawling on all fours. I had just about made it to the door when I ran into a hard structure. I looked up to see a concerned Ranger watching down on me. Ranger bent down to face me and placed a chilled damp cloth on my forehead. He then helped me to my feet, and guided me towards the bathroom. 

Twenty minuets later, I was good as new. No more puke breath, no more nausea, and no more wooziness. I headed towards the closet in search for some clothes, anything that wasn't black would do just fine. I entered and immediately could spot where Ella had put my clothes. Mostly it was because they stood out like a sore thumb. My colorful clothes really seemed to brighten the closet next to Ranger's typical Black attire. I pulled on a loose fitting shirt, and stretchy capree pants. I looked at my self in the door full-length mirror. As much as I _hated_ to admit this, I was going to need some maternity clothes. At least if I wanted to hide the ever growing bump I had going on. That left me no choice but to submit to the maternity clothes. I had just begun to walk out when I walked into Ranger. He grabbed my arms to steady me.

"Whoa, you alright their babe?" He asked concernedly.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Hey, have you seen Ella?" I asked while looking around his shoulder.

"Yeah, she's making her rounds. She'll be up here in a little bit. Why, is something the matter, is it the babies?" Ranger asked with a serious tone. Okay, for some reason this whole giving in to the maturity ward thing was a little shameful for me. I didn't feel the need to explain this to Ranger, after all he was a guy and he wouldn't understand. So I did what most women do to get men off their case:

"Oh, you know just girl stuff. I ran out of tampons, and my flow is a little heavy this month, so I'm like totally bloated." I explained. Ranger, like any man would do, released me and went about his ways. It wasn't until I reached the door that I realized that I couldn't even get my period due to the pregnancy. I chuckled at that, I had completely rattled Ranger that he didn't even realize that I fooled him.

I was reaching for the peanut butter, which was my most recent craving, when I felt strong arms engulf me. Ranger dipped his head over my shoulder and spoke into my ear.

"Nice try babe. You had me for a moment, but just keep in mind that I have four sisters, four menstruating sisters. Three of which have given birth at least once, so if there is something your uncomfortable with, just tell me." Ranger said while caressing my stomach from behind. I felt myself melt into him as he seemed to be soothing my uneasiness. His hands seeped down to the snap of my pants. He had just gotten the zipper down when Ella rolled the breakfast crate into the kitchen. Ranger removed his hands and backed away from me. I turned my back towards Ella to zip my pants back up. When I turned back around Ella was placing the plates on the table.

"Good morning dear." Ella greeted. I gave her what I could muster up as a smile at that moment. Ranger and I seem to be on a little continuous streak here, and I swear if I get interrupted again I'm just going to…

"So, Ranger tells me you had a rough morning, so I took the liberty and made you a light breakfast today." Ella said. Boy I hope I wasn't going to take on Ranger's eating habits. I am happy to admit that I don't like the cow food Ranger has grown accustom to. Nope not for me! I finally took a chance and looked to see what Ella had brought me. Phew…it seemed I still had the usual waffles, bacon, topped off with a side of sweet sausage. Time to chow down! Oh but wait, it seemed the whip cream seemed to be missing…oh well I guess I could make a sacrifice for my well being.

"Well, I sure hope this fills me up" I joked as I began to dig in. Ella made a small chuckle and headed out. Ranger joined me shortly afterwards, his hair damp from the shower. He walked over towards the coffee cup and poured himself a cup.

"Well thanks for leaving me alone to deal with Ella. It's a good thing she didn't catch you with your hands down my pants! Oh and I hope you at least have saved me some hot water for my shower" I said peeking up at him.

"Don't worry, I didn't use hot water" Ranger said, glancing down at his goods. _Gulp_.

* * *

After breakfast, and my warm shower, Ella returned to clear out the plates. She informed me I had another doctors appointment, and I stifled in a grown of protest. 

"Oh come on now, is it really necessary for me to go?" I pleaded.

"Now now, don't be fussy. You need to do what all that is necessary for the pregnancy." Ella responded. I was in the process of agreeing with her when a thought occurred to me.

"Hey, how did you know I was pregnant?" I asked. Ella looked over at me.

"Dear, why else would Carlos be so overprotective with you. He has this building so secure, Santa Clause couldn't get in. On top of that the guys are all on strenuous hours, and he has made it mandatory for them to carry at least two guns, and one back-up. Oh honey I've never seen the man so paranoid." Ella answered. "Oh, and Tank informed me as well." Ella said with a sly smile in place.

"How many people _did _Tank tell?" I asked.

"Oh havens! No one, he told me in private and that it was a confidential matter. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Ella proclaimed while zipping her lips sealed. I nodded in reassurance.

"So, do I still have to go, I mean really I only get morning sickness every so now and then." I replied.

"Yes, you're still going. Besides, even though you're ok, you still want to make sure the baby is." Ella said. I made an inward grown.

"Make that two Ella, two babies" I said. Ella's eyes seemed to grow in surprise.

"Oh…oh my, that is quite a shocker… for you that is." Ella responded. _Tell me about it._ "Well I congratulate you twice more then!" She expressed. I thanked her and moved to show her to the door, hoping she would forget about the whole appointment.

"Okay, well let's get your ready, your going to need your old assessment results and…"

"Ella, come on, can't we reschedule?" I asked. Ella was just about ready to answer, but a smooth deep voice spoke first.

"No, babe…you're going, and no ifs ands or buts. You're going, end of discussion." Ranger spoke up. Where did he come from?

"Oh and what about the guys, whose gunna guard me today huh? They'll start to wonder what's going on when they see me in a pregnancy clinic, don't' you think? And I'm not in any rush to tell them, hell I haven't even told my own mother…oh shit, _I still haven't told my mother_!" I said, starting to feel the panic rise with in me. Ranger came to my side and placed his hand on the base of my neck. I instantly felt myself come at ease.

"Babe, I'm taking you to the appointment, and we'll deal with telling everyone later. First let's go to this appointment. And we still need to have that little chat we didn't finish last night as well." Ranger said. Well that shut me up. See I'm not too big on having "little chats", I seem to lack on the communication part.

* * *

I was reclining on the table while the doctor showed us the ultrasound. It was the new 3D ultrasound upgrade, so we were able to see the real reality of what was growing inside me. Ranger and I sat in awe as we saw the two forms of the babies. With the new upgrade, it was like looking at photographs in a screen, only there was movement. I was completely speechless, I mean it amazed me to think that I had them growing inside me. I had to admit, seeing Ranger in such a state took away the warm effect that a new mother feels after laying her eyes on her babies for the first time. I found it kind of humorous. In all the time I've known him, I've never seen his vulnerable side, and right now he was as vulnerable as a man could get. He actually didn't have his emotional mask on, and I actually saw the devotion in his eyes as he viewed the ultrasound screen. Suddenly that warm feeling crept in, and I felt the lump in my throat grow tight. I didn't feel comfortable getting chocked up in front of people right now, so I cleared my through. 

"So, when do we find out the sex of the babies?" I asked Dr. Showmaz. She gave me a skeptical look.

"Well usually around the twenty-second week, but we'll see. Right now you are about twelve weeks along." Dr. Showmaz stated. I nodded. She left to go check on some things,(Go figure) and I leaned back and sighed. I turned my head toward Ranger to see him gazing at my belly. It did seem to be getting quite large. That made me feel a little uncomfortable, I didn't want to get fat. I looked up at the 3D ultrasound screen shots again, and I realized it would be all worth it. Besides, it's only for nine months right?

"So, after this can we please stop at the tasty pastry?" I asked. Ranger shook his head, but otherwise didn't decline so I took it as a yes. The doctor came back and gave us some paper work, then re-scheduled us for the next appointment. I knew that I was going to have to tell my mother before my next appointment, because if I didn't she would definitely find out. I was going to get huge and twice as fast!

* * *

I leaned back into the leather seat in satisfaction. There is nothing like that of the power of a fresh made doughnut. All glazed over and topped with sprinkles just the way I like it… yummy! And on top of everything else, it was full of all kinds of preservatives, but I didn't care it was my body and I could do what I wanted with it! Just then it hit me, _what about the babies?_ Surely my eating habits can't be beneficial towards them. Maybe I should take up Ranger's eating habits. God, the babies weren't even born yet and I was already screwing up! I placed my hands on my bump; searching for reassurance from my self-diluting. 

I looked over at Ranger to see his gaze fixated with my swelling stomach. He too was probably facing a reality check; realizing that he was going to be a father, whether he wanted to or not. I know that he wouldn't abandon me or them, but I'm sure he to and doubts of himself too. He finally met my eyes, searching them.

"Do you think I'll be a good mommy?" I asked my voice holding self-doubt. Ranger gave me a small smile and focused back to the road and pulled into traffic. It was awhile before he answered, but when he did his voice held a tender, but serious manner.

"No" he replied. I sat there holding in a gasp, but before I could give it any thought he continued:

"You _will_ be a beautiful, smart, and wonderful mother, not _just _good." Ranger concluded. "You have the most kindhearted soul anyone could possible have. You're strong and your determination can pull you threw anything." Ranger finished. This time I didn't bother to hold in a gasp. Ranger reached for my hand and pulled it into his lap. His grip was strong while his fingers motioned a tender sensation.

"I'm so scared." I whispered.

"Of course you are, you're compassionate motherly instincts are kicking in." Ranger said with a small smirk placed on his face. "If it makes you feel any better, I am to." Ranger admitted, all humor leaving him at that moment.

"You are?" I asked, trying to keep the shock from my voice.

"Stephanie, the last time I felt like this was when Stiva locked you in that casket. I thought I had lost you. I just don't know what to feel now, it feels like I'm…" Ranger went off.

"Vulnerable?" I prompt. Ranger looked over at me.

"Exactly" He confessed.

"Ranger, look this is new for me too. I love my mother yes, but I don't want to raise children the way she did; the typical way. I want to be able to have a job, be who I am, and I don't want to wear the "mom" clothes. I just refuse to give into that…oh and the van, so not going to happen, nope no way!" I clarified. Ranger smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Your adaptable babe, you could do anything. Even be a mother, minus the mom clothes…wait, what are mom clothes?" Ranger asked.

"Oh you know the high-wasted jeans with a tucked in paint-stained sweat shirt. It gives me the shivers just thinking about it" I said. That got me the 200-watt smile from Ranger, and I felt myself liquefy.

"Babe, I can't imagine you in these so called "mom" clothes. For some reason I still think of you cuffed to your shower rod naked, it's my installed image of you." Ranger said thinking back in time. That day was so embarrassing for me, and let's just says that it was that damn Morelli's fault! "One of my best memories I have of you" Ranger continued. I slapped his arm, which I'm sure caused more pain to me then it did him, but at least I was reaching a point.

"Ok, enough." I said " Now you wanna talk about being vulnerable, well try topping that! I was feeling _very_ vulnerable that day." I said.

"Certainly wasn't' what I was feeling" Ranger muttered. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. You could see the black clouds start to form, and it was promising to be one hell of a thunderstorm. I loved storms, especially when you have nothing to do but be inside and watch movies or read. I sighed into the seat and fell into a state of calmness.

When we reached Rangeman offices the rain had just started. We made our way up the elevator to the 7th floor. The door dinged open and we trudged out. I sprawled out on the couch and started to channel surf for on-demand.

"Hey, so wanna watch a movie with me…it's going to storm, so it's the perfect time." I said

"Well unfortunately time is something I'm strongly lacking, so I'm going to have to decline. But first, we need to talk." Ranger said. Well I knew that was coming. I continued to flip through the channels pretending not to hear him, but he just walked over and manually turned off the T.V. So I guess that meant he wanted to talk now.

"Okay then, you start." I said.

"Okay, well first off have you thought of my proposal of working here? You'd still be using your good instincts, you'd be safe all the while garbage free." Ranger provoked. _Smart ass! _To be honest, I haven't really given any thought to my plans of employment. I knew that I needed to continue to work, and be safe. So the best possible choice right now would be to work here. On top of that, my mother wouldn't be able to find me here and she couldn't then hunt me down to drag me to the nearest alter and marry me off. And as sad as it was, I knew it was true, so I agreed to Ranger's offer. Besides, I'd still be upholding the law from bad guys, but now it was from an office desk. An office I might add, filled with big dreamy muscular men…so I really didn't see the side effect of working here.

Ranger gave me the low down on my daily agenda at Rangeman, and it was pretty much the same as last time (minus of course the field work). I was also to attended meetings that were held for Rangeman staff when directed to. I had a feeling Ranger knew how meddlesome I would get and felt the need to include me. Guess he knows me pretty well. Ranger also recommended I train some…cha right! He then convinced me that it would give me an easier birth, and how I believed that… I really don't know, but I did. That then led us into our next discussion.

"So are you going to tell your parents about…" Ranger said indicating to my stomach. I looked down at it.

"Well, I could pull off another month or so…don't you think?" I asked, seeing how my stomach didn't bulge out too much (well at least from my viewpoint).

"Babe, if you don't you're mother will start sending you pamphlets on all the latest diets, and methods for losing weight. I'm sorry to say this, but you do have a slight bulge creasing, and it is quite obvious." Ranger admitted.

"What! Are you saying I'm starting to look fat!" I cried.

"That…or pregnant, which you are…pregnant I mean" Ranger said, trying to put me at ease and doing a horrible job of it!

"Well I wouldn't be in this problem if you just kept it in your pants!" I said to Ranger

"It wasn't like you did a good job of keeping your pants on either babe." Ranger added. Well he had me there, it really was sort of a mutual thing. With him being a sex god and all, and me being half sober, it was as mutual as it could get!

"Babe, this isn't going to be easy. It will be hard to devote time to raising them and run a business. On top of that we'll need to give them everything they need and more. I have four, no five weapons on me even as we speak…that's not exactly father material." Ranger expressed.

"I know, but I think it could work" I said my voice holding hope.

"Babe, I leave town a lot…do you think that would be fair to them?"

"They'll become accustomed to it" I explained.

"And would that be fair to you?" Ranger probed, his voice becoming soft.

"No, but I'd rather it be unfair then not have you at all" I admitted without even thinking first. I tensed up, and became uneasy about what his reaction would be. I wasn't ready to go this deep with him and admit things I still haven't even come to terms with myself. I looked down, afraid to look up and meet his gaze. I could feel him moving towards me, but I refused to face up to him. I felt his finger lift my chin up to meet his eyes.

"Are you saying that Morelli is out of the picture. That he isn't going to play a father role in their lives" Ranger asked. I turned my gaze away, but Ranger still held my chin in place. "I need to know Stephanie" Ranger said sternly.

"Yes" was all I said. I felt Ranger's lips crashing down on mine even before I could blink. I was just starting to get into it when I felt his body respond. I remembered how I got to be stuck here in the first place and pulled back.

"Okay first, you need to tell me what's going on if you think you're gunna get laid here bucko!" I expressed. Ranger took in a deep sigh and pulled away. He rose to his feet and turned away from me. I followed in behind him and he turned to face me.

"Look babe…" Ranger started

"Don't "babe" me, just tell me okay" I said.

"You know that I can't give you detail, that stuff is classified." Ranger stated.

"Fine, then sugar code it. You know like, tell me what you can" I pointed out. Ranger just continued to stare at me. I cleared my throat. "Now would be a good time" I antagonized.

"It's my past. I've done things in the past, and it's coming back to haunt me. That's all I'm sharing right now." Ranger said walking away from me. I kind of felt hurt. I mean why couldn't he trust me already. Or maybe he was just really ashamed, or was afraid to tell? Well whatever the case, if this doesn't go away he is going to tell me one way or another.

"Wait, you know what I'm not finished with you yet Carlos" I announced making my way towards him. He immediately froze in place. He turned to face me and he had a very distraught face in place. "What?" I asked.

"You called me Carlos" Ranger said baffled.

"Ohmygod…your right I did!" I made some weird snort/laugh then continued: " Wow that just came out, I didn't even notice, I'm sorry" I said.

"No actually I liked it" Ranger said.

"Oh yeah?" I replied

"Yeah, I like the way it _rolls _off your tongue." Ranger said. I could feel my heart pound in my chest. "You know what else I like that _rolls_ off your tongue?" Ranger said, leaning in close. And that's when I completely ruined my panties…damn him!

* * *

_Ok, well I hope you all enjoyed that. I'm not sure where to go with Ranger's problem, and why someone's after him. So I could use some suggestions. I'll try to update soon, but this week is going to be so hectic, and just so you all know Lean Mean Thirteen comes out next Tuesday!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Just a small note, I've used some parts of another scene from my other story for one part of this chapter. It was just so perfect and fit so well that I thought hey why not! I hope you're not too disappointed if you have read my other story. Also I would like to thank Jan for all her editing help!_

Chapter 10

"Babe, are you sure you don't want me to go too? It would be the right thing to do" Ranger asked.

"Trust me. If you think my family is scary now, you don't want to see them when I tell them the news" I said while trying toclasp the back of my bra.

I was still getting dressed and beginning to panic. I was pacing around in my panties and unhooked bra looking for the right outfit to wear. I was currently getting ready for a dinner that my mother had arranged for Valerie and Albert. We were celebrating Val's new pregnancy alongwith Albert's family so I figured if we were to have guests then my mother might restrain herself when I break the news. I figured she would be too busy trying to schmooze over Val's in-laws and less likely to throttle me. I figured I could leave before Albert's parents had a chance to exit, and I wouldn't be left to hear the wrath of my mother.

I was still fidgeting trying to clasp my bra all the while looking to find an outfit to wear. I was just about to ask Ranger for help when he came over to me and steadied me. He was able to clasp my bra with no struggle at all.

"Gee thanks…those things can be so hard to put on" I said.

"Yeah, but harder to take off…" Ranger said trailing off. He pulled me to him, my back to his front, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He brought his lips down to my neck and I felt myself go weak. I let a small moan escape my lips, and arched my neck for more access. His lips lingered down my throat and I fisted my hands in his hair. He started to direct me towards the bed, but I stopped him before I fell under his seductive spell.

"Oh no you don't mister! My mother would flip if she knew I had sex before I came over. She would know the instant I walked through the door. And besides that, it wouldn't mix well when I tell her I'm pregnant" I said. Ranger released me and backed away. Can't say I blame him though, thinking about my mother certainly made my hormones flee as well.

I finished getting dressed and slapped on some make-up. I started to go through my mental checklist to make sure I didn't forget anything. I made sure that I wore a nice conservative outfit and remembered to bring one of Ella's dishes; hoping I could lighten the mood a bit before I dropped the bomb. But knowing my family, a bomb would have already been dropped; let's just hope that my bomb won't be as big. My family is always acting chaotic and hectic, and there is definitely never a dull day. But let's face it though; something tragic would have to happen to top my news. Like Val and Albert divorcing, or Grandma Mazur hijacking a building…yes my family is that bad.

* * *

I sat in front of my parent's house, idling for a few minutes in Tank's car. I still had a few minutes before I was expected and wanted to enjoy my moment in peace before I entered the dragon's lair. Tank and I sat in companionable silence before I spoke up. 

"So, I'm thinking that 7:45 would be a good time to pick me up…that is if I'm still alive" I told him. Tank looked over at me and shuddered.

"Good luck in there Bomber, you'll need it" Tank replied glimpsing up at the house. I nodded back at him and got out of the car. I made it to the front porch exactly when Albert's parents arrived. They were an odd couple which made them perfect for being Albert's parents.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie, Valerie's sister" I greeted them.

"Well hello there! I'm Victor Kl…" he started but was interrupted.

"Oh my, what is that delicious smell!" said a round woman who I assumed to be Mrs. Kloughn. She came up to my side and pulled back the aluminum foil on the bean casserole Ella had cooked up. She bent her head down towards the dish and took a big whiff. "Oh my, this smells heavenly! Victor come and smell this" she commanded.

"Now Betty, how about we make some introductions first" Mr. Kloughn suggested. I stood there a little startled by Mrs. Kloughn's approach. "You'll have to excuse my wife, she is just so excited to see her Albert and the girls" Mr. Kloughn explained.

"Yes, I'm sure. Well then let's head to dinner, I'm starved" I said, guiding them towards the door. We entered the front door and the place looked like Martha Stewart had paid a visit. Food overtook the place, leaving nothing but the walls uncovered. The place was decorated right to the core. My mouth flew open, and I could swear a pool of drool slipped out. I looked around for my mother and it wasn't long before she came walking into the room carrying another tray of appetizers and placed them on the coffee table.

"Oh! Mr. and Mrs. Kloughn how nice to see you please take a seat" my mother suggested, showing them to the couch. I decided to sit down in the chair next to them. My father muttered a greeting, but otherwise remained occupied in his recliner watching TV, not even bothering to look up.

"Where's Val and everyone?" I asked while helping myself to an appetizer. "I asked her to pick up some last minute things, they should be here soon. Oh, and your grandmother went to Mrs. Kidwell's viewing tonight. If we're lucky she wont be back until after the guests have left" my mother added quietly to me while making her way back to the kitchen. I sat back and sighed. _This was going to be one long night_. I looked over to see Mrs. Kloughn shoveling down the appetizers.

"Oh my, Victor you absolutely must try these hors d'oeuvres, they're to die for!" Mrs. Kloughn practically moaned while she shoved another one into her mouth.

"It's okay dear, I'll just wait until dinner" he replied. Mr. Kloughn had a butt chin and round rosy cheeks. You could say he resembled Albert, except papa Kloughn was about a foot taller.

"Well suit yourself that just leaves more for me!" Mrs. Kloughn happily stated while inhaling another appetizer. _This was going to be one long night._

By the time Val and the gang arrived, Mrs. Kloughn had consumed about 2/3 of the appetizers. We had just sat down for the meal and ready to say grace when we were interrupted by this loud obnoxious chewing. We all looked up to see that Mrs. Kloughn had already helped herself and was on her way to seconds.

"Oh my, I'm sorry but I just couldn't help myself" Mrs. Kloughn mumbled with her mouth full. My father just quietly cleared his throat and the rest of us began to eat in silence. It continued to stay that way when my mother decided to break the silence.

"So Mr. Kloughn, what do you do for a living?" she asked. He swallowed and dabbed his face with the napkin.

"Well Mrs. Plum, my last name says it all!" he answered with a little chuckle. We all just stared at him waiting for him to elaborate on that statement. When we realized that he wasn't kidding, we just nodded our heads not sure what to say to that. Val must have sensed the awkwardness and decided to change the subject.

"Well the girls and I went to the zoo today" she stated.

"How exciting" my mother replied. We fell into a silence again, but it didn't last long before Grandma Mazur barged through the door.

"Sweet mother of Jesus, you won't believe what I saw today!" Grandma Mazur practically shrieked.

"Not at the table mother!" my mother warned through gritted teeth. Grandma Mazur plopped down across from me and smiled.

"She just doesn't know how to have fun. It wasn't me who raised her that way though, nope" grandma said while reaching to fill her plate. I simply nodded wondering how exactly my mother did turn out this way.

Introductions were made again and grandma did surprisingly well, keeping all remarks to herself. Once again silence became among us and I was itching to tell my news already. Val decided she would break the silence again and started to ramble on.

"Well, Albert and I have finally made reservations for our honeymoon. Cuddle Umkins here has all the planning done. We're set to leave next month!" Val said on an excited note.

"Oh that's just wonderful dear" my mother said on autopilot.

"Oh! And Albert has a new client that he's meeting with tomorrow; he even bought a new tie and everything!" Valerie continued.

"Oh that's great dear, really" my mother said not showing much enthusiasm or interest, just letting her mind go elsewhere.

"I'm just soooo glad that things have finally turned around for the girls and me. I truly am happy, and for the first time in a long time…" Valerie went on. I figured now is a good as time as ever; I may as well just spill the beans now. I took a deep breath, and just when Valerie finished, I spoke up.

"Ah, well I'm pregnant" I stated as I took a sip of my iced tea. _Top that Val!_

"That's just wonderful dear" my mother said. Then, almost simultaneously everyone's fork fell to their plates making a 'chime' sound as they crashed. I looked up to see all eyes on me.

"Wait, what?!" My mother asked jaw dropped, eyes wide.

"Well, I am, ah…" I chickened out. I looked over at my mother and watched in amazement as she chugged her glass of wine and then poured herself another to repeat the process.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Steph! I'm soooooooo happy for you! So when are you and Joe planning the big day? Oh, let me see your ring!" Val exclaimed while jumping in her chair.

"Why can't my daughters ever keep their knees together until _after_ they make it to the alter?" my mother mumbled as she banged her head on the table. _Oh and just wait until I tell them who the father is, that will really throw them over edge! My mother is going to have welts on her forehead after this!_

After Val finished ranting, my mother lifted her head from the table. "I'm sure that you and Joseph have planed a date?" my mother asked sounding a bit slurred. _Oh boy, here comes the _storm_ after the _calm

"Well, no we haven't. And actually, Joe isn't the father" I tried to explain. With that, she rose to her feet and headed off towards the kitchen. I knew where she was headed, that being the liquor cabinet.

"Well that went over smoothly" I mumbled to myself and rolled my eyes.

"It's that dark bounty hunter fella isn't it? The one with the nice package!" Grandma Mazur asked. I closed my eyes and nodded a yes.

"Oh, this is just great!" Grandma Mazur practically shouted, waving her arm in the air with her fork still in hand. The fork of course still had food on it that was flung across the table accidentally hitting Mary Alice square in the face.

"Hey!" Mary Alice exclaimed, looking up and flinging her potatoes right at Angie. Of course Angie didn't realize who hit her and flung her potatoes landing them right at Mrs. Kloughn. This of course caused her to react, setting off another mishap. And on went the food fight! I managed to escape the mayhem unscathed, and made it to the kitchen to find my mother bent over into the cabinet.

"Mom, come on now be reasonable" I said. She took a swig of the booze and swallowed deep.

"Oh I will be, just give me a few more sips of this and I'll be more then reasonable" she answered without looking at me. I figured my time here was done and proceeded to say my goodbyes.

The food fight was still in progress as I started to walk out. Everyone was covered in food except for my father; he just continued to eat his meal not even bothering to look up. I had just about made it to the door when a huge _splat_ hit me right in my face. I licked my lips and instantly recognized what it was - pineapple upside-down cake! I licked around my lips and tasted the sweet creamy filling. Before I knew it, I had engaged myself in the food fight.

By the time 7:45 rolled around I was covered from head to toe in grub. I made my way to Tank's car but when I tried to pull it open I found it locked. He cracked the window enough to speak through.

"Guess the news didn't go over so well, huh?" Tank asked with a smirk while looking me up and down.

"You can wipe that smug grin off your face smartass. I'm riding in _you're _car so don't get too full of yourself here buddy" I remarked with my hands on my hips. Tank's smile instantly disappeared, and a smug grin appeared on _my_ face instead. He unlocked the door and I practically jumped in thankful that 'the dinner' was now over. I'm so glad Ranger didn't convince me to let him come, although it might have been worth it to see the _always immaculate_ man covered in food just once.

* * *

I entered the 7th floor apartment and immediately started to peel off my dirty clothes. I was in the process of taking off my shirt when I bumped into Ranger. "Babe, I take it that it didn't go so well" Ranger commented with humor in his voice, taking in my appearance. He was leaning against the bathroom doorframe with his arms crossed, and was blocking me from the oh-so-wonderful shower. I stopped in place and couldn't help but admire how handsome and sexy he looked. 

"Well, I'm still alive" I replied, finally getting the shirt over my head. "That bad, huh?" Ranger asked, still not moving from his blockade. I gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"As the saying goes, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Now will you please move so I can clean myself" I said, trying to shove him aside.

"I could clean you Babe. I wouldn't even need a shower to help me either" Ranger suggested while moving in closer to me. I put my hand up to stop him but he licked a piece of frosting off of it instead and I instantly felt my knees go weak. Guess that was his way of cleaning me! For an instant, I actually thought about letting him - damn hormones.

"Look Ranger, I have food in my hair, a furious alcoholic mother, and on top of that I wasn't able to enjoy my dessert because I was too busy ducking for cover! Now move, or I'll make you tag along to the next family dinner!" I warned.

I don't think I've ever seen Ranger move away so fast in my life. I guess my family was a bigger threat than I thought! Good. I had a weapon of mass destruction and didn't even know it!

* * *

_Well I hope you all liked this chapter, I owe a huge thanks to Jan, she helped out a lot on this chapter! Okay well I hope you all like LMT…don't know about you, but I' can't wait! I'm sure we'll all be a little occupied reading it, so I don't think I'll be posting more until after LMT! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Well first off I owe a huge thanks to Allison, she did the editing. She is amazing! Also I hope everyone enjoyed LMT, I know I did! _

Chapter 11

I was about fifteen weeks pregnant, and surprisingly I could still get by without needing maternity clothes. I had started work at Rangeman on a good note, having already broken one case by discovering a fraudulent account. Needless to say, Ranger was quite proud and I was content with my job status.

I was on my way to the shower after a hard workout with Lester. He had been showing me some basic self defense moves and I was beyond exhausted. He hadn't listened to me when I said I was done, so in my frustration I yanked his sweats down to his ankles. I guess it wouldn't have been so embarrassing for him had he not been wearing SpongeBob boxers. Even that wouldn't have been embarrassing if the gym weren't full of Rangeman employees, who took full advantage to harass Lester over and over again. Needless to say, most of my workout came from running away from the SpongeBob-wearing Lester.

I finally reached the seventh floor and let out a sigh. I was Lester free! Well at least for the time being. I was going to have to watch my back from here on out, Lester is not one to be forgiving; after all he is a Merry Man.

I turned on the shower and allowed the bathroom to fog up before I hopped in; afterwards I dressed in my black slacks and a Rangeman t-shirt. I blow-dried my hair and fixed my make-up then declared myself done.

It was just about noon, and I had more then half of my searches done. I figured I could spare a little more time and go grab a bite to eat. I entered the lobby and found it completely empty of Merry Men. Phew, no Lester! I noticed Ella had laid out a spread of sandwiches and I made my self a plate. I just about bit into the sandwich, when I had a craving for some relish and cheese. I headed towards the fridge hoping to find something to satisfy my craving.

I was digging deep into the fridge looking for the cheese when I felt my self being lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms, and found my self being heaved over someone's shoulder where I came face-to-face with someone's shapely toned ass.

"Ha-ha, gocha bomber! You're mine now!" I heard Lester declare. I turned my head to see Cal, Woody, and Hal enter the room. Lester's grip was lose and wobbly, and I slowly began to slip from his grasp. He tightened his hold on me, and I struggled to escape. No luck there, I was completely immobilized.

"Hey Woody, go grab some ice cubes for me would you?" Lester asked. _Oh shit! Here comes his pay back! _

"Oh yeah, sure man." Woody replied with a mocking tone. I heard him open the freezer and dig around for the ice cubes. _Oh boy this was going to be cold._ Woody then walked over to Lester, who still had me over his shoulder, and stopped right in front of him.

"Okay bomber, you ready for this?" Lester provoked. The other Merry Men goaded him on, and I held in my breath. I felt him slip the ice cubes down my shirt as it slid down from my lower back to my neck. I let out a shriek as Lester continued on with his cold cruel torture. He then began to slip them down through the bottom of my pant leg as the others cheered him on. Lester then pulled out another device; a feather. He had Woody remove my socks, and shoes, and I braced myself for what was to come. He began to tantalize my foot with the feather; causing me to wiggle out of control. I just couldn't take it anymore; I had a very low tolerance for being tickled! It's actually kind of pathetic how ticklish I am, so that is where I threw in the towel.

"Okay okay, enough I can't take it anymore!" I pleaded.

"Oh, I don't think so. You think your so sly pulling a stunt like that!" Lester teased, referring to the "SpongeBob" incident. "You apologize first before I am willing to make any kind of truce with you." Lester proposed. I was too busy giggling to answer him. Eventually I was able to gain my voice back.

"Come on, I mean it… put me down!" I tried to say through my laughter. The guys continued to sneer at me as Lester held me over his shoulder tormenting me. This continued on for awhile when a shift in the room caused everyone to stop dead in their tracks, and all became quiet.

"Uh, boss, we were just, well… umm… " Lester stammered as he slowly began to put me back down.

"Put. Her. Down. Now." Ranger said coolly. Even though he spoke in an even tone, we all new Ranger was in a foul mood. He left the room and we all began to breathe again.

"Jesus bomber, did you not give him any last night or something?" Lester mocked. The guys all snickered, and it made me think. Did they all think that I was sleeping with Ranger? Did they think that's what I do when I go up to the seventh floor every night? The guys must have seen the look on my face, and all their snickering stopped. I looked up to see a line of concerned Merry Men.

"I was just kidding Stephanie, I'm sorry." Lester spoke up, putting his hand on my shoulder. I knew he was serious when he used my real name instead of his usual nicknames for me. I covered my hand over his to reassure him I wasn't offended.

"Oh I know. I'm not mad." I replied giving him a small smile.

"Well then, what is bothering you?" Hal asked.

Where to begin? I knew that sooner or later the guys of Rangeman would find out about my "condition", so I was better off just telling them that I was pregnant. I knew that Ranger wouldn't say anything unless I agreed to it, but I think it was time I told them. After all, I could trust them; they were all like my older, (much bigger) protective brothers.

"Well guys to start with, there is a reason for Ranger acting so…" I started, trying to look for the right word.

"Moody?" Hal suggested.

"Rough around the edges?" Woody stated.

"Overprotective?" Cal asked. I shrugged my shoulders as an answer to all of them.

"Where are you getting at Steph? Are you injured or something?" Lester asked in a concerned voice while checking me over. I swatted him away and continued.

"Well you see I'm uh… well how I say this…" I began searching for the right way to put it.

"Menstruating?" Woody asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay then, is it that time of the month?" Cal asked.

"That's the same thing you dimwit!" Lester shot back to Cal. They all started to argue, and I was beginning to wonder if they were just a group of muscle. What can I say though, that's men for ya.

"Look guys, Ranger has been acting this way because I'm pregnant." I confessed, causing them to stop with their bickering.

. They all just stared at me for a moment, processing this; and one by one a look of comprehension came to their faces.

"Jesus bomber, we just thought he woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something." Lester proclaimed.

"That or he woke up alone." Hal muttered under his breath. Lester sneered and Hal cracked a smile at me. I gave them the go-to-hell-glare and they both straightened out. _Hah, works every time!_

"Well that would explain why he is all Mr. Protective of you. That would also explain the foul mood he's in. I bet he can't stand the thought of Morelli's seed growing in you." Lester stated. I looked away from him, unwilling to admit that Morelli was not the father. I took a deep breath and decided just to be out with it already.

"I'm having twins you guys… _Ranger's_ twins'." I admitted.

They were all silent for a moment, and I could feel the tension grow. I was about to walk out when Lester spoke.

"Well Ranger sure knows how to score with a girl doesn't he? Two babies' geesh… and I thought one bomber was enough!" They all just laughed and I felt a sigh of relief escape me. I didn't realize how important their support and acceptance was to me until now. They all gave me a hug and I felt myself get all teary eyed.

"Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you." I said.

"Well of course, you're our Bombshell, and now were going to have two junior Bombshells, what more could we ask for?" Lester said.

"You really like chaos don't you?" I asked. Lester grinned.

"Only when you're the cause of it beautiful!" Lester answered, I smiled back at him.

* * *

After I ate my lunch (ice cube free) I made my way back to my cubicle. I finished off a few more searches and found I couldn't sit still any longer. I had been stuck working on this one search for over two hours and I was restless. I started to pace around my desk, trying to clear my head for fresh ideas. None came to me, so I figured I was useless and decided to call it a day. 

I entered the seventh floor apartment to find a dark women and a baby sitting on the couch. The women didn't acknowledge me at first, just continued to coo the baby into a sleep, but then glanced up at me as I approached her.

"Oh, hi there. I'm Celia, Carlos's sister." She quietly greeted as the baby slowly began to drift off into a sleep. I walked over to her and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Stephanie." I replied. She smiled at me, and I instantly recognized that smile. I knew it better then I knew my own; that being Ranger's smile. It was rare to see him smile at you, and when he did you were either terrified at what was to come, or you were to busy swooning.

"I assumed you were Stephanie. Carlos always had eyes for the pretty ones." Celia said shaking her head. I wasn't sure what to say to that so I just smiled back. She placed the baby in the travel crib and stood up to face me. "Well, I'm sure Carlos forgot to tell you I was to be expected. He seems to be lacking on the chatty side." Celia said. I nodded in agreement. "In any case, I am being relocated for the time being, can't seem to find safety for me and little Adam here," she said smiling down at baby Adam. I looked down at the little boy. He looked like a mini Ranger with his dark complexion, and eyes. _Would my babies look like him?_ I suddenly had an urge to pick him up and cuddle him.

"He sure is precious." I said.

"Yeah, he is. Well that is until you're woken up every half hour of the night with his cries, _then_ he's not so precious." Celia said with humor in her voice. I felt my eyes grow big. I cherished my sleep, and that would be a hard thing for me to give up. I placed my hands on my belly as if it were an instinct. Celia must have noticed my distress and her eyes traveled down to my stomach. "Oh dear, your pregnant aren't you?" Celia asked. I apprehensively nodded a yes.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Celia proclaimed as she pulled me in a hug. She continued to express her excitement, which then caused the baby to awake. Adam began to cry and Celia went to his side and lifted him from the cradle.

"So, how far are you?" She asked while rocking Adam. I wasn't sure if I should be telling her anything, but I figured considering the situation, she was bound to suspect something.

"Well I'm about fifteen weeks. Look, not to many people know about this, so do you think you could you know… keep it a secret. Just for awhile or until you talk to Ranger, uh Carlos I mean." I asked.

"Oh sure thing, secret is safe with me. Oh, but you've got to be excited! And not to be so bold, but honey your growing fast! You sure your only in your second trimester?" Celia asked. She seemed to be quite knowledgeable on this subject, and I had a feeling she would know if I lied to her about the twins.

"I'm going to have twins," I confessed. This time her eyes got big.

"Well, have fun with that. We Manoso's can cause quite a ruckus as little ones, and you've got two on you're hands… more power to ya girl." Celia said. I decided I liked her. She had spunk, and I immediately felt comfortable with her. I felt like I've known her my whole life, almost as if she was one of my best friends that I could talk to about anything.

"Yeah, well to be honest I'm rather terrified about this. I've never dealt with a baby before, and I've got two on the way. I'm afraid I'm going to screw this up." I admitted. Celia plopped down on the couch, resting Adam on her arm. She motioned me to sit down next to her, so I sat down to her left.

"Every new mom has these feelings, its like encoded in our DNA. But when you hold onto that little one…or two in your case, for the first time, it's like all the self-doubt vanishes. In that instant you feel this overwhelming desire to protect and nurture them, and nothing will get in your way of doing that. It will become more then just your duty, but it becomes who you are." Celia advised.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." Celia confirmed. I looked over at Adam who was twirling his mother's hair around his finger. I let out a chuckle and tickled his toes.

"He certainly is a cute little thing," I said babying to him. He let out a gurgle and I felt my smile widen.

"Well here, would you like to hold him?" She asked holding baby Adam up to me.

"Uh, sure… why not?" I answered. She handed him off to me, directing me how to hold him. Once he was in my arms, I immediately fell in love with him. I suddenly couldn't wait to hold my own; I wouldn't even care about getting woken up all parts of the night. I smiled down at Adam as if he and I were the only ones in the room. He smiled up at me, and reached for a grab of my hair. I lowered my head so he could grab a hold of it, and he let out a wale of giggles. I myself began to chuckle as he fiddled with my hair. I impulsively began to rock him, making his eyes fall droopy. Soon Adam was in a sleep and I stopped with my rocking. I looked up to see Ranger gazing at me. He was leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed. His face displaying affection and a small smirk was in place. I looked over to see Celia with a knowing smile; indicating it towards Ranger while she reached for Adam. I stood up and walked over to Ranger.

"I see you've met my sister and nephew." Ranger said with his arms still crossed, tilting his head to meet my gaze.

"Yes I have. I'm quite fond of them too." I responded with a smug grin of my own.

"I'm sure it's mutual." Ranger said, smiling down at me. Our gazes held, and soon the moment between us became intimate, rather than witty. We started to lean in wards, seeking for each other's lips when Celia made a stifled cough.

"Well, I'm going to go take the baby to our room. Can you send Ella down if you see her?" She asked Ranger. Ranger gave her a solid nod to confirm, and Celia was on her way. Ranger looked back at me and smiled.

"Can never find any privacy here these days." Ranger said, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed that! Just so you all know, now that Steph is further along in her pregnancy, it is getting harder for me to write about. I've never been pregnant, or even dealt with someone who is, so please have patients with me! LOL. Alright well please leave a review to let me know what you think…I love to hear peoples suggestions as well! _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Yes mother I have seen a doctor" I answered my mother over the phone.

"Well then, have you taken birthing classes?" My mother asked. I rolled my eyes, and made an inward groan.

"Mother, look I can assure you that I am taking the best of care for myself. I've gotten a safe respectable job, eating the right foods; I even picked out the appropriate wall paper. So needless to say the babies and I are going to do just fine." I explained to her.

"Look dear; I know that because this is you're first birth…" There was a moment silence over the line. "Wait what?!" My mother exclaimed. "Did you say _babies_?! Stephanie Michelle Plum I demand an explanation!" I mentally slapped my head. This just is not getting any easier; it seems my life has been running on an endless amount of explanations.

I sighed over the phone, and explained to her about the twins, and briefly about my situation, leaving out the dangerous stalker part. After I was done, she became completely silent. I think my comment about wanting to keep my life style, and my job as a bounty hunter did her in. Although, it could have been the mention of the biological father that threw her over the edge. Either way, my mother was going to go off the deep end in her alcohol consumption. After I got my mother to speak again, I calmed her from her shocked state, and promised to come to dinner on Friday. She asked me to bring Ranger along, and I told her I'd work on it.

After I hung up, I made my way over to Ranger's office that was connected to the control room. I did my usual knock to let him know it was me, and waited for a response. I was just about to enter, prepared with my hand on the handle, when the door was pulled open. A smiling Jeanne Ellen Burrows exited through the door. She paused when she saw me, and concealed her giddiness. Ranger was in her wake guiding her though the door. My eyes met his and a shrill of instant jealousy ran through me. It was like I had no control over it, I didn't even know the circumstances, and yet I had an urge to claw her eyes out. I looked back at Jeanne Ellen; she gave me a cool teasing smirk and continued on her way. I watched her until I saw her completely exit through the office door. I wouldn't be jealous if she wasn't so gorgeous with her golden blond hair, and shapely body. I looked down at myself as if I was comparing. I noticed my swollen bump and felt the need to go to the gym. I started to back away, when Ranger grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Babe, uh…did you need me or something?" Ranger asked, searching into my eyes. I couldn't put any words together, still a little taken back from seeing Jeanne Ellen Burrows exit from his closed office door. What could she possible have business here for? Or maybe Ranger's nooner is really a nooner with a with a beach blond tramp who probably gets frisky.

Okay…wait this was Ranger where talking about here, not the guy in the Carrie Underwood _Before he Cheats_ video. I decided I'd let him explain before I craved my name into his leather seats. I met his eyes and gave him a "explain yourself" look. Ranger pulled me into his office and offered me a seat. I complied, and he took his place behind his desk. Guess he thought the desk between us would prevent me from jumping at him. Good thinking on his part…that is if he is guilty of something.

"Look Babe, I know you have these hostile feelings towards her, but my dealings with Jeanne Ellen are strictly business." Ranger explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and so is prostitution. I'm sure that's what all the whores say to their _customers_." I replied. This time Ranger rolled his eyes.

"Babe she's helping me out with some document research on a Rangeman account. She worked on this account with me awhile back, and there have been some breaks in the case. I needed to confer with before I proceeded ahead."

"Uh-huh. Well it looked to me like it was more then just business to her." I answered.

"Stephanie you're over reacting to this. Her intentions are work related." Ranger responded.

_Yeah I'm sure it is work for her…working to get into you're pants!_

"Okay, fine whatever." I said, wanting to drop the conversation. I could sense Ranger's relief and he leaned back into the chair.

"Well I'm headed up to have some lunch, want to join me?" Ranger asked. I declined, not really feeling hungry. I felt that now wasn't the best time to bring up my mother's dinner invitation either, I'll save that for a different argument I figured. Instead I decided I'd go down to the gun range and practice. I could use that as an excuse to take out my frustration.

I began on my way towards the garage where the gun range was, where I found none other than Jeanne Ellen Burrows. She was leaning against her car as if she was expecting someone. _Hmm, I wonder who?_ She smiled over at me, and pointed her chin up, giving her a snobbish appearance.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked hoping just to rid of her.

"Well, well, well, it's been some time since we've last seen one another. I see you've managed to take over my place quite well." Jeanne Ellen pointed out as she gazed down to my growing lump. My eyes followed with hers and I felt myself become self-conscience. I think it is time to start wearing those maternity clothes, it would conceal the very obvious bump I had going.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking back up at her.

"Do you really think that he will really settle down with you? He carries four; no I believe it was five different weapons on him. Not exactly a family guy quality. Not only that but he's got a body that could keel over a nun, he could have almost anyone. He isn't made for one single woman. At least, not one that will tie him down. Jeanne Ellen spat.

"What makes you think I'm tying him down?" I snapped.

"Don't think that getting pregnant will make him yours. You will make him feel obligated, and eventually he'll turn on you." She claimed. Fury spread through my veins and I managed to keep myself from scratching her eyes out.

"So do you think that this makes him fair game for you? What makes you so confident in this?" I countered. Jeanne Ellen walked over to me and lifted my left hand and examined it. She made a _tisk tisk tisk_ taunt and glared back at me.

"Well I see no ring, I guess _that_ would make him fair game" she answered. With that she haughtily raised her eyebrows and gave me one last _rub-it-in-your-face_ sneer, and stalked off. I felt my jaw drop as I watched her for the second time today, walk out on me. Did she just declare to pursue Ranger? And what exactly did she mean that I've _taken over for her? _Did she at one point work for Ranger, and have a _more-then-work_ related relationship with him? She must be getting some idea about what's going on between Ranger and me because honestly, I don't have a clue myself. Maybe it was time I asked him.

* * *

I sat there, dazed in front of the T.V thinking about what to say to Ranger. He left for a meeting for an account, so I'd have the evening to myself. I was wavering what my next move was going to be, when I heard the locks on the door being unlocked. I had a feeling I knew who it was, so I didn't bother to go greet them at the door. _So much for having an evening to myself! _To be honest, I was in no mood to have any kind of dialog right now, so I laid down, and pretended to be asleep. I could hear the keys being dropped on the table, and foot steps cross the room, coming to a stop in front of me. A hand wisped a curl away from my face.

"I know you're awake. I know that face when it's asleep, and right now it's faking it." I heard Ranger say, his lips slightly touching my ear when he spoke. I let out a sigh and turned to face him, causing my lips to graze his. My eyes met his, and I could feel him crack a smile against my lips. I let my self up by my elbows; pulling away from him. Ranger sat back on the couch, letting a irritated sigh escape him.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?" Ranger asked. He knew I was upset, and I knew he wouldn't let it go, so I figured I might as well just get it out.

"What kind of _business history_ did you have with Jeanne Ellen?" I asked. Ranger let out another sigh and leaned forward; resting his elbows on his knees.

"She researched accounts for me, and helped with a few skips before." Ranger answered. I swallowed deeply imagining Jeanne Ellen dressed for a distraction to entice the skip. I use to do the same…that is before I became pregnant, now I was working the desk, rather than the skirt.

"So, basically she did the same thing I'm presently doing, am I correct?" I said. Ranger gazed over at me.

"Where are you going with this?" Ranger asked.

"Well, she had to have had access to the building if she was working for you, so I'm just curious to know if she had access to the seventh floor as well." I asked; trying to make my message clear as to whether or not Ranger and Jeanne Ellen had a more-then-business relationship. Ranger didn't say anything, but rose to feet, and walked away towards the bedroom. I followed and found him undressing from his work clothes.

"So what now, you're just going to walk out on me?" I nagged. Ranger looked up at me, but otherwise didn't discontinue with his undressing.

"Babe, you're making way too much of this. Why is that?" Ranger wanted to know. I looked down. I felt like Jeanne Ellen was getting to me and _that _was bothering me. It wasn't so much that she claimed to be pursuing Ranger, but more of the fact that she thought I was cornering Ranger into an "obligation". Ranger walked over to me, and cupped my face in his palms.

"Stephanie, talk to me" Ranger encouraged. I inhaled and grasped onto his forearms.

"Do you feel I'm compelling you into a commitment?" I asked while looking down at my stomach. Ranger slid his hands down until his hands gripped my hips.

"Babe, _I_ got _you_ pregnant. It's not like you did it yourself." Ranger replied. He leaned in and kissed my nose, and walked back to the closet.

"So that's how you think of it. That because you got me pregnant you feel you have to be involved…like it's you're duty or something?" I asked feeling like I was becoming a burden to Ranger. Ranger froze in place. Without turning around he spoke quietly to me.

"That is not the way of it. I'll admit that this was rather unexpected, but don't think for a moment that I think of you as an act of duty." With that said he went about his business not even glancing my way.

_Oh really?_ I thought. Well what happened to his policy of _my love doesn't come with a ring. _Or how about his beliefs on not getting married, or pregnant? Guess me getting knocked up changed all that. Still though, I feel like I was pushing him into this, but he said I wasn't. But if I wasn't pushing him, why a change of heart. Did he actually want to have his baby...uh babies I mean, with me? Was he admitting to accepting fatherhood? Not that I was ready for him to get down on one knee and propose, but was it in _his_ cards for him now? All this thinking got me feeling tired (damn hormones) so I decided a nap was in order.

* * *

I woke up the next morning surprisingly in a great mood. I felt so well rested, and was able to actually keep my breakfast down. I did however wake up alone; Ranger must have had a meeting of some sort. (Or was just avoiding me and my questions).

I did my typical morning routine then decided I'd stop by the office and see the girls. I haven't been around in awhile, but I figured that they'd be somewhat understanding of my absence.

Boy was I wrong. When I got there I was bombarded with questions and was completely chewed out. Arms were flaying, and manicured hands were aimed at, as I walked into the office. It was a good thing I was carrying a box of doughnuts, otherwise I don't think I would have made it through the door. After the box of doughnuts was gone, I was able to explain myself and was back to good terms with them.

"So, you're really pregnant with the Wizard?" Lula asked. I nodded. I made sure that not a word of this was to be spoken outside our "circle of trust" and both Connie and Lula agreed.

"For what its worth, nobodies going to want to touch you with you being knocked up with Ranger's babies. People on the street don't mess with him, and if they harm something valuable to him…they've got another thing comin" Lula stated. I could only imagine what Ranger would inflict on someone if they'd pissed him off. All I can say it that it wouldn't be pretty.

After we had our girl chat, I'd decided I'd go see Mary-Lou. I arrived at her house, but no one was home, so I headed back to Rangeman. When I got to the garage Ranger was leaning against the wall near the elevator. He didn't look to happy. I apprehensively approached him.

"Is there a reason you decided to take off without word?" Ranger asked, very smoothly. Oh boy was he mad.

"Well I figured I'd visit the office." I answered. Ranger took an inhale of air.

"Tell me you weren't going after a skip. Stephanie you're pregnant for crisps sake!" Ranger confronted.

"I was just visiting! Geeze, don't have a cow! Can't I have a little freedom? It's not like you own me; do you see an ID tag on me that says otherwise?" I rejoined. Ranger glared. Yup glared…never thought I'd see the day.

"Why didn't you take you're phone, or a car with a GPS system." Ranger said irritably. "Or hell, maybe even letting someone know you were heading out. That would have been good as well. But I'd be asking too much from you if I did that _god forbid_." Ranger said while looking away. He seemed more bothered then he did angry. I started to feel a little guilty. Maybe if I was more responsible and aware I wouldn't even need to have baby-sitters monitoring me.

"Did I worry you or something Ranger?" I spoke softly. "You know I wouldn't have done this on purpose, I just wasn't thinking. I was excited to just get out and see everyone." I said gently. Ranger didn't say anything for a minute; just stood his ground looking down at his shoes.

"Why is it I can never stay angry with you? You have this way of actually making me believe it really wasn't you're fault…that I am to blame some where down the line." Ranger finally said, smiling over at me. I gave him a sly smile and he pulled me into him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and breathed his scent in. Ranger buried his face into my mass of curls, and I felt him heave a sigh.

"I don't know why I put up with you. I should just lock you up and keep you to myself" Ranger mumbled. Now that doesn't sound like a bad idea. But that statement was a little ego driven. I pulled back from him and scowled. "I figured that wasn't going to happen" Ranger groaned. He took my hand in his and led me towards the turbo.

"Hey where are we going?" I asked. He pulled open the door and helped me into the passenger side. He entered through the driver's side and started the car. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I figured you could get some air, you've been cooped up inside this building for too long." Ranger replied. I shrugged my soldiers and looked onwards.

We ended up at Torelli's, an organic market but even so, I loved it. We strolled in, and I went straight to the bakery section. I was so engrossed, that I didn't even notice my name being called. Ranger tapped me on the shoulder and nudged over to the guy calling my name.

"Stephanie. Stephanie Plum?" A rather attractive man called out. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Uh, yeah that's me. Who wants to know?" I asked, my Jersey accent displaying at it's fullest.

"It's me Mark. You know Mark from third hour World Lit. Or wait, was it Italian foreign language?" Mark asked. And then it hit me.

"Ohmygod Mark! Mark Carnolli…it has been forever! And it was both World Lit, and Italian we had together. So how are you?" I asked. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. It caught me a little off guard, but I quickly recovered.

"Oh I'm doing fantastic! And speaking of fantastic, you look well beyond fantastic." Mark expressed. I felt myself blush.

"Oh stop that" I said, swatting the air.

"Well it's true. It's got to be those Italian genes. We Italians age very well." Mark pointed out. And boy he sure wasn't kidding. Well at least from my angle he wasn't, Mark looked great. Okay great is an understatement, Mark looked smoking hot! He did age, but in a good way; making him look sharp and masculine. It took every ounce of my over-active hormone state not to jump his bones. That, and the fact that Ranger was at my side, giving Mark the death glare.

"So how has life been treating you?" I asked, distracting myself with questions.

"Life's been good. I just recently got back from Italy, I've been visiting my aunt…she owns a villa there." Mark said. I nodded my head in fascination.

"So I guess those Italian classes paid off for ya then eh?" I asked.

"Actually they did. I majored in world affairs, and I currently speak four foreign languages, and that's not including English." Mark proclaimed.

"Wow, that's just crazy. What do you speak?" I asked.

"Well not including English, I speak Italian, Spanish, French and Greek." Mark said, letting his passion seep through.

"Don't you ever get them mixed up?" I asked.

"Well you would think, they are very similar languages but because of what I majored in I'm able to focus in on making them precise so I can distinguish between them." Mark said. I shook my head in amazement. Who would have thought that the kid I dated in high school would turn out like this. He had become even sexier and more intelligent than ever.

"So how has life been treating you?" Mark asked becoming uneasy of Ranger for the first time.

"Oh god, where are my manners! Mark this is…" I paused. Did I just flat out come out and say: _This is Ricardo Carlos Manoso, but call him by his street name Ranger; otherwise he might just kill you. Oh, and by the way I'm knocked up with his twin babies, and he isn't' good at sharing. So I guess you could say life's been treating me pretty good, thanks for asking. _Yeah, I think that might put a damper on our reunited friendship.

"Ricardo, the names Ricardo" Ranger finally spoke up, offering his hand as a greeting.

"Nice to meet you Ricardo" Mark replied nodding his head.

"Likewise" was all Ranger said before going back to his typical silence. There was a moment of awkward silence before any of us spoke again. I think it was Ranger's thug-like appearance that left us all in a stillness.

"Well I've got to get going. It was nice seeing you again Stephanie. And a uh, pleasure meeting you Ricardo" Mark said. Ranger gave a small nod as an answer.

"Yeah, nice seeing you too. Say, are you going to be in town for awhile?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually I'm transferring here." Mark replied.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, look I really got to get going. But how about we have lunch?" Mark suggested.

"I would like that. Here add you're number in my phone" I said, handing over my phone. We exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes. Ranger and I were left in his absence.

"Well I think you've gotten your fresh air. Let's head out." Ranger said, grabbing onto my arm. Was it just me, or was I sensing jealousy radiating off from Ranger? Good, I'm glad! Maybe now he'll be more understanding about Jeanne Ellen.

We didn't say a word to each other the whole ride back to Rangeman. Though he seemed to be in his zone, I knew that he was being an arrogant ass. He was hiding behind his usual mask, showing no emotion. He was probably hoping I would be the one to down my pride and start the conversation first. Well we'll just see about that bucko!

I lasted up until the point I thought I was going to lose it. I slammed the door closed once we entered the seventh floor apartment. It was just about five in the evening, and the sun was nearly at dusk. I was just about ready to start my yelling match when Ranger lifted up his hand in protest.

"Babe, you're not going to lunch with him. No discussion." Ranger commanded. _What no please? _I felt my anger rise. So what now, he thinks he can just boss me around. Oh-no, I don't think so.

"And what makes you think I 'm just going to start jumping at you're beck and call. Ranger you don't control me."

"And nor could I, or even want to" Ranger replied. Why was he acting like this? Ranger never barks orders at me, ever. He was all about compromising, and listening. I walked over to him; where he stood by the window that overlooked the city.

"Ranger, why are you doing this?" I asked. Ranger looked over at me.

"I just can't keep letting you go to harms way. I may not think of it as my _duty _to play the father role, but I do when it comes to protecting you." Ranger declared.

"Yeah maybe so, but you shouldn't demand anything from me. You know I go off and reject orders when people expect me to obey." I answered. Ranger smiled over at me.

"Yeah, and then I get all macho and plaster you with some sort of tracking device." Ranger replied. Now this I know to be true. Ranger was always hush-hush about this, but it wasn't like I didn't know about it. To be honest, I always felt reassured to know someone was keeping tabs on me. I did tend to lead myself into trouble a lot…but you'll never hear that come out of my mouth.

* * *

_Well I owe a huge thanks to __Allison, for once again editing for me. I appreciate it so much! Okay well I hoped you all enjoyed this…more to come soon!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Well fist off I would like to thank Tricia for her editing, I am very thankful for it! Sorry it has been awhile since the last posting, I've had a little writer's block and been busy these last few weeks. Oh and if anyone is interested in editing and making suggestions I would appreciate it! _

* * *

Chapter 13

After about a week I got the phone call from Mark. We made arrangements to get together in a few days or so, but I was still in the process of getting Ranger to let me go. Ranger and I dealt with our issues, and we were on this _you give a little, I give a little_ approach. In other words, it was a compromise. That way we are both not yelling out demands (well, actually, I did the yelling) and then getting all worked up about it. It seemed to work for us; therefore we came upon our _compromise_. So, needless to say, I was wheeling and dealing with Ranger to let me go and visit Mark. He claimed that it was a little suspicious that Mark shows up right when the threats had started. To be honest, I just think he didn't like me going out with another guy that he knew nothing about. I'm not sure if jealousy plays a role here; I don't really see Ranger as a jealous type.

But anyway, I was currently working on one of my searches when I felt a giddy butterfly feeling in my tummy. At first it felt as if I was nervous, but the feeling felt more physical than it did emotional. I clasped onto my stomach to sooth it. Maybe I was in need of some food. Yeah, that's it food. Food fixes everything…at least in my outlook it did.

I started walking towards the office kitchen when the feeling came back twice as strong. I leaned up on the wall for a moment to sustain myself. I guess it was time to head back to my cubicle; food would have to wait. Maybe it would pass with in time; I just needed to unwind a little.

I sat at my desk for another hour, but the fluttering just continued. It was starting to get on my last nerve, when a thought occurred to me. Celia! She would know what this is; she could get it to stop! I dashed up to her room on the fourth floor and frantically knocked on her door. She opened it, looking slightly hassled.

"Stephanie? Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly

"Oh thank _God _you're here. I have butterflies!" I expressed. She raised her eyebrow in question, while I stood there like an idiot. _Oh smooth, Steph, real smooth. Now she probably thinks I'm "special". Special as in "quit eating the glue"...that kind of special._

"Uh…well, what I mean to say is that my stomach is fluttering like I have butterflies. You know, like when you get nervous. I didn't know how to make it stop, so I came to you." I explained. Celia gave me her full on amused smile and motioned me in.

We sat down on the couch, and I explained to her about "the feeling" in my stomach. She explained to me that new mothers are very prone to feeling even the slightest movements with their first pregnancy. She advised that if the fluttering continued to bother me, that hot tea may perhaps sooth the movements.

I was now holding baby Adam and drinking tea with Celia when there was a knock at the door. Celia got up to answer it, and I continued to play with Adam. Celia answered the door to find Ranger dressed in full field work attire. He leaned up against the doorway, giving me an amused smirk.

"Well, it's nice to see where my employee spends her day. I hope she knows I'm not paying her overtime for this" Ranger joked over at me. I slid him a wily smile.

"Well I'm sure I can make it up to my boss. I'll even be happy to work some overtime _personally_ for him." I provoked.

"I'd be careful there babe, your _boss_ might hold you to that. And let me make known that your overtime wouldn't be spent in the office." Ranger said, all humor gone from his voice; instead it was replaced with a husky tone. I shook my head. _Does the man ever think of anything other then sex…or me naked?_

"Very rarely babe" Ranger said, smiling over at me. _Damn ESP! _

"Carlos, is there a reason you're here, or are you simply here to pester Steph?" Celia asked sounding annoyed. I guess I would be too, but hey, I get to see the man naked…so you can see where him _annoying_ me has its perks.

"I guess I could _pester_ her later…when she's working her _overtime _for me." Ranger teased. Celia let out a frustrated murmur, causing Ranger's grin to widen even more. Before Celia could shoo him out, Ranger continued. "I actually came here to check on Steph. Some of the guys noticed her to be a little off in the office today. Is everything alright?" Ranger asked. I felt my heart melt. _He was checking on me! _Before I knew it, a satisfied sigh escaped me. I felt so content in that moment. It could have been the warm tea I drank, but I think it had more to do with Ranger showing his tenderness, love, and care.

"She's doing fine, Carlos. Just a case of the butterflies." Celia told him. _Well, there goes that satisfied content feeling_.

Now I felt like an idiot as I recalled my intrusion into Celia's apartment with my "butterfly" feelings. Ranger gave Celia a questioning look.

"Butterflies?" Ranger asked. I could feel the embarrassment consume me.

"It's a pregnancy thing." Celia answered him.

"Are you trying to tell me that I've fathered twin butterflies?" Ranger mocked with a smug grin in place. Celia whacked his chest, causing Ranger to flinch.

"Very funny mi hermano, muy cómico." Celia responded. _(Very funny my brother, very funny) _

Celia walked over to me and took Adam from my hold. She placed him into his play crib and offered him his toys. Ranger walked over to me and guided me up from my sitting position.

"So you're okay babe?" Ranger asked. I smiled and nodded a yes. He leaned down and kissed that special place on my corner of my neck, and a soft moan escaped me. Luckily he already had a grip on me, because I felt my knees give out from under me.

"Will you please, for the sake of me; save this for the bedroom? Geeze, don't you guys ever get enough! You've already got two on the way!" Celia shouted over at us.

"If she only knew." Ranger said with a smile in place.

Yeah, if she only knew that we haven't had a chance to just do the deed recently because we've been _interrupted!_ That had me frustrated as hell. On top of that, I had these weird cravings for sex like never before, and it seemed every time my chance perked up, something had _interrupted._

I guess that's kinda a good thing though…if I thought about it. I'm not sure I should be having that so called "relationship" with Ranger right now, meaning the sexual part. I think I'd be letting Ranger get off easy if I gave _that _to him. He still needs to do a few things for me first, like you know, actually _communicate _with me. Or maybe even _opening up _to me by showing his emotions and not hiding behind the blank face. Hell, I don't even know his mother's first name, and here I am popping out his children!

"I don't even know your mother's first name!" I cried. My sudden outburst must have startled Ranger and Celia because I noticed both had confused looks on their faces.

I stalked out of the door without even so much as a glance back. Tears had begun to fall from my face as this over-whelming emotion took over me. I, of course, didn't make it far before Ranger had caught up and had a hold of me.

"Her name's Maria, and is this a hormone thing?" Ranger asked. I let out a shriek and started on my way again.

"Carlos, you never ask a woman if it's hormones! Didn't you learn that with us girls growing up?" I heard Celia yell from across the hallway.

"All too well, unfortunately." I heard Ranger mutter under his breath as he let out a shudder. I had rounded the corner and wasn't able to hear the rest of the conversation. By the time I reached the seventh floor apartment, my mood had shifted, and I was now upset with myself for being so over-dramatic. I started to sob, and that's how Ranger found me. I was bent over the counter, leaning onto my elbows. Ranger came over to me and caressed my back.

"Wh-What is w-wr-wrong with me? It's like this endless string of emotions that I c-can't control." I sobbed. Ranger pulled me into an embrace and I cried into the curve of his neck.

"Shh babe, it will be alright." Ranger soothed into my ear. I felt the tension leave me and I melted into him.

"How about this …" He said as he pulled away, holding me at arms length. "why don't you go take a hot bath? I'll even have Ella bring up some ice cream." Ranger said to me as his thumbs wiped away my tears. I nodded my head in agreement. I guess Ranger really did know how to deal with women's hormones… he must have learned something from his sisters after all.

So here I was, slouched down in my bubble bath with a pint of Ben & Jerry's finest. I had the lights turned off, and replaced with lit candles so the room glowed from the candles' flare.

After my skin had become pruney, I decided it was time to get out. I struggled to pull myself up; I wasn't used to having this bump interfere with my movement. I sighed and leaned back into the water. I looked down at my stomach. As much as I hated to admit to this; it was time to wear the maternity clothes. There was no doubt, I was pregnant and it was time to flaunt it. As soon I was able, I was going to give Ella the go-ahead with the buying/choosing of the maternity clothes.

When I finally managed to get myself up, I went to dress in the PJ's Ella she had chosen for me. I picked them up and decided against it. Actually, I wouldn't really consider these as PJ's; they were more in the lingerie department. I didn't even want to imagine what I looked like in it; all I know is that it can't be too pleasant to see it on with this bulge popping out of my tummy. I decided on one of Ranger's T-shirts instead. That even seemed to cover me better, and it was just barely covering my ass. Well to hell with it all! All I was doing was going to bed, and I think it's safe to say that my crazy "hormone" state would help fend Ranger off. (Well at least for the time being).

I walked out of the room to find Ranger reclined on the couch. He was dressed in his full attire, but seemed to be in his relaxed mode with his arms rested behind his head.

"Babe, you have no idea what seeing you in my shirt does to me." Ranger said in a strained voice. His eyes traveled down my body but seemed to be fixated precisely where my mid-thigh was; which is also where the hem of the shirt had stopped. I felt myself flush.

"Well, it was either your shirt or this…" I said, letting what Ella had picked out for me dangle from my grasp. Ranger's eyes darkened and a small smile curved his lips.

"I think Ella deserves a raise" he said deeply. I rolled my eyes and plopped down next to him.

"I'm sorry for getting all emotional on you. I just can't seem to control it." I told him. Ranger turned his head over to me, but otherwise didn't move from his reclined position.

"It's understandable babe" Ranger said.

"I'm just so thankful your sister is here. I know that I could easily go to my sister and mother, but for some reason they just don't understand that my needs are different." I said, not really talking to anyone in general. I felt my eye lids become heavy, and soon I was being carried by a pair of strong arms. Those same arms then tucked me into bed and brushed my unmanned curls from my face. I felt a pair of tender lips brush against my forehead as my impending dreams awaited me…

* * *

I woke up to feel those same strong arms wrapped around my middle. I felt so comfortable that I didn't want to move. I peeked open my left eye to see Ranger gazing at my exposed stomach where the shirt had ridden up. His hands began to make gentle rubbing circles on my abdomen. At that point my eyes were wide awake and open. I noticed Ranger had an expression on his face that I couldn't recognize. 

"Ranger?" I questioned. He looked startled when I gently called out his name; it was as if he actually wasn't aware that I was awake. _Well that was a first._

"Yeah babe?" Ranger asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He was silent for a moment, and when he spoke his voice was soft.

"I think I felt the babies move." He whispered in awe.

"Really" I answered back in an excited tone. He nodded his head. He had this look of fascination displayed across his face and I saw a new side to this big bad street guy, aka Ranger. He entwined our fingers and guided our clasped hands to my stomach. It didn't take long before I felt the gentle jolt on the side of my stomach.

"Do you feel that?" Ranger asked in amusement. I felt my tears pool in my eyes as my sight became blurry.

"Yes. Yes I can. I feel it inside of me as well. It's weird to think that I have them inside me." I admitted. Ranger gave me a small smile then leaned down and lightly kissed my stomach where I felt the movement.

Of course the tender moment between us didn't last long before we were _interrupted_ with an obnoxious ringing. Ranger made an irritated grunt as he reached over to the nightstand and answered his cell.

"Talk" Ranger said crossly. Ranger listened in with his blank face in place. "I'll be down in 20" Ranger answered, then disconnected before someone could respond.

He got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. I started to day-dream knowing there was a naked Ranger in the next room. Lord have mercy, it was going to take all of my restraint not to go in there and jump his bones. I guess now that my morning sickness has left, I've moved onto the over-active hormone state. Bet Ranger would just love that!

"I have to meet with a client; I'll be free by dinner so if you'll wait I can join you." Ranger called from the bathroom. He had started the shower, and my thoughts then returned to him naked with the water running down his hard solid body. For a moment I thought I would join him, but then thought better of it. (Besides, the bed was just too comfortable!)

Ranger poked his head out from the bathroom and looked over at me. "Did you hear me?" He inquired. I shook my head to recover from my fantasy, and looked over at him.

"Oh…yeah, sure I could join you in the shower… I mean dinner! I could join you for dinner!" I answered hoping he hadn't read my thoughts. He gave me a small smirk and turned back into the bathroom. I leaned back into the pillows and sighed in embarrassment.

"That too" Ranger hollered back.

* * *

I was on my way back from lunch with Mark. We ate at some Italian restaurant which, of course, had Italian menus. So, needless to say I was very grateful for Mark being there, considering he actually spoke and read Italian. 

The meal was decent and we were able to carry on a conversation. All in all, the lunch was worth all the fuss with Ranger. He had finally agreed to let me go with a minimum of only two from his original four bodyguards. At first it took awhile for Mark to feel comfortable (who can blame him!) but soon we engaged in a friendly conversation.

He admitted up front that he thought he had a chance with me (romantically) when he planned on lunch, but after he saw the Merry Men bodyguards he decided he wanted to keep his hide so kept it friendly.

After he broke the ice and came clean, I explained to him that I was, in fact, off the market…or so that's what I told him. I didn't want to have to explain mine and Ranger's so called "relationship".

When the meal was over, Mark had brushed me up on my Italian and, as it turned out, I was a fast learner. He agreed to help me learn Italian and we would get together once a week. I told him I'd have to get back to him on that, but I figured since he set the record straight between us, Ranger wouldn't mind.

I was getting into my car when my cell rang. It was Lula.

"Speak to me my girl" I joked into the phone.

"You sure got that right! I'm always at your side, 100 percent of the time. No matter what white girl, through thick and thin, till death do us part…chicks before dicks…" Lula went on.

"Lula, okay I get it. So what's up?" I asked her.

"Well, I hate to be the one to be the bearer of bad news, but like I said, chicks before dicks, right?" Lula said.

"Okay Lula, where are you going with this?" I finally got out.

"Why don't you stop by the office? Oh, and doughnuts, that might help." Lula replied.

I entered the office, doughnuts in tow. The girls had apprehensive looks on their faces, so I was glad to have the doughnuts with me.

"Who died?" I said while walking towards them. They were seated at Connie's desk so I pulled a chair up next to them, and plopped down. No one even reached for a doughnut, and that made me really nervous.

"So I take it this is pretty serious." I said. They both looked down and nodded their heads. "Well, spill it. You're from Jersey, I'm from Jersey…I'm sure what ever it is we can handle it." I encouraged.

"Well, earlier today in the office…" Connie drifted off.

"Yeah, go on" I hassled.

"Yeah Lula, go on" Connie said, egging Lula on. Lula gave Connie a pissy glare, and then looked over to me.

"Now this could have just been one big misunderstanding you see, but earlier today we saw…well that is to say we witnessed something that might be a little…" Lula started.

"Oh god, tell me you didn't murder Joyce and she's stuffed somewhere here in the office." I agonized. _I was so not in the mood to deal with that today. _

"Not a bad idea, but no…the opportunity hasn't sprung itself yet. Plus we wouldn't do that without you, we're dumb but not_ that_ dumb" Lula explained. Well she had a point; I would definitely want to be there.

"Well just get out with it already!" I shouted, causing both Connie and Lula to jolt.

"We saw Ranger with Jeanne Ellen!" Lula exclaimed. I blinked. At first I felt Lula's distress over the issue, but then I remembered that Jeanne Ellen was "strictly business", so that left me with a relieved feeling.

"Okay, well she does work in the same field as Ranger, I knew about this already. So there is nothing to worry about girls." I told them, but it sounded as if I was trying to convince myself. I started to rise from my chair, but they both looked down again, so I sat back down. "Okay, what now!" I demanded, rather than asked.

"There is more to it than that. They seemed…well, how would you put this? They seemed _friendly_ towards each other." Connie answered.

"Well they do work together." I replied.

"They certainly were working it, that's for sure" Lula mumbled. Connie jabbed Lula's side.

"Hey!" Lula shrieked.

"We agreed to go at it lightly" Connie argued with Lula. Lula shrugged.

"What do you mean by _they were friendly_?" I asked, starting to feel a little panicky.

"You know; smiling, arms around each other's shoulders, beaming into each other's eyes. Oh! And don't forget the little make-out section in the alley." Lula let out.

"Hey! We don't know that. All we know is they went into the alleyway, and didn't come out for like…what five minuets tops?" Connie directed to Lula. Lula shrugged.

I felt my jaw drop in shock, and found I was motionless. I slowly started to make my way towards the door. I didn't get far before my legs gave out on me, and I dropped to the floor.

"Well so much for going at it lightly, that tile floor is anything but" I heard Lula say before the darkness took me.

When I was able to gain consciousness again, I was laid out on the office couch, with the girls fanning me. For a moment I forgot where I was, and how I got there. But then it all came back to me.

Ranger and Jeanne Ellen.

I stood up and pushed away their fanning as I made my way towards the door.

"Wait girl, what are you gunna do?" I heard Lula yell to me. I didn't reply, just kept on walking.

I was going to get an explanation out of this. I was hell on heels, minus the heels (for the time being).

Before I knew it, my car was parked in the Rangeman garage. I slammed the car door, and as if in a trance, I made my way towards the elevator.

I reached the control room floor and looked around for a source to spill the beans about Ranger.

Ah-ha! Lester.

Lester was re-loading his gun when he looked over at me. He winked but when his only response was my death glare, he changed expressions. He came over to my side, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay there Bomber?" Lester asked. I started to look around for Ranger, but came up empty.

"Where is he?" I said through gritted teeth. Lester seemed to tense next to me, but when I glared at him he cracked.

"He's in a meeting…but you can't disturb him" Lester called out to me as I made my way towards the conference room. Lester wasn't able to stop me in time, and I barged through the door.

All eyes traveled to me, with Ranger at the opposite end of the long table. He was in the middle of speaking, but ceased when his eyes met mine.

"We need to talk now" I demanded. The eyes went over to Ranger to regard what his reply would be. Expecting him to refuse, they all tensed in their seats.

"Gentlemen, will you please excuse me for a moment?" Ranger said. I waited until he reached my side, when he then guided me out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked me to the corner of the office, then pulled me to the side.

"I'm assuming there is a good reason you disturbed that very important, but probably now pointless, meeting proposal." Ranger said in an annoyed tone. I ignored his sarcasm and got right to the point.

"You kissed her in the alleyway" I stated. Ranger looked away. I grabbed his tie, and pulled him down to me. "Strictly business, huh? Well I'll strictly business you buddy…" I started , but was pulled away by a strong force. The force turned out to be Tank, I noticed, as I was lifted into the air.

"What do you want me to do with her boss?" Tank asked.

"Hey! Put me down now! You can't manhandle me!" I shrieked.

"Set her down, but don't let her go whack on me" Ranger commanded. Tank slowly set me down, and I immediately started towards Ranger, who didn't move, let alone flinch. I didn't get far before Tank once again restrained me. Ranger walked over to me and looked directly into my eyes.

"Calm yourself, we're gaining an audience." Ranger spoke softly, while indicating towards the office employees. I looked around the room to find all Rangeman employee eyes on me.

"Do you think I give a damn!?" I exclaimed.

"Stephanie please" Ranger pleaded in a soft voice. I met his eyes and saw his concern and care for me. I gave in and nodded to him. Ranger made some kind of indication to Tank, and I was released from his grasp. I looked down at my shoes, starting to feel ashamed of myself. When Ranger spoke his voice was subtle, but stern as he asked me to meet him in his apartment. I complied peacefully and made my way to the seventh floor.

I started pacing back and forth between the kitchen and the den/living room. I couldn't seem to sit still, I was just so irritated that I was being kept in the dark, and not told anything! But maybe things weren't as bad as I was viewing them to be.

Okay, with that said, what about this whole Jeanne Ellen thing? What the hell was that about? As much as I hate to admit this, it really hurt me when I heard about Ranger and Jeanne Ellen. Maybe Ranger just isn't the kind of commitment type of guy. What if Jeanne Ellen was right about him not committing to one person? But even so, could I really live the rest of my life with him in it knowing that he's not mine and could be with god knows who.

Before my mind could continue on with its "what if's" Ranger walked through the door. We both made some sort of unspoken language and sat across from each other in the living room. We were silent for a few beats before anyone gave in. Of course, it was me who give in first and broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for what I did in there. It was rash and foolish and I'll go and apologize to them if you would like" I said. Ranger blinked, then let out a sigh and leaned onto his elbows, resting his face on his palms.

"You really are going to be the death of me" Ranger said shaking his head. "And no, it would not be a good idea if you were to apologize. The clients left the room thinking you were nothing more than a Rangeman employee salvaging a case, so if anything else they were impressed." Ranger admitted. You would think I would be hurt that he referred to me as nothing more than an employee. But I understood where he was coming from. It wouldn't have been appropriate if he admitted that he impregnated one of his employees, one of which he isn't even married to. That wouldn't have gone over well.

"So it went well?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes, it went just fine. Now you want to explain to me what is bothering you?" Ranger asked, finally making eye contact. I looked away from his gaze. Like hell he didn't know.

"It was nothing, just my hormones acting up again." I answered distantly. Ranger gave me a "yeah right" look.

"Uh-uh, I don't think so babe. You've played that card enough with me, now spill it," Ranger demanded with authority in his voice. Oh, so we're going to play it this way.

"Okay, fine. I don't appreciate the fact that you can shove your tongue down someone else's throat, while I'm the one who is stuck getting fat and leaving me completely undesirable to men. How can I compete with her, she's like black belt Barbie…and I'm, I'm…" I trailed; my hormones got the best of me as my water works started up again. Ranger walked up to me and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"You are the most desirable women I have ever laid eyes on babe. You might feel undesirable or intimidated but if anything you've become even more irresistible." Ranger said gently. I looked up to meet his gaze and found I believed him. I wasn't sure if he was being honest with me, but Ranger doesn't say things he doesn't mean, let alone lie. But he is also known to change the subject from time to time, so he'll throw in a distraction. And right about now that _distraction_ was kissing its way down my neck.

"Oh no you don't! I know what you're up to bucko. So don't go changing the subject on me. Explain!" I commanded. Ranger let out a sigh and pulled away.

"Babe it's not what you're thinking" Ranger told me. I raised my eyebrows expecting an elaboration. After a moment I let out a sigh of my own.

"So you really weren't kissing her in the same spot where you've pulled the moves on me countless amounts of times." I bluntly said. Ranger let out another sigh.

"Do you remember the incident with Scrog?" Ranger asked. I nodded a yes and Ranger continued. "Well I'm trying to pull the attention off from you and move it to Jeanne Ellen instead. I'm hoping that the "stalker" will become engrossed with her instead, and I can work with Jeanne Ellen to capture this psycho." Ranger explained. I gave him my version of the blank face, but of course he could see right through me. "Babe, trust me on this".

"Well what makes you think that he won't just think you're a player? He'll still focus in on me, they always do. Besides, he'll start to notice that I'm pregnant, and I'm not with Joe so you're the only one he'll suspect. That leaves me the eye of the prize, also your biggest weakness." I pointed out. Ranger was quiet for a moment and looked away from me. He then met my eyes, with a small smile in place. He was up to something; and he wasn't sharing what he knew. I stood my ground and placed a hand on my hip.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked. Ranger's small smile widened into a full-on grin.

"You're so cute when you're determined. And yes, I have thought of all that. Why do you think I'm allowing you to go on these "dates" with your pal Mark?" Ranger answered.

I wasn't sure what he was trying to get across, but soon caught on. He was hoping everyone would think Mark and I were together…romantically.

"You think people are going to buy that? And what do you mean you _allowed_ me to go out with Mark?! I thought we compromised; that's why I agreed to those damn body-guards! I thought we were getting along at this, but I guess I was wrong!" I yelled. I started to walk away but he walked in front of me, blocking my path.

"Stephanie, don't think of it that way. Trust me; I had you and your safety in my best interest." Ranger stated. I started to say something but was interrupted by his phone.

"Damn it!" Ranger muttered under his breath as he reached for his phone.

"Yeah, so what were you saying about having me in your best interest? Well low and behold; it's another distraction for you to change the subject." I said to him in an aggravated tone. I felt like throwing a fit, but was proud when I contained myself.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry for this. You…."

"Sorry about what? Your life?" I interrupted. "That's a pretty big burden to be apologizing for, Ranger." Ranger looked up with a look of hurt, and then held my gaze for a moment before he turned away and answered his phone.

* * *

_Please review! I'm in the process of brainstorming, so pleae feel free to add suggestions! _


	14. Chapter 14

_So I see it's been awhile. I had this chapter written, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it. I wasn't sure where I was going with the story then, but I figured I could post this (It has been quite some time since my last posting!) Oh, and I did not use a beta reader for this chapter, so I apologies up front. _

* * *

Chapter 14

I had fallen asleep a little after Ranger had left. I was woken up about two in the morning when I felt a presence in the room. Ranger had walked into the bedroom in full black swat-like gear. Laced-up boots, utility belt, guns and ammo, bullet vest, night goggles, you name it and he had it. I sat up in bed as he walked towards the closet.

"Jesus, did you like invade a third world country or something?" I asked.

"No not today. It was a hostage situation with one of my clients" Ranger said, making his way to the closet. I sat back against the headboard waiting for him to come out. He emerged wearing a towel wrapped around his waste, and walked into the bathroom.

My jaw hit the floor as if I were in awe…which I was. Damn the man is hot! No matter how pissed at him I was, he always made my hormones sore with lust. I snapped out of my trance when I heard the bathroom door shut.

Was it just me, or did he seem a little tense? He avoided eye contact, he spoke in an even tone, and on top of that, he didn't even conduct his usual sexual tease about joining him in the shower. And that left me disappointed.

I hated it when Ranger gets upset with me. He becomes all quite and solemn and it can be intimidating. It makes me frustrated that I can't argue with him because he's giving me the cold shoulder. Well, two can play that game!

I laid back down and turned to face the wall on the opposite side of the bed. I then shut my eyes when I heard the shower turn off.

The door opened and I waited to feel the bed dip down on the opposite side of the bed. Instead I noticed the light turn on in the closet. I sneaked a peek over to see what the hell Ranger was doing. Was he that upset with me that he couldn't even share a bed with me? That just seemed too out of character for Ranger so I pulled the quilt back and made my way to the closet.

When I reached the door I learned up against it and placed my hands on my hips. Ranger was still in his towel, deciding on what to wear.

"If you're _that_ upset with me, I'll sleep on the couch. It is you're bed after all" I suggested, irritably. Ranger looked over at me.

"I have paper work to do" Ranger simply said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh really?" I said annoyed, tapping my foot.

"Yeah, really. You should go back to bed." Ranger instructed.

"So tell me, what kind of paper work has to be done right this moment? It's three o'clock in the morning Ranger!" I emphasized.

"Stephanie, you should go to bed" Ranger repeated.

"Ranger, _you_ should go to bed. Save it for the morning…I mean later in the morning, like when normal people get up." I said. _Well that was stupid, Ranger is anything but "normal" in human standards._

"Fine" Ranger said, dropping the towel. I was about to say something, but found I couldn't find my voice. Ranger was naked, completely naked…walking to the bed…naked.

This time when my jaw hit the ground, it was followed by a pool of drool seeping down my chin. I wouldn't be surprised if I started panting right at this point.

I followed out of the closet to find Ranger already in the bed, the blanket unfortunately already pulled up; laying low on his hips. The man was a sight for sore eyes. I hate the fact that he can have this affect on me, especially when we were at tense terms with each other.

Ranger must have noticed my disappointment of him covering himself and shook his head.

"Babe" was all he said.

I stood in the middle of the room having inner debates with myself. See I knew it would be a bad idea if I joined him. Very bad, but at the same time very pleasurable.

On the other hand, the coach was not a very appealing place for me to sleep, seeing how I am the size of a whale now. But on the other hand, I wouldn't be having regrets for doing something (something meaning a sexual encounter) I regretted in the morning after.

I wasn't debating too long when Ranger just pulled my side of the covers back and instructed me to sleep. I didn't feel like testing Ranger right now, so I complied.

The next morning, I of course woke up alone (fully clothed too…unfortunately). I didn't have anything special planned today, so I decided to get some searches done on the fourth floor.

When I reached my cubicle, my box was full to the max. I let out a groan, and sat down in my chair. I started to get some done, already an hour into it, when I noticed a white envelope addressed to me. At first I considered tossing it, but at the last second decided against it.

Who would send me mail here? This was not where my mail was self-addressed to. I looked around for anyone suspicious. Only Rangeman employee's could have gotten in, or secured clients. But then again it was only mail, and anything personally addressed isn't considered a threat. Even so I thought of bringing it to Ranger. But still I didn't sense anything threatening about the envelope. Guess there was only one way to find out.

So, I of course ripped that sucker open faster then an eager kid on Christmas. Inside was a brochure on the new public outdoor pool in Trenton. Great, the first mail I get in a month other than a bill, or a threat turned out to be junk mail.

I went to toss it out when a small piece of paper flew out. I picked it up and turned it over. It was a free day pass of access to the pool…no children allowed! There was also a free drinks pass, but I didn't even bother to consider it being pregnant and all. But even so, any place that offers free drinks can't be too bad of a place…so what the heck; I could use a little sun anyway!

So here I was, sun-bathing in the sun with personnel tending to me…or rather my feet at the moment. (I was getting a foot massage) There were only a few other adults who were also soaking in some rays, other then that the place was nothing but peace and quite. I sighed in contentment.

After my massage was done, I dismissed my entourage (how freaking cool is that; _my entourage!_) and then reclined back into my lounger. I had just about fallen asleep, baking in the sun when there was a tapping on my shoulder. I looked over to see a scraggly man sitting on the adjacent chair staring right into my face. He had big horse-like teeth, and square black glasses. Out of all the empty chairs in the pool area, he had to sit next to me. Go figure!

"It certainly is a b-e-a-utifull day out…wouldn't you say" The man asked.

"Uh, yeah it's nice out" I said awkwardly.

The man didn't say anything more, so I resumed back to my basking. I was just getting into the feel of the warmth of the sun when the tapping on my shoulder started up again. I rolled my head over to see the man once again facing me, sitting on the edge of his chair.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, starting to get annoyed.

"My name is Dexter" the man said.

"Okay" I answered, turning my head away.

"This is my fist time here, I hear it's new…is that true?" Dexter asked. Not moving from my position I answered.

"Yes, yes the place is new. They just opened." I answered irritated.

It was about five minuets before Dexter began to speak again. It took all my control not to reach over and throttle the man to death.

"…so you can see that using a 15 SPF would have a better impact then a protection 8 factor, that is if you prefer the protective tanning over regular sunscreen." Dexter explained. I took a deep breath and attempted to plaster on a polite smile.

"Look Dexter, this is all great stuff to know and all, but there are like dozens of empty chairs. Why don't you act like a banana and slit." I told him.

"Oh, I couldn't do that, I'm allergic to bananas!" Dexter exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't mean literally you dumb…" I started but stopped myself, and instead tried for a more gentle approach. "Okay, what I meant was I really just want to enjoy myself here and I can only do that if I can have my quite time. Are you getting where I'm going with this?" I asked.

"Oh yeah completely" Dexter said, while motioning his lips being zipped shut. I suppressed another eye roll and instead got back to my time in the sun.

"So how far along are you?" Dexter asked. I was about to let out an irritated shriek, but instead became startled by his question.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked.

"You know…" Dexter said, pointing at my stomach.

"Oh that…well I'm just, ah well…" I paused trying to think of something to say. I wasn't able to come up with some kind of excuse, so I instead began to pull on my swim suite cover. "Oh gee, will you look at the time, I really must get going" I said, collecting my things and making it towards the exit.

"Oh, well it was nice meeting you Stephanie" I heard him call out from behind me.

"Yeah yeah, you too" I spoke as I made my way out. I stopped when I realized I never told him my name. "Hey wait a minuet how do you…." I started to say, but stopped when I turned around to find him gone. I looked around and found that I was all alone as well. I quickened my pace and made my way to the exit.

When I finally got to my car my shakes had began to start up. Something didn't feel right about that. For the first time since the threats began I felt very exposed and defenseless.

Who was that man, and how did he know my name? I don't recall telling him my name. And was it just a coincidence that I received that invitation in the mail, and Dexter decided to sit next to me and make conversation. My spidy senses were not agreeing with it all just being a coincidence, and chances were it wasn't.

When I got back to Rangeman, I decided that I wouldn't bother telling Ranger about my pool side encounter. I mean all I had was a feeling that something was off, and I didn't feel like starting up another argument about me leaving Rangeman without protection.

I first stopped at the lobby to get something to eat before I headed up to change out of my swim suite. It was just a little after four, so dinner wouldn't be for awhile. I had made myself a small sandwich and was half way done with it when Bobby walked through the door.

"Hey there Bombshell, how's it goin?" Bobby asked walking towards the fridge.

"It's goin, how about you?" I asked him.

"All is going great." Pause "Oh who am I kidding? All is not great; I'm having a hard time getting use to this night shift. These hours are brutal." Bobby answered. I gave him a sympathetic look. I would hate to have to work until the wee hours of the night, and then having to be on-call for an emergency.

"I can't even imagine" I said. Bobby smiled at me.

"Well maybe you could put in a good word with the boss…seeing how you have that _special_ relationship with him" Bobby teased. I rolled my eyes and Bobby let out a chuckle.

"So, I see you're getting a little rounder here" Bobby said, while placing a hand on my stomach. I swatted it away.

"Hey it's not that obvious…is it?" I asked.

"Well not when you were sweat shirts everyday. But when you where skimpy little bathing suite covers it is a little more noticeable." Bobby said, pointing out the obvious. I looked down, and noticed that I could barley see my feet anymore. My eyes began to get watery and I held in a sob.

"Oh shit" Bobby muttered.

"It's not my fault I cry all the time!" I cried.

"Oh I know it's not sweetheart. You look beautiful, and I didn't' mean to make you upset." Bobby enlivened.

"I know that Bobby…it's just I'm crying all the time now, getting fatter by the day, craving all these weird healthy foods, and now I can barely see my feet!" I exclaimed.

"Steph, it's all normal for this to happen" Bobby explained, pulling me into a hug. He began to rub my back, soothing me until my cries had stopped. He then pulled back and looked at me at arms length. "Wait did you say you were craving _healthy _foods?" Bobby asked. I looked down and nodded as if I were ashamed.

"You should have seen the sandwich I ate. Ranger would have been proud." I said.

"Well then I guess it's safe to say that you are defiantly having pregnancy cravings because the bomber I know wouldn't even touch something healthy…let alone eat it." Bobby joked. I smiled up at him.

"Damn straight" I teased back.

I reached the seventh floor to find it empty and was relieved by that. I was in no mood to explain where I was this afternoon, or why I was shaken up by it. I went to find something to dress into that wasn't so lacking and apparent.

When I got to the closet I found that all my clothes were gone. Was Ranger that mad at me that he'd move me and my stuff down to the fourth floor?

I started to head towards the door but became distracted by what was on the bed. A huge pile of clothes were all spread out on the bed. I walked over to the bed and noticed they were all maternity clothes. I noticed there was also a note, it was from Ella:

_Well here you are dear. I'm sorry it took so long for the delivery to arrive, I'm sure you were becoming pretty uncomfortable in you're regular clothes. Well I have a pretty big selection here for you; if you need anything else feel free to let me know!_

_Ella_

_P.S Oh, and I'll be up later to organize the clothes for you in the closet, so don't bother to feel obligated to do so! _

I felt so touched by Ella's gesture. She is so good to me. She had picked out many selections from some very prestigious designers that specialized on maternity styles. So needless to say, I was going to be a very stylish fat whale while I carried around my unborn twins.

I had grabbed a few shirts and a pair of fitting jeans and walked into the closet. I put on the fist shirt and looked into the wall mirror at my new lacy blouse that Ella picked out. I sighed, and continued to fuss with it. I turned sideways, trying to see if from a different angle the blouse looked any better. No such luck, I looked like an innocent 12-year-old goody good playing house. Too much floral, too much lace and way too much…

"You're beautiful." I heard an admiring voice from behind me. I turned around to see a love-stricken Ranger leaning against the closet doorway as he eyed my physique. He had a look of tenderness upon his face, and it made my heart melt. No one has ever looked at me in that way. I know this is going to sound pathetic, but it made me want to cry; that's how intense the feeling was. I looked down to find myself caressing my stomach and a small smile planted across my face. I looked back at Ranger and gave him an exaggerated annoyed look.

"And just how long have you been standing there?" I asked tauntingly. He smirked and walked over to me. He joined our hands and started to rub my stomach. He looked into my eyes and leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips. He lifted my shirt past my bellybutton and bent down to place feather light kisses on my belly. What had started out as a tender intimate moment soon became a loss-age of hormone control. We soon became a mash of unclothed bodies, shoved all the clothes off from the bed, and soon I was staring up at Ranger as his body covered mine…

I woke up to find my self intertwined with Ranger. I had my leg sprawled across him; while I lay on my side. The side of my face was up against his chest. He was in a half-sitting position; up against the head board looking down at my uncovered body. I followed his path of sight. I noticed how we mended together as if one. My fair creamy skin glowed against his rich mocha complexion.

As I laid there I wondered if he was having the same thought.

"Christ you're beautiful." I heard him say in a husky voice. "It takes all the will power I have not to flip you on your back, and take you; burying myself deep inside you while you whimper beneath me" he said while his hand slid down my body. I felt a chill travel down my back were his hand had followed. His hand continued to creep down my body and my thoughts began to mingle with his. My hormones jolted awake, and I was thinking that I really wouldn't mind if his will power snapped and I ended up flat on my back—Ranger sprawled over on top me. And I think you can guess what would happen after that…

* * *

The room was dark when I woke again. I could see Ranger walking from the lightened bathroom towards the closet. I looked over at the clock to find it just after 5:30 pm. It seemed I must have slept through the day. . I guess that Ranger and some crazy horizontal positions can have that affect on you I tried to sit up from lying on my back, but found my body had different ideas for me. I was sore in places I didn't even knew I had.

"Babe, we need to get up. I have a meeting, and your mother has been calling," Ranger said to me while dressing in the closet. I attempted one last time to pull my self up, but found no success.

"Yeah easy for you to say, for me it seems our mid-day rendezvous has prevented me from any kind of lower body movement." I replied bluntly. Ranger walked over to me while fastening his watch and leaned down to where my face was.

"Sometimes I have that effect" Ranger spoke tastefully; his Cuban accent wooing its way down to my lower reign. His lips were grazing mine when he spoke, and I felt him smile against my lips.

"Babe if I come back into that bed, don't expect to have the ability to walk again anytime soon" Ranger said. He sure wasn't kidding when he said he'd ruin me for all other men. I smiled up at him.

"Who said anything about a bed…I still need to take a shower" I said with a conniving grin in place.

Ranger's eyes pooled black, showing he was in a full lust mode. I used what strength I had left to pull him down onto me. Needless to say Ranger was going to be late to his meeting. I had just stripped him of his clothing, when it hit me that my mother had been calling.

I pushed away feeling frazzled; Ranger gave me a questioning look.

"My mother called!"

"Yeah, multiple times in fact" Ranger replied.

I sprung out of bed, making a bee-line to the closet. I was tossing clothing looking for something to fit but came out empty. I remembered we had shoved the pile of maternity clothing from the bed from our heat of passion, and I rushed over to the pile of clothing on the floor.

"Babe, you're looking a little crazy there, you want to explain what's going on?" Ranger asked while reclining on the bed. I looked over to see he was in fact still nude, just the way I had left him. I paused, lust-struck and took in the view.

"Earth to Stephanie" Ranger said. He had moved the sheet up to his hips, and I whined at the loss. Ranger let out a chuckle and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Oh…uh, sorry," I answered feeling flustered. "We are suppose to be at my mom's for dinner tonight"

Ranger stilled for a moment, appearing to be in thought.

"We?" Ranger asked

"Uh, yeah. Didn't I tell you that already?" I asked, already knowing the answer seeing how I never did get the chance to ask.

"I don't recall you brining it up, no." he replied

"Oh, well were to be expected at dinner tonight" I answered, pressing my luck.

Ranger didn't say anything, just let out a groan and made his way over to the closet.

"I take that as a yes?" I hollered over to Ranger as he closed the closet door.

We were driving to my parents—the car in rigid silence. I kept nervously eyeing the clock.

5:57

We were cutting it close, and it had me on edge. I gave the clock a second glance hoping I had read it wrong.

5:57

Flash

5:58

I let out a sigh.

"Can't you drive any faster?" I exclaimed.

I felt the car pull over and come to a stop.

"What the hell! Ranger were going to be late. Its 5:58…shit now its 5:59! Step on it buster!"

Ranger didn't answer. Just sat there eyes glued to the front, hands sitting loosely on the steering wheel while he was bent over slightly.

I was suspecting he was gathering what little patients he had, hoping to prevent himself from strangling me.

But it didn't' phase me; he had no idea what my mother was capable of.

"Fine then, you can explain to my mother why were late. But don't say I didn't warn you! If I was driving we would already be pulling into the driveway! But no, this is your car, and only you can drive it! Men! Why do they…" I started, but didn't get the chance to finish.

Ranger had his tongue halfway down my throat before I could even protest.

Needless to say, I didn't say another word on the way to my mothers.

What can I say though?…Ranger has that affect on a girl.

We walked through the door and found we couldn't move. It wasn't just because we were shocked with awe. No, it was because we physically could not move.

It seemed my mother had thought this would be the perfect time to plan out a wedding…make that my wedding. I had never seen so many flower arrangements displayed.

I took a chance to glance at Ranger, and found he had the same expression I had; pure horror.

I gathered myself and called out to my mother. Seconds later she emerged from the kitchen holding what looked like to be cake samples. Seeing how cake is my weakness I about forgot to ask what this was all about…almost.

"Mother, what the heck is going on, and where are dad and grandma?"

"Well first of all, why don't you take a seat it's rude to just stand there Stephanie" she replied

I rolled my eyes plopped down at the dinning room table, Ranger following in behind.

"Your grandmother decided she'd have dinner with some new fellow of hers and your father is out having a boy's night."

_Lucky guy_

"Okay, then what's all this about?" I asked, motioning to the flower arrangements.

"Well what does it look like dear?" Mother asked. Alarms went off in my head, but I knew it would be a useless attempt to try and escape. My mother trapped me, and nothing was going to get my out of this one.

I looked over to Ranger to see if he was still breathing and found he was, but his coloring didn't look to good. Guess he didn't have any ideas either.

Truth was, Ranger and I were both avoiding the big debate on what to do with our marital status. He seemed just as fearful as I when it came to the 'Big Commitment'. At this point, I wasn't sure if we planned on just ignoring the whole situation together, or just getting it over with and then getting it annulled or something. Guess both were out of the question now seeing how my mother made the decision for us.

Thoughts of impending doom over took me, and I started envisioning myself in a lacy white gown that over took my person. I shuddered at the thought.

It wasn't long before I remembered that I am a grown woman, and this was going to be _my_ decision. I was about to put my foot down when my mother placed the cake samples in front of me.

All thoughts left me at that point and all I could think of was the pieces of heaven in front of me.

Unfortunately Ranger didn't let me divulge myself as he moved the platter from me.

"Hey! Come on now, we've got a wedding to plan here, give me the cake samples" I demanded.

Ranger gave me a warning look, and I caved in. Looking over to my mother, I gave her a determined look.

"Mother look, this is a really nice gesture and all, but you need to let me and Ranger deal with this" I told her.

"Nonsense dear, I am your mother; I'm required to help with the marriage preparations."

I looked up towards the ceiling hoping to find some sort of clarity. When I found none, I looked up at Ranger whose gaze was focused on me. I gave him a what-do-I-do look and he turned towards my mother.

"Mrs. Plum, I understand your motive, but I think Stephanie is capable of doing any sort of planning on her own" he said, implying on all subject matters.

My mother swatted the air and rolled her eyes.

"She said the same thing for her last wedding and look how that ended up"

That got my anger to flare, and before I could stop myself my big mouth run itself over.

"Mother there isn't going to be a wedding! See this," I said holding up my left ring finger "there is no ring, nothing, natta, zip! So you can take all this back…well except for the cake, and tell them were not interested."

With that said, I grabbed onto Ranger's sleeve and tugged him up, heading towards the door.

It wasn't until we were 5 minuets into driving before I started freaking.

"I can't believe I said that to my mother" I said in a monotone voice.

"Babe, it's your mother. She isn't' going to disown you" Ranger said flatly.

"Clearly you don't know my mother" I replied. Ranger turned his head giving me a get-right look. "Okay, she might not disown me, but I'll never see another homemade pineapple-upside-down cake for as long as I live." I said, not hiding the dread from my voice.

Ranger reached for my hand and kissed the inside of my palm.

"Babe we have Ella now" Ranger answered, giving my hand a squeeze before he placed it on this thigh.

"It's not the same Ranger" I answered.

Ranger didn't answer but nodded his head in understanding.

We were quite the rest of the ride back to Rangeman, and I figured I'd go and sleep my sorrow away.

We entered the lot and I reached the elevator on auto-pilot. We rode up to the seventh floor in silence and when the doors opened I started to walk out. Ranger grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. He placed my head under his chin and he rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

That's when I lost it. The water works had once again started up again.

I really hadn't a clue why exactly I was crying. Could be the strain my mother put on me. Or perhaps it's the fact I didn't have a ring on my finger and maybe didn't even want one, I was apprehensive about both. Or maybe it was all of the above. What ever the case, it was still having a affect on me.

Ranger picked me up and placed my legs around his waist as he carried me to the apartment. He unlocked the door then kicked it shut with his foot and made his way to the coach. He started to mumble soft soothing Spanish to me and my sobs subsided.

I pulled back facing him and wiped my tears on my sleeve.

"Sorry, these hormones are hard to keep in check" I said realizing how this fraise was turning into a mantra.

"Don't apologize, I like taking care of you" Ranger answered. I gave him a small smile and rested my head on this chest.

"I meant what I said" Ranger said after awhile. I didn't register what he said due to my groggy state so I gave him a questioning look.

"About us having Ella now. You don't need to be dependant on your mother so much. I know you don't like to cook or clean and Ella would be more then happy to oblige." Ranger said. I smiled up at him before answering.

"Yeah, but don't you think that's kindda sad that I can't provide for myself…or for them?" I said looking down at my growing bump.

"No, I think you would rather put your efforts else where. Were a family now, and I know you like your independence and I'm not going to take that from you, but Stephanie I told you up front that my line of work requires a lot from me. That's not fair to you for you to have to do all of that on your own. Let Ella help us, she'll be there but at the same time wont smother you like your mother would."

I let that sink in and decided he was right. It was time I cut the cord with my mother. It's time I lived my life by my standards, not my mothers.

Since we never did get to eat at my mother's, we heated up some leftovers and watched a movie, then soon after went to bed.

* * *

_Firstly I'd like to apologies, it was very rude of me for not keeping a regular update. I haven't found the time to write or continue this story and I lost track of where it was going. Not very classy of me, I know and once again I apologies. _

_Also, I'm horrible at writing smut…I've tried it and it just doesn't do its justice. So sorry if I disappointed any of you who were looking forward to it in this chapter(: If someone would like to try a go at it for me and it works well in the chapter, then by all means send it to me! I'd be happy to add it! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I felt myself being pulled from a deep sleep and brought into consciousness by an annoying bickering. Blinking back the grogginess, I realized the bickering came from a woman—a woman that I despise—Jeanne Ellen. Recognizing that my bed partner was not attached to my side, I realized he (Ranger of course) must be the one she's bickering with.

Now being fully awake, I threw the sheets back and stormed to the door. I stopped when I realized the voices were coming from the kitchen. I was still able to hear the conversation from where I was so I decided a little eavesdropping was in order. I was just too curious to barge in there and start a smack down. I turned my head toward the kitchen to get a better ear shot.

"Come on now, you know this could work" Jeanne Ellen fussed.

"You heard my answer. Now you need to leave Rangeman headquarters and give your key flab to Hal. I no longer will need your services" Ranger said in a monotone voice. Jeanne Ellen made a sound of disapproval and continued to entice Ranger.

"I don't understand here. You asked for my help and I was more then obliging. What's holding you back Ranger—you know we could be good together—just give me a chance".

There was a moment's pause and I began to worry if he gave in to her lure. When Ranger finally did speak, his voice held nothing but professionalism.

"There will never be anything between us. I made my intentions clear with you from the start—that this was just for the safety of my family and that I was using you. Now don't make me repeat myself again—leave _now"_. His voice held a tone I knew no one should reckon with. It even gave me chills and it wasn't even directed towards me.

I took that as my cue and walked out of the room. Ranger had his arms folded and was standing rigidly by the counter, while Jeanne Ellen had her back to me, facing Ranger.

Ranger made eye contact with me and his eyes softened. Jeanne Ellen now having noticed Ranger's look, turned to face where his attention was now directed. When she found me her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Well lookie here, if it isn't the whale herself. I see Ranger's kept you busy." She sneered at me, giving me a once over—head to toe. I looked down at myself. I had love bites all along my neck, I was wearing Ranger's T-shirt that barley covered my ass, and I was sporting the recently-been-fucked hair.

I looked back up at her and shrugged.

"What can I say…he can't keep his hands to himself" I replied smugly to her. I looked up to Ranger seeing a small smirk on his face. He was proud.

I could almost imagine him verbalizing "Proud of you babe". I smiled back up at him, and it seemed to just upset Jeanne Ellen even more.

"I think it's time for you to go now…please let the door hit you on the way out" I said all too merry with a plastered on smile.

She gave me her version of the 'blank face' and stormed out the door. That woman aims too high of wanting be a replica of Batman.

I looked over to Ranger to find him gazing out the window. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I could barley fit my arms around his build, and I just about reached his shoulders. He had a bare back and was in lounge pants. Seeing him clad in nothing but a bare chest really emphasized how powerfully built he really was.

His rigid-ness seemed to dwindle down and I felt him exhale heavily. I leaned in and kissed between his shoulder blades. We were silent, and yet the moment spoke for itself. We didn't need to speak words to relieve our problems…most of the time. We had this eerie bond that allowed us to connect on a level that only those who are truly bound have.

Simultaneously we both released each other and his blank face fell into place.

Guess he was back to work. I started to walk back towards the bedroom to change into something decent when I felt my arm being tugged by Ranger.

"We need to talk" he said. I nodded my head, expecting this. I knew he was formulating some sort of plan now that Jeanne Ellen was no longer a resource.

We made our way to the couch and I sat down opposite of him from his recliner. He studied me for a moment as if deep in thought; his forehead crinkling in doing so.

"So you going spit it, out or what?" I finally asked, breaking the silence. He raised his eyebrows at that and looked slightly amused.

"So impatient babe" Ranger said, shaking his head from side to side. I gave him a look that said: what else do you expect from me?! He then sighed and sank back into his seat.

"I think you need to leave town" he said. I blinked, not saying a word. "Don't go ballistic on me now, here me out first okay?" I simply nodded, not trusting what would come out of my mouth.

"It's not safe here Stephanie. If your situation was…" he paused in thought.

"If I weren't pregnant things might be a little different…is that what your trying to say?"

"Ya, that's true—but even then I wouldn't want you here, but right now because of your uh—pregnancy—you don't have a choice. You are leaving".

That fact that there was no room for me to have any say in the matter is what set me off. I have no problem with leaving—there's no way around that fact that I'm pregnant—it's just that I can't stand it when I'm ordered around like a god damn dog!

"Oh really?" I say to him, not hiding the aggravation from my voice.

"There's no way around this Stephanie. You are going—that is that, deal with it"

And with that he stood and started to walk off.

"Oh no you don't bucko! Don't you dare walk out on me" I exclaimed. I flew over to his side and moved in front of him; blocking his way to the exit. I none to gently jabbed him with my index finger; halting him in place. "Okay firstly, that is not how you treat someone—let alone you're…uh, well whatever it is I am to you—you just don't treat me that way Ranger! I don't like being commanded like I'm one of your soldiers on the frontline. Treat me with _some_ dignity here…that wouldn't be asking too much, now would it?"

By then I was out of breath and I felt light headed. I swayed slightly and began to tip over, when Ranger caught me by the forearms.

"Whoa there babe—take it easy" he said, guiding me towards the coach.

Once we sat down, Ranger began to feel my forehead—concern growing in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I just got a little winded—you know how I am when I get going—I forget to breathe that's all" I said, trying to lighten his worry.

"I dono babe, maybe I should go get Ella" he said as he started to rise. I grabbed his arm to pull him back down to me.

"No! Look, I'm fine. I just can't stand arguing with you. It's just too much right now and I'm sick of it" I admitted. He nodded in agreement. "Look, why can't we just talk about this—you know include me in some of these plans".

"What if I went with you, would you go then?" he suddenly asked. I tried to raise my one eyebrow in question, but failed miserable. Ranger smiled. "I'm serious, I'd go with you—we could take the time to sort out what were going to do about…" he trailed off and indicated down to my stomach—the twins.

"Right" I agreed. That _was_ something we had to discuss. Like where I planned to live, how much involved Ranger was willing to be, and so forth. Then there was the whole 'us' factor. Were we an '_us_' now or are we just _him_ and _me_. Gaaaaah! This was becoming a little to much for me to bear. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Where did you plan on taking me?" I asked. He looked out into space in thought.

"I'm not sure, I figured you wouldn't appreciate being locked up in a safe house—and making you do so anyway probably wouldn't go over easy anyway" he said sliding his gaze over to me. I gave him a knowing smile.

"Yeah, probably" I agreed. He then sighed and stood up.

"Well then, we better start compromising because the sooner we leave the better. I have a feeling this guy is getting anxious and he's bound to make a move sometime. I'd like you to be out of the picture when he finally does make that next move".

"What makes you think this person is a guy. What if it was a girl…what then huh?" I asked mockingly. He knew I was just pestering but at the same time I expected the right answer—girls were just as capable as guys and I wanted to make that known. Call me naive, but I'm all for equal rights of men and women—not that this is at all irrelevant to our current problem…

Ranger crooked his eyebrow and gave me a get-real look.

"Babe, when has it ever been a girl?"

I bit my lip in thought.

Have I ever had a girl stalker before—has he? I'm sure he has, any girl would kill to have Ranger as their eye of the prize—too bad he was already _my _prize. I turned my thoughts back to the problem at hand. I then remembered the mafia women from the time of DeChooch; Christina who broke her hand and her sister Sophia. And then there was Scrog and his wife (a fake imitation of me). Then it occurred to me that they were never the master minds behind the suspense. There was always a bigger picture that they missed and there was always someone else behind it all.

I turned to Ranger in defeat: "I guess your right—but that doesn't mean that it couldn't be a girl".

Ranger gave me a small smile. "Never said it couldn't, just seems unlikely. I at first thought this had to deal with an issue from my past. But when I left town to deal with it, I discovered that issue had been resolved years ago" Ranger said with a look of conviction. "None of this seems to make sense anymore, I have no more leads and I'm starting to get impatient" he finished, now looking frustrated.

I gaped at him. "No! You—the infamous street savvy Ranger…getting impatient? I never thought I'd live to see the day!" I all but gasped in fake awe.

"Babe, when a man's women is threatened it's not unusual for him to lose his control" he said with a lop-sided grin. "It doesn't help that she's carrying his babies either".

I wasn't able to respond to him seeing how my tongue was twisted in a knot. He thought of me as his women—yes it was a bit possessive… yet I couldn't help but feel a little giddy by this fact.

I smiled up at him showing my understanding. Ranger rose to his feet and offered me his hand.

"I've got to head down to the office to take care of some business…how about we continue this later" Ranger said, pulling me up from the couch. I agreed and said I would be visiting with Celia and baby Adam for the morning.

We parted ways and I did my shower/hair thing. When I walked out of the room, Ella had set out a tray of pancakes and a side of fruit. I ate then walked down to Celia's room.

* * *

_Okay, I wasn't able to find a Beta reader, so I apologize for any grammar and such. If you're interested in being a beta for this story, please let me know. I wont have a strict posting schedule so it will be at your own pace as well. Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello again, well the usual disclaimers and all that. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. Oh, and once again I didn't use a beta so please understand and I apologizes, I will eventually get one, I just really wanted to post today so..._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Time is a peculiar thing. Some days I'll wake up, do my usual morning routine and go about my day. But there will be days when I'm momentarily stunned to see I've got a round bump protruding from my stomach. The stun turns to disbelief which then leads to excitement. Let me tell you though, it took awhile for the stun to reach to this point. Before, I was a delusional wreck living in a bubble of denial. Now that I've come to terms with myself, I realized I could do this whole 'mom' thing.

I was now about 26-weeks pregnant, and I was bigger then ever. Ranger has deluded me into taking it easy by not doing anything that could cause me stress—mentally and physically. So needless to say I was reduced to lots of T.V and quality time with baby Adam.

Celia spent her time with Ella doing the chores among Rangeman, and seeing how I'm immobile, I offered to watch Adam. He sure was an easy baby; I mean he slept…a lot. I would be so lucky if both my babies were anything like Adam.

Needless to say, I was getting restless with just laying around. There still was no threat and instead of relief, Ranger seemed to grow more antsy. I was able to convince him I didn't need to leave town—but in doing so I had to agree to stay captive in the building unless I was escorted by him and him alone.

The only time I ever left the building was for my doctor appointments. All was good from my last appointment and I was able to learn the sex of the babies, but I instead decided to wait. I didn't really care about the gender so much. Ranger claimed he didn't either, but I could tell he wanted one to at least to be a boy (what father doesn't)

I was watching an episode of Sex in the City when Tank and Ranger entered the apartment.

"Honey…your home!" I said, playing up _I love Lucy _hospitality to the fullest. Ranger didn't reply, just shook his head as if he were amused. Tank went over to pick up Adam but I slapped his hand away before he could reach him.

"Oh no you don't…he's sleeping, why disturb the peace" I fussed. Tank—being a man of many words—grunted, then made his way to the fridge.

"So what's up guys" I said, sitting up to face them.

"Just taking a lunch break babe. How are you feeling, can I get you anything?" Ranger asked me. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"I'm pregnant Ranger, not on the verge of a breakdown"

"Could' a fouled me" I heard Tank murmur under his breath—his head buried in the fridge.

"I so heard that!" I yelled over to him, throwing a pillow and missing him by a long shot.

"Wow, nice try bomber…next time actually try aiming"

"I…meant to do that" I so lamely replied. Tank gave me a knowing smile and took a bite of his apple.

Ranger, who was ignoring our spat; was flipping through the mail Ella had brought up. He stopped at one and studied the content of the outer package. He looked up at me holding out the small package.

"This came in for you, but I don't want you touching it…there's no return address".

"So! This is like the first outside contact I've had in…"

"Babe"

"Ranger…come on, let me have my mail"

"Stephanie, take it down a notch. You're over reacting, this could be…"

"Oh, just give it to me! Stop being so paranoid" I said as I grabbed it out of his hand. I know…it was a little impulsive, but come on now! What harm could it do just to open it?

After carefully ripping the package to shreds (I was a little excited), I peeled off the bubble rap. There lay a piece of black lacy fabric. I slowly lifted it up as it dangled from my fingers.

It was a thong…a black lacy thong with a pink trim.

It wasn't that fact that someone would mail this to me that left me uneasy. It was that these panties use to belong to me…when I was 17.

I felt the panties slip from my grasp and my head swarmed with a rush. Ranger grabbed hold of me before I teetered over.

"Babe!"

And then all went black.

* * *

Warm

Soft

Soothing

I sighed and snuggled deeper into the cushion that engulfed me. A feather touch was stroking softy against my face as an idyllic voice whispered in my ear. I felt myself smile as the voice grew lips, lips that were now traveling across my jaw.

"Hmm…that feels nice" I heard myself say. The voice was back but now held a more commanding tone.

"Babe wake up"

"10 more minutes…just give me 10" I replied to the voice.

"No babe, now" it ordered.

"Five then" I pleaded.

"I have doughnuts…waiting for you in the kitchen. You have to wake up if you want them" the voice bribed. I smiled knowingly. It thought it could trick me that voice…but I'm smart, I'm not giving in.

"I don't believe you" I told it. I heard the voice call over to someone and then something was brought over. I was drifting away again when my nose caught a sent of something mouth-watering.

Glazed, freshly baked, Ella home-made doughnuts.

I shot up faster then you could blink. I saw the doughnut being waved near my face and snatched it.

I finished it and was then handed another by Ranger.

"Well I'm not sure weather to be amazed or disturbed" Lester said from beside me, opposite of the couch. I looked around the room to see Ranger crouched down at my side, with Tank standing by his side. Bobby was at the end of the couch where my head was, taking measure of my blood pressure. They all looked amused but underneath the depths of their eyes, something else hindered.

Concern.

I tried thinking back to what happened before I was awoken. I looked around the apartment from where I was laying on the couch in the living-room. As my eyes wandered I came across a pile of bubble-wrap, and my memory was instantly restored.

The panties

I drifted my gaze at Ranger who met my stare. He knew I remembered. I then recalled him telling me not to open the contents and yet I totally disobeyed him. Guilt washed over me and the water works started.

"Oh Ranger, I'm so sorry!" I cried.

He pulled me into him and soothed me.

"Shhh babe, it's okay. I'm not mad; I just need you to listen now"

I nodded into his chest, agreeing that I was going to follow directions now. After I got myself together I pulled back from his hold. He held my face in his hands and swept my tears away using his thumbs. I smiled small and whispered thanks.

Ranger stood and addressed the men before turning back to me. I sat up and nodded.

"I know where the panties came from" I said aloud. The men gathered around me—zeroing their attention to my words. I took a deep breath—exhaled on a shaky gust of air. I was feeling self-conscious about having to spill my guts about my ruckus adolescent days.

"I was 17 and was going through a phase" I began. "It was after my floor-days with Morelli and…" I trailed off trying to think of the proper word to use. I didn't want to say I was a horny hormonal teenager…that just seemed a little too blunt.

"And you were no longer a virgin?" Lester piped in. I gave him my glare.

"Yes, and I was no longer a virgin. Anyway…" I said, trying to get back to my story. "…it was prom night and I had the perfect dress, hair, the whole shebang. My date was the guy that every girl in my class swooned over: Angelo Velamonte. It had started out as this summer fling and it lasted into the school year."

I took a chance to look at Ranger. He had on his blank face—jaw locked, eyes showing nothing, the works—but I knew there was more then meets the eye.

"So is this the guy you use to sneak out your parent's bathroom to have a midnight rendezvous with?" Lester teasingly added.

"Enough" Ranger growled with his teeth clenched.

"Hey…at least it wasn't Morelli man" Lester added holding up his hands in defense. Ranger snapped his head over to Lester looking as if he were going to inflict pain.

"Okay guys, put it away" I said, trying to clear the air of testosterone. "And to answer your question Les, yes he was that guy. Now back to my story."

"Yes ma'am" Lester said.

"So, here I was all dolled up and ready to go. Prom was to be held at a hotel so as you can imagine rooms were booked. Back then I had a group of friends I did everything with. Mary-Lou was part of the group and we were going to meet the others at the hotel" My throat was getting dry so I took a moment to swallow. "I didn't even make through the end of the dance before I found myself drunk off my ass with my dress around my waist" I said with disgust.

At this point the story had turned serious and no one said anything, let alone teasing. I refused to meet anyone's stare, afraid I had affected their judgment on me. Up until this point, I never really looked back on my teenage days. Those years weren't the most pleasant and I cringed just from thinking of the stupid shit I did. I had to work hard to earn back the trust from my family and others who expected more from me.

Ranger—, who had my hand between his—began stroking small serene circles on my hand. His tender look was only kept for me—and it was rarely given. I could just melt and have all my worries vanished just from looking into his molten brown eyes.

He must have sensed my insecurity, as he then brought my hand up to kiss my knuckles. Still holding my gaze he directed the others.

"Leave us"

They trotted to the door silently as they made their exit.

And then it was just the two of us, sitting in unspoken silence. I knew what he wanted to ask, and could almost see the screws turning in his head as he thought of how to word his question. I figured this went on long enough and answered for him.

"I wasn't raped…if that's what your wondering"

Ranger started pacing in front of me, scowling all the while.

"Then what would you call taking advantage of a drunken young woman? Please do inform me of what you called it back in the day"

Is that Ranger sarcasm?

"Ranger, please"

"Please what Stephanie? There is no justifiable reason…"

"It happened more then ten years ago! I was young and stupid…like you never did anything reckless in your day"

I knew bringing up his past would not be a smart thing to do, but I was hoping it would lead him off track.

"We all did things were not very proud of Stephanie. That's life, shit happens. It's how you deal with what happens to you that defines who you are" he said.

I wasn't sure if he was talking of his own past, or mine. Either way, it left me feeling ashamed for not standing up for myself and making it right for myself. It was silent, as he left me to my thoughts. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as well.

"What happened to this Angelo guy after that night?" Ranger asked suddenly. I had to close my eyes to recall seeing how it was awhile ago.

"Prom was on the last weekend of our senior year. We got out early because we were seniors. I don't remember seeing him after that night. He wasn't at graduation so I figured he had skipped town. He did that a lot." I replied. Ranger took what I said in and made a single nod.

"Anything else I should know?" he asked.

"I can't really think of anything, no. But if I do, you'll be the first to know" I answered. He stared at me for a moment, and then leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Okay. Just rest up and don't worry about this, I'll take care of it" He said pulling away from me.

"Rest up! Ranger what do you think I've been doing with my time these days! What are you going to do that I can't be a part of?"

He was already at the door, leaving me on the couch.

"I'm going to run a search on this Velamonte fellow and see if I can track him down--see what he's been up to these days"

Before I could reply, he had already slipped out the door.

* * *

_Okay, well I've got to do some brainstorming here! Let me know what you think in your review! Oh and if your interested in being a beta for this story, please let me know...I'd appreciate it!_


	17. Chapter 17

_

* * *

_

Okay now, let me say that this chapter seems to be my moving point for me. It's a little darker then the others; you get to see Ranger in a more fierce conduct. As we all know, Ranger has a past that none is too sure about. We don't know what makes Ranger the way he is (or who he really is and is capable of); only that he is called 'Ranger' because he was once a Ranger for the Special Forces. Oh, and this chapter has my first attempt with smut involved…which I'm a little apprehensive about so please be easy on me (: It's at the end and it's a very small part so you wont have to suffer very much…bear with me here!

_Oh, and same ol' disclaimers and all that sfuff (:_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Ha! Beat cha! 97 percent baby!" I taunted Lester.

"I don't think so beautiful. Your persistence streak is what counts, and I won you on that one" Lester chided. "Besides, your only on medium, I'm on expert".

"Yeah, but I only started yesterday. You've been playing this game for _way _longer then I have".

We've been playing _Guitar Hero_ for the last two hours and the majority of yesterday as well. Lester was on 'babysitting' duty and he decided watching re-run after re-run of _Sex and the City_ wasn't the best way to pass time. Thus, he brought over my now latest addiction: _Guitar Hero. _

After the whole panty incident, I have been reduced to having a continuous supply of 'supervisors'. Not that Ranger didn't trust me, he just felt that threats could come from anywhere (luckily this paranoia didn't extended to the bathroom). Needless to say, all my incoming phone calls were screened, e-mails were traced…the whole works.

So, I figured that if I was going to be cooped up, somebody better keep me occupied during this time, otherwise I'd be bound to stir up some trouble for my own entertainment purposes. Ranger knew that I wasn't making an empty threat but rather a promise if he didn't hold to his end of the 'bargain' of keeping me busy.

It was now Lester's turn to pick the next song—and as I guessed, it was _Barracuda_ by _Heart._ I hated this song! Well at least I didn't until this game that is…it was just too fast.

"Come on Les; pick something else for once will ya!" He didn't answer and just gave me his boyish grin that I found to be disgustingly cute. I rolled my eyes.

Another hour later, and I couldn't feel my fingers they were so stiff from playing.

"Okay, stick a fork in me…I'm done" I said.

"So, you forfeit" Lester replied.

"I have no choice…it's either quit now, or get carpal tunnel. Why aren't your fingers all bent out of shape…we've been at this for over three hours."

Lester smiled wickedly. "What can I say…" he began, his voice turning hoarse, "I'm good with my hands". He then gave me his wily smile and waggled his eyebrows while reaching for me.

"And I'm good with a gun" a deep voice suddenly arose. "Santos, you lay one finger on her and you'll see first hand just how _good_ I am" Ranger said from behind. I jumped in surprise by his sudden appearance.

"Jeez boss, it was just harmless fun" Lester replied. "And man, make some noise will you…you about gave your girl a heart attack".

Ranger didn't reply or respond just went about his way to the bedroom. My eyes followed him and I noticed he seemed determined; like a panther on the hunt. Sleek were his movements yet he pulled you in with his allure. I started to stand up to go after him, but Lester pulled me back down.

"Best not love…he's on the prowl, let him do his thing" Lester said. I snapped my head in his direction, glaring as I tried to pull my arm free.

"He wouldn't refuse me"

"Indeed you are right sweet-thang. In fact I believe you are the cause of his present, uh…determination"

"What are you talking about Les?"

Lester finally released my arm when he realized I was more curious about what he was to say then springing up on Ranger. Once he had my full attention he explained:

"Boss has not taken heed to any of the Rangeman business of late. It's been all about tracking this Velamonte fellow that's got him otherwise engaged".

I sat there in thought while Lester rose from his seated position. He continued towards the bedroom to where Ranger was. I heaved myself up (which was rather difficult as you can imagine) and followed in on Lester's wake. Ranger was on the phone talking rapidly all the while sounding in command.

I notice Lester wander about the room eyeing the bed and its tousled sheets. He stalked towards it and turned to face me giving me a smug smile, telling me he knew what I was up to last night. He then bent down towards the end of the bed to pick up my last night's sleepwear and studied it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to shrivel in embarrassment or dart across the room and smack the crap out of him. He started to swing the satin babydoll that dangled from his finger, and I ran over to go and grab it from him. Ranger beat me to it, and snatched the clothing; whacking Lester upside the head. Ranger was still on the phone and turned away to continue his conversation.

I looked over at Lester and gave him a smug grin of my own. Lester stuck out his tongue in mock.

I heard a: "Affirmative. Yes. Thank-you" and Ranger hung up. Lester and I both snapped our heads to face the back of Ranger who was now turning around to face us.

"So…what's going on? You got any leads?" I asked anxiously.

"Boss, I'll get her out of your way" Lester said all macho-like; grabbing onto my arm "Come on now bomber, off you go"

"Hey wait a minuet! I have a right to know, and let go of me you dick-wad!"

Ranger stood ground looking irritated; like he was dealing with a bunch of first graders arguing over the crayon box.

"Release her Santos" he said through clenched teeth. Lester abruptly let go and I stubbed a bit. Both of them reached to steady me, but I brushed aside their attempt.

"Humph…well now! You two need to get a grip on yourselves…you're a bunch a male chauvinist pigs!" I exclaimed.

"Don't you think that's a little over the top Steph?" Lester asked with a raised eyebrow. I didn't answer, but instead hoisted my chin up stubbornly.

"Will you two children cease, your making me feel like I'm running a child day care center for Christ-sake" Ranger intruded before we got out of hand.

"Sure thing boss," Lester said. "So what's the lowdown?"

Ranger gave an almost smile as if he was handed a plate of gold. Must be good, I thought.

"I got a trace…turns out Velamonte has been here for the last couple of days."

"So" I said.

Both men looked at me.

"So? Bomber don't you think it's more then a coincidence that he shows up in town whilst your missing panties just suddenly reappear?" Lester asked. But before giving me a chance to answer he went on: "I think not, which is why, boss, we should pay this guy a visit"

"Babe, what do you mean?" Ranger asked, ignoring Lester.

"I'm thinking that you'd find more then just Angelo here in town as well. It's Trenton's high school reunion, he's probably here for that" I answered.

"What makes you think there's a reunion?" Ranger asked. What he really meant was how I knew there was a reunion, seeing how the whole outside world has been blocked off from me.

"Well you were a little distracted the day the panties came, and you didn't notice the other mail I got. I got an invitation that day as well"

"Why didn't you tell me" he said, lowering his voice. Yep he was mad. Ranger seemed to get quiet rather then louder when he became angry. It seems to intimidate his prey before they had a chance to retaliate.

"I didn't think it was irrelevant at the time. I was a little distraught that day" I said, doing the opposite of Ranger and raising my voice.  
We both stood there silently; fuming. Though just by looking at him you couldn't tell he was mad, but underneath it all he was seething all the while trying to pull himself together.

"Look, I know…it was my bad. I should have come forth," I said. "But to be honest, I just now remembered about the invitation". Ranger took a deep inhale and released before responding.

"It's alright. What's done is done. I'm still going to check in with this guy though," he said.

I figured as much. He left after that to get caught up with Rangeman business, and Bobby came in to fill for Lester.

It was now about 6:30 evening time. So the night shift was taking over. I sighed as I leaned into the couch.

"He's going to be keeping himself busy all night" I said to Bobby who was surfing the TV channels.

"Well Bomber, those are the kinds of sacrifices you make when your CEO of your own security firm," Bobby stated. "Rangeman knows what he got himself into, make no mistake about it"

I didn't respond after that, just stared off onto the numbing channel surfing and it wasn't long before I started to drift off into la-la land.

&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

When I came around again, I found I was still on the sofa. Shaking my head from my groggy state, I took in my surroundings. It was a quarter to four (am) and the TV was muted with _Bruce Willis_ staring in one of the _Die Hards_. Looking around I noticed Bobby across the room talking softly on his phone. The room was dark and I could barley make out his shape from the gleam of the moon-lit apartment.

Guess Ranger was still catching up on his paperwork. Enough is enough, I thought. I heaved a sigh as I struggled to pull myself up from the soft cushion I laid upon.

As I got closer to the door, I also got closer to Bobby as well. He noticed I was awake and making my way to the door.

"Hey…I'll have to call you back" I heard him say into the phone then snapped it shut. "Whoa there Steph, where you headed off to?" Bobby asked, reaching my side and pulling me to a halt. He moved himself so he was now blocking me from the exit.

"It's four in the morning Bobby" I told him. He must have not understood my logic when he replied with a questionable "so?"

"So, I'd like to know what kind of paper work is so important that it can't wait until morning…or at least until the sun has peaked through the sky" I defiantly replied.

Bobby groaned and mumbled something along the lines of: "Night time duty my ass…I don't get paid enough for this shit" Followed by a: "Boss's stubborn women…why can't he deal with his own wife"

"Wife!" I exclaimed, hoping I was just hearing things in all his self-muttering. I dropped my eyes down and began to study my left finger, checking to make sure there wasn't a sudden sparkle of a diamond.

Bobby snorted when he saw my reaction. "Practically so Bomber. You both act as if you are married—well minus all the technicalities of the actual 'I do' parts; you've got the husband and wife gig down pact."

This time it was me who did the snort of disbelief. "Cha, right…I'm liking the sarcasm there Bobby, you're a real comedian you know? And here I thought Lester was our class clown"

"And there you go again with your bubble of denial" Bobby commented.

"Hey now! I should have never told you about my bubble" I said to him. Bobby has now taken on the role of Mary-Lou now that I've been trapped here. There was no one else who I could really confide in that wouldn't feed me a bunch of mumbo-jumbo—without judging me in the process. Guess that goes along with his psychology degree and the 'patient-shrink' code of conduct.

"Like I wouldn't have seen through you anyway" Bobby said, crossing his arms. He was right. Either way though, I didn't like it—how people could read me so easily. It was a little unnerving.

"Hey now, don't push me away. You know I wouldn't degrade you like that Steph" Bobby said, giving me a friendly nudge.

"Well how would you feel if people could read you like a book?" I wined. Bobby gave me his warming smile—the one I couldn't help but smile back at.

"Well, I better put Ranger to bed before sleep finds him first—and he crashes out on his desk." I said, heading for the door again.

"Ah, Steph…you're not going to find him in his office" Bobby told me, with his head down; rubbing the back of his neck as if he was self-conscious.

"And why not Bobby?" I asked, feeling myself grow frustrated once again.

"Well, you see Steph he had a few small uh…errands, to run" Bobby smoothly replied, finally meeting my calculating gaze. I knew something was up, as did he. In fact, Bobby was one of the few smart Merry Men. He knew better then to try to fool me. To trick a trickster.

"And what, may I ask did these errands entail; please do tell" I asked Bobby. Bobby bobbed his head as if he were expecting this.

"Well since you asked," Bobby began, "they involve visiting this Velamonte guy, and making him talk till they find the answers they're searching for"

I bobbed my head as if I were expecting this as well. So like Ranger—going off in the night like freaking Batman! I noticed my head now had moved from bobbing to an infuriating shaking as I took in what Bobby said.

"So he lied to me then" I said out loud to know one in question. Seeing how it wasn't a questing but rather a statement.

"Well, you see, he knew you'd ask what he was up to, and so he did in fact work on some paper work" Bobby said, obviously answering what Ranger implied. He continued on when I turned my glare to him. "He just didn't _only_ work on paperwork. So see, he didn't lie"

"No I suppose your right Bobby. But, he just didn't tell me the truth" I replied.

"Well he did…"

"Just not the whole truth" I finished for him. We stood there in silence for a moment. "And frankly, I'm not sure which is worse Bobby"

And with that I turned around and headed off towards the bedroom, leaving my hurt feelings where I left them—at the door.

* * *

I woke up alone the next morning. But as I looked over to his side of the bed I noticed the indent of his head where he had slept. It was almost eleven, so I figured he had already started his day.

To my surprise, I found him in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee. I sashayed passed him and went over to the fridge, not bothering to acknowledging him.

"Good morning babe" he said to me.

I pulled my head from the fridge finding nothing, closed it, and walked passed him to the table to see what Ella had brought up breakfast. I didn't have to see his face to know what expression he displayed—the blank face hiding all emotion.

It was silent as I collected some fruit on my plate, but I could feel the tension coming off from Ranger as he contemplated how to approach me.

With my plate now full, I grabbed today's paper and began to 'read' today's headlines. I never read the paper—this Ranger knew.

"Okay babe…I give. You wanna explain what's got you peeved this morning?"

"Humph" I haughtily sighed in reply.

"Stephanie" Ranger warned in a scolding tone.

Two can play this game.

"Ranger" I mocked behind the paper. I probably wouldn't have provoked him if my face wasn't hidden from the shield of newspaper. I continued to _read_ the paper when suddenly it crinkled from my grasp.

"Hey, I was reading that!" I yelled as Ranger tossed the crumbled paper over his shoulder.

"I'm not playing your game Stephanie," Ranger said leaning down so his face was level with mine. "What's the problem?"

"Oh nothing at all darling" I said mockingly. "What could I possible be _peeved_ about?"

Ranger pulled away from me and pinched the bridge of his nose as if he were distracting himself from lashing out.

"What do you want from me Stephanie" Ranger asked, his voice sounding strained.

"Where were you last night Ranger" I simply asked. He knew that I knew where he was, and that this was me testing the waters with him.

He sighed and looked to me head on. "I was doing what was required of me" he said flatly.

"Required?" I squeaked. My mind began to wander back to the time of Abruzzi and his sudden 'suicide'. I knew that Ranger was a part of that, and there was always that unspoken truth between us. But this time I didn't feel the need to keep my thoughts unspoken. "Oh god…Ranger, please tell me that I'm not going to find tomorrow's headline reading about some mysterious death regarding a Trenton native".

"Stephanie, this does not concern you"

"The hell it doesn't! Ranger…how could you?" I said sounding astound. I stood from my seat, staring up at him.

"It's not what you think. You're jumping to conclusions"

"And why shouldn't I? Considering our past and all" I said, regarding to the time he killed for me. Ranger didn't seem to miss my gist and his eyes turned onyx black with an unrecognizable rage. I gasped in surprise by his intensity, realizing he was recalling the experience.

"Ah, yes let's bring up the past shall we?" Ranger coolly sneered, his demeanor slipping from his usual controlled state.

"Ranger" I cautioned out to him, trying to pull him back.

"What, you don't like talk about what I found to be a satisfying experience for me? Does that make you uncomfortable that I enjoyed watching the life drain from his eyes? That I'd do it all over again even if I were to get caught" Ranger said sounding a little crazed.

He had cornered me and was now close enough I could feel his heavy breath against my face. I couldn't see his eyes and was thankful I didn't have to witness his predator gaze. This was a different Ranger. A Ranger I've never witnessed, one that the military praise and the enemy fear. I swallowed deeply, feeling a shiver drag up my spine. This shiver was different then the other's, for this was birthed from fear rather then desire.

Ranger brought his hand up to my face and lightly traced my face with his finger tips. He trailed his movement down to my quivering lips and smoothed my lower lip with his thumb. His other hand guided my head back—forcing me to meet his stare.

His eyes bored into mine, as if to reach into my soul. He must have seen my alarmed state and I watched as his eyes slowly transformed back to his molten-brown. He pulled me into him, covering his face into the waves of my curls. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, giving me the familiar erotic shiver that left Goosebumps in its aftermath. His hands slipped under my shirt and slid up to caress my back. It was as if he were clutching on to me like I was his lifeline—afraid to let go. This was as vulnerable as you could get—him depending on me to 'normalize' him when he turned all ape-shit; ready to pounce into action. It's the way his past had shaped him—what made him so valuable and dangerous when duty called. I always knew there was this side to him; the part he kept hidden from his civilian life.

I was still immobile in place, afraid if I made any sudden movement he'd react accordingly. It was my fault I brought this out in him. He continued to stroke my bare back, inhaling my sent as he breathed. His mouth had now descended onto my neck, leaving small suctions where his lip's lingered. Callused hands began to travel upward and around to cup my breast; the shirt leaving behind bare skin with his uprising movement.

I felt my head draw back; exposing my neck while soft sighs escaped as he continued to feed off my yearning. I was wearing nothing but a knee-length t-shirt and panties and the shirt continued to drift off until I was bare to him in just my panties.

An animalistic growl came from him as he tossed the shirt onto the floor. He reached for my panties and shoved them away, then quickly tugged his boxers down. He heaved me up against the wall, cupping my bottom as he poised himself at my entrance.

Then he was inside me, stilling his movements as I adjusted to his sudden intrusion. My breathing became quick and shallow as his breaths seemed to still from his restraint. His thrusts started out long and slow, causing an agonizing need. I needed more—faster, harder. I clawed onto his back—drawing blood in the process. The size of my swollen stomach was making it hard for him to move within me. My legs were wrapped around his bare waist and I arched myself into him hoping to allow better excess. He let out a groan as the new angle allowed him to plunge deeper into me, causing a different friction and pressure. His pace quickened then; my body slammed against the wall as he pounded into me as I cried out.

His mouth latched onto my nipple, suckling to the pace of his thrust. I felt myself become enthralled as he controlled me in every possible way—mind, body, soul. I was bound to him.

He released my nipple and stared into my eyes. Intense—they held so much emotion it consumed me. My legs tightened as I felt my climax build to the edge. He deepened his thrust to the point where I was pinned up against the wall, immobile.

On the third deep thrust I let out a cry of my release, my body shaking from the affect of it. He continued to move inside me, pounding over and over until I felt him spill deep within me.

He muttered in Spanish and with one final grid of his hips he allowed my legs to fall from his waist. I was shaking so hard I wasn't able to stand on my own. He leaned into me, sweeping my sweaty curls from my face. I was still panting heavily and noticed his breathing was just as matched. He moved to rest his forehead on my shoulder trying to catch his breath.

"Christ…Stephanie? Did I hurt you?" he said unevenly. I couldn't answer with my breath being so ragged, so I nodded a shaky affirmation that I was okay.

"I didn't mean to take you like that," he said after awhile of silence. "I shouldn't have at all…for that matter".

He then pulled his head back up to stare into my eyes.

With a slight tremble in my hand, I brushed his unkempt hair from his damp face. "I love you" I said with a slight quiver in my voice that had nothing to do with the turmoil of the aftershock. He leaned in and lightly kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, mi amor" he mumbled against me.

* * *

_Well, I hope you all survived that. I am currently working on the next two chapters, and I have a beta who is currently working on this chapter, so I'll have to re-post when their finished with the editing. (I just really wanted to post today because my family has been under a lot of stress…a close family friend has been in a motorcycle accident and it's not looking to good for him…so, point being, I'm not sure if I'll be working on this story as much as I'd like). Hope you all enjoyed! _

_Oh and please leave a reveiw...they keep me going!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Same ol' same ol' disclaimer. Still haven't used a beta so my apologizes (:_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"….so I said to him_: Honey why don't you just ask for directions?_ But of course he didn't…you know how men are" Ella went on as I nodded along.

We were cleaning up the apartment, folding the sheets and such. I hadn't had much else to do, so I figured I'd relieve Ella of having to deal with my dirty laundry and dishes. She of course had nothing of it—I was pregnant after all. Guess that meant I was incapable of doing any manual labor. Fine by me…

"Needless to say we were a few hours late to our own baby shower" Ella had continued, finishing her story.

We had gotten onto all sorts of topics; varying from giving birth, to the terrible two's. I had a lot in store for me…and I had that times two! I tried not to think of going through labor and the birthing process. But I was reassured that I'd have drugs. Good ol' labor drugs aka: _Epidural._

After Ella had finished her story about her belated baby shower, I got to thinking of my own baby shower. Or rather, lack of a baby shower.

I didn't have one yet. And it was coming around to the due date. Which I was becoming more and more eager about because if I got any bigger I was going to burst.

Could that really happen?

Ella had me lay down after folding, and I took a nap lying on my side. I felt miserable. Pregnancy always seemed like the perfect excuse for women to lie around and be lazy; eating everything in sight. But even the laying down part was hard to manage. In fact, _everything_ I did was hard to manage.

I would walk down one flight of stairs and have shortness of breath. Eating (something I always enjoyed) had become a hardship! I'd get heartburn, or hiccups and I never seemed to stick to one craving at a time. I felt bad for all the Merry Men who had to run little 'errands' to fetch me whatever I was in the mood for at that time. By the time they got back to deliver it, I was already moved onto next craving.

One thing I did enjoy about this pregnancy thing was the increase in my sex drive. Though the Merry Men weren't able to appreciate it, Ranger sure did.

I was now keeping myself busy by sorting through the magazine wrack after I had woken from my nap. It was clustered with copies that were way out dated. I was flipping through an old issue of Sports Illustrated, when a piece of paper slipped out from one of the pages.

Unfolding it, I found it to be the high school reunion invitation. The event wasn't going to take place for a couple of days, and part of me was happy for that. I know I wouldn't be in any condition to attend, but part of me still hoped.

Why I wanted to attend I don't know. It wasn't like I enjoyed high school. Or even the people for that matter. Maybe I just wanted to show those people how better off I am…and okay, maybe I wanted to show off Ranger and make all the 'popular' girls jealous. Which they would have every right to be seeing that Ranger belonged to _me!_

Whoa there! Where did that come from? A little territorial for someone with a bare left ring finger.

But I wasn't going to think of that. I was going to continue to cleaning and throw this stupid invitation away.

I stood and wadded the invitation into a ball. I had just about thrown it away when a thought occurred.

_This could be my chance to see Angelo._ _To see what he is up to—if he's behind all of this._

Maybe sending the panties was a clue that he wanted me to go to the reunion. Maybe he was in trouble, or maybe he really is the 'stalker' of these last few months. Whatever the reason, it'd be a good idea to attend that reunion and find out for sure. Ranger wouldn't be to keen on me going, but I'd figure I would at least bring up the idea when he got back from his meeting. The other night had turned out unsuccessful for him at finding Angelo…maybe he'd be that desperate to find him that he might consider my idea…

* * *

I knocked a fast tune on his office door to have it swing open on the fifth knock. Tank answered the door—not who I was expecting—and guided me in.

I looked around him to see Ranger talking on his headset looking out at the floor length tinted window. Tank offered me a seat and I plopped down across the big office desk. Tank took the other seat next to mine, and we waited as Ranger wrapped up his phone conversation.

"Who's he talking to?" I whispered over to Tank; leaning in to do so. Tank leaned towards me to reply.

"His Rangeman partner down in Boston". I nodded and straightened back into my seat.

Ranger turned around, his eyes meeting mine and removed the head set as he ended the conversation. He looked over to Tank.

"He agreed to it, and asks that you go in his place. That going to work?" Ranger asked Tank. Tank gave a single nod and stood.

"Just give word boss, and I'll be there" Tank replied. Ranger gave the single nod response and Tank made his exit.

I didn't want to drift off my task, so I didn't meddle with the topic of their conversation. Yes my curiosity was at its peak, but right now I had to stay focused.

Ranger crossed the room and closed the door Tank had just exited. I heard the clicks of the lock and smiled slyly to myself. He thought I was here for our nooner…

My stomach began to quiver in anticipation as I waited for his approach. I didn't hear him as he came near but I could feel it—the hair on my neck electrified.

I suddenly felt his hands rest on my shoulders as he drew into me; my eyes drifted close. His breath was against my ear as I soaked in his presence.

"Babe" he spoke beside me.

I leaned into him, my head rolling back against his chest. His hands slowly traveled down my arms leaving a shiver to trail down my spine. A soft moan escaped me as he gently nibbled on my ear lobe. He smiled against me as my soft moans continued.

His hands slid under my shirt and engulfed my stomach; caressing the bulge. The babies began to leave a flutter of light kicks from the affects of our interaction. We both turned our attention to my stomach; feeling the movement within me.

"It never ceases to amaze me" Ranger whispered, stroking my stomach with our clasped hands. My vision was beginning to blur with slight tears pooling in my eyes. It truly was a moment I would cherish, holding my unborn babies, waiting anxiously to know them.

Together we lived in this moment with them; bonding with them as we laughed in pure awe. When their kicking subsided, Ranger stood and leaned up against his desk; facing me.

He had a look on his face I couldn't place—it was so different from his usual guarded expression. Almost like he was trying to grip his mind around a feeling he had never felt—how he should express it or allow it, or if he even should. Like he felt guilty for this feeling—that it wasn't something he was worthy of.

I let him immerse in what ever he was contemplating and brought myself back to why I had come here in the first place. I gripped onto the arms of the chair to heave myself up. It was a struggle, one that Ranger took on when he noticed my hardship. He guided me to a standing position and steadied me on my feet. I smiled at him and lightly patted my stomach.

"They're taking up a lot of room these days Ranger. Do you think there too young to charge rent?" I joked. Ranger smiled and gave a slight chuckle.

The moment dwindled down and we got back to seriousness.

"So…" I began.

"What is it now babe?"

He knew I was up to something. Must be the gleam in my gaze, for he had an amused crinkle at the corner of his eyes.

"Well I have this…idea" I said. Ranger arched his eyebrow in response. "You know that invitation I got the other week?"

"Yeah…" Ranger said, indicating for me to continue.

"Well don't you think it's a little coincidental that I get the invitation the _same _day of the panties?" I asked, letting him process my idea. He scowled and his eyes narrowed in opposition.

"Yeah, I do. And I see where your going with this and it's not happening Stephanie…drop it" and he turned away from me to the other side of his desk.

I ran after him tugging on his side.

"Oh come on Ranger…don't you want to know what he wants. What if it was just a sign that he is in trouble and that was his only clue to give" I pleaded with him. He faced me, leaning down to my level; face to face.

"Nice try Stephanie" and he pulled away out of my grasp, turning away. "But you seem to be forgetting all the other threats as well. I highly doubt sending a pair of under-where is a cry for help" .He then crossed the room and I followed in his path.

"But…" I started to say but was cut off.

"No" he interrupted.

"This…" I tried again.

"No" he said more adamantly.

"Ranger…"

"Enough" he waved me off as I continued to follow him around the office room.

"Will you please…?"

"Stephanie," he interrupted me once again. "…this is something that is not negotiable".

"Don't you want this to end? I'm so done with this—being cooped up here" I said motioning with my arms for a dramatic affect. Ranger looked down at the floor, hands resting low on his hips with his jaw locked.

"You know I do Stephanie".

"Then why not at least give it a thought?" I asked pleadingly.

"Because I will not risk you" he gritted, turning his _feral_ gaze to me.

He has shown a very protective stance with me as of late. I'm not sure if it's his instinct that he feels to protect me while I'm carrying his children or if it's stress, or the combination of both. Whatever the reason, I'm glad I'm not on his shit list.

"But you wouldn't be risking me. You could be there—at the reunion with me. You could go as my…" I stopped in thought.

I didn't want to introduce him as my boyfriend; that seemed to informal considering I was pregnant with his babies. But once again I realized my finger was bare—no diamond claiming me as his.

"As your fiancé" Ranger declared, his voice sounding harsh. The harshness wasn't directed at me, but rather it held a determination to challenge anyone who said otherwise.

"Your fi…fiancé?" I exclaimed, my voice straining to stay composed.

Ranger stood his ground, staring off into space. Guess he was just now realizing what he said and it was beginning to sink in as well. He swallowed heavily and looked into my eyes. His eyes were a deep brown of molten liquid—pulling you in as you became spellbound. I couldn't move, I was frozen in place. My breathing was all I was capable of.

Inhale: exhale.

My throat dry as sandpaper as I attempted to swallow.

I saw his lips move, but heard nothing as I tried to break from my sudden shellshock. He seemed to have finished talking, but I didn't comprehend what he said. Taking a second to pull myself together I closed my eyes, and blinked away my disorientation.

"Wha...what did you say? I didn't catch what you just said" I sputtered to him. He was looking at me with an intense focus. Like he were waiting for me to respond—as if it were his salvation.

"Marry me" he said out of the blue, his voice steady with urgency. If I didn't know better, I would have said he looked nervous. But one look in his eyes clarified that there was nothing but sheer confidence. Knowing this is what he wanted and nothing would change his mind…

* * *

_Okay, I have one chapter done and I'm working on the next--keep the reviews coming!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Okay, here is the next chapter. I'm working on the next and should post again soon. Once again…not beta, I really wanted to post though and not wait. I plan to re-post though…_

_Warning for derogatory language and adult content...and same disclaimers as always (:_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

I blinked.

And blinked again. Time seeming to stand still.

He was still there, his expression all still the same as well.

I knew then that this was not a dream, but I was almost tempted to ask him to pinch me anyway. I mean this was Ranger we're talking here.

Ranger the business tycoon. The combat-mercenary who wears all black and hates dessert—Ranger. The word marriage just didn't fit in that list. Could be that I just never really given a thought of him and me joined together in holy matrimony—but neither could I see him changing diapers as well. Could the man in black really be changing his ways?

Change.

That was the key word here. Everything was happening so fast that I didn't even noticed how much things have changed. I wasn't sure if I liked all these sudden developments. It was a lot for me to take in. I was just getting use to the idea of being a mother…of two!

My breathing began deepen as I considered all of this. My focused turned to Ranger once again; still standing there waiting for my response. But I didn't know what to say to him…no words could accumulate from my mouth. This was the time you wished to hear to shrill of the phone as it broke into the unspoken silence. It was beginning to feel awkward, and I cursed the phone for never ringing when I needed it to.

Giving the phone another second to bud in I began to bring myself back to consciousness. When I took in my surroundings I realized Ranger was towered above me, gazing down meeting my stare as I looked up at him.

"Uh…hi?" I squeaked.

"Hi?" Ranger replied, looking puzzled.

"Well what else did you expect me to say?!" I shrieked. Sweat began to bead on my forehead. Was it getting hot in here?

"Oh I dono Stephanie," he began "…perhaps an answer to my question?" He was leaning over me as I was mere inches from his face.

"Question! I-I...thought you were joking!" I uttered, starting to feel the churns in my stomach when forced to make a big decision.

"You think that's something I would joke about!" he answered, his hot breath at me cheek. I swallowed one big gulp of air before answering.

"Huh? Ranger…this is just so…" I started to say but my voice gave out. It was hard to focus, I couldn't seem to breathe and talk all at once without giving it thought. It was like I forgot how to breathe!

Ranger grasped my hands between his and looked into my eyes.

"Stephanie, I know this is a lot for you. You never asked for this—to be pregnant—but I'm realizing that this happened for a reason. You and I…" he said, pointing between us; showing a connection. "…this is meant to be. I want…_need _you as mine, in every way" he emphasized.

I looked down and swallowed heavily before looking back at him, still at loss with words.

"I'm not doing this right…am I?" Ranger asked me, his voice holding uncertainty. I could only stare, not sure what he was asking me. But when he then dropped down to one knee—holding my one hand in his as he looked into my now waterlogged gaze—I knew what he was about to ask.

"Stephanie…babe" he smiled when he said his familiar term of endearment. "Will you _please_ do me a great honor and become my wife?"

_Now _he looked nervous!

As he waited for my answer, I noticed for the first time I felt as his equal. Both of us were in same vulnerable state, both meeting at the same level—were nothing else mattered but us—feeling the need to be connected as one.

I now understood what my mother meant when she told me about that one moment when you just _know_ something—someone—was right for you.

Looking into his equivalent glossy eyes, all doubt and fear left me. For once I've never been so sure of myself—of him.

Using my free right hand, I cupped his face and nodded a yes; words not fitting for our moment shared between us.

* * *

We ended up making love and lying around in bed for the rest of the day. No one dared to bother us—for nothing would keep us from our 'private' time together. After his proposal, Ranger had carried me straight from the office and right onto the 7th floor apartment—making it clear we were off-line for the day.

We were in the middle of either round 9 or 10, when someone began to pound on the bedroom door. I froze in place. Ranger already had sensed the presence, for he had stopped in the middle of his foreplay.

Ranger pulled his head from under the covers and barked out something along the lines of: 'go away'. When the pounding turned into someone's muffled yelling from outside the doorway, that's when Ranger pulled away from me, leaving me panting on the bed as he covered me with the sheet. Walking nude to the door, he cracked it open.

"What is it Tank" he growled through the crack. I couldn't see him and I could barley make out the words of Tanks reply. Ranger muttered a few 'uh-huh's and 'okay's' then a final: "I'll be down in twenty", leaving Tank to go off gallivanting to do whatever Ranger had just ordered.

Ranger turned back towards the bed and crawled on top of me, leaning on his forearms.

"I'm sorry babe…duty calls" he said as he nibbled on my chin. He started to travel down my neck when he pulled away.

"….Oh t-that is so…not fair!" I panted, already feeling the flush travel to my cheeks.

"I know…but that's life. Besides I like to think of you waiting here… naked and ready for me" he said, his accent thick and seductive.

He pulled in for one last kiss, tongue and all. He bit my lower lip, pulling it between his teeth. He released with one last nibble and I whimpered as my lips followed, seeking his lips; yearning for more.

He groaned and hungrily kissed me back again, allowing me to taste his hunger. This kiss was hard and possessive. My body instinctively responded as I leaned up into him, shifting my hips to rub against him.

He broke away again, clutching my face between his hands. "Dios, babe…you make it so hard to leave" he murmured.

"Then don't" I whispered, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. I unraveled the sheet away, exposing my full body. His eyes followed where the sheet had once been and his eyes darkened. He started lean towards me when he then stopped himself; shaking his head to clear his lust induced trance.

"I can't…I have to go" he grunted.

And with that, he gave one last fast kiss to my forehead and all but ran to the shower.

"I hope you enjoy your **_ice cold _**shower!" I yelled after him, emphasizing the _ice cold._

Serves him right to leave me here alone, all hot and bothered!

I leaned back into the bed, thinking of schemes to get him back into bed. I was just into the idea of one ploy when a cell phone from outside the room went off. I didn't recognize the tone, but I figured it either belonged to Ella or one of the guys.

Several times it rang, but I didn't want to leave the bed. Just when I decided to answer it on the next ring, it stopped.

_Oh well_ I thought…_they'll call back again if it was important._

Just then another phone went off. Only this time it was Rangers…and it was right next to me laying on the nightstand.

I looked over at it, then at the bathroom door. Ranger was still in the shower, but knowing him he'd walk in just in time to see me on his phone. Not sure how'd he feel about that.

Either way, the ringing stopped so I assumed it went to voice-mail. I sighed and snuggled into Ranger's pillow. It smelled like him and sweat. Sweat he and I created …I smiled to myself as I thought of our previous activities.

Then his cell began to ring again.

I sprang up and reached for the phone. I quickly looked at the door, hearing the shower still running.

_Must be important, this call_, I thought.

Ranger would surly want to be notified if someone kept calling. I figured I could just give him the phone, but my curiosity won over.

I flipped it open and answered: "Hello?" I greeted into the phone.

"Who's this?" I heard a woman's voice ask. My heart clenched.

Take it easy Stephanie…it could just be a wrong number.

"Is this Carlos's phone?" the women asked. My throat locked up when I tried to answer. I swallowed then cleared my throat before I answered.

"Yes…this is Carlos's phone" I lamely answered. "…and just who are you?" I asked, my voice gaining strength.

"I don't think I need to answer to you. And why are you answering Carlos's phone?" the women asked, her voice growing harsh. My heart was pounding and I could hear its rhythm thump in my ear. I answered before I could stop myself.

"It was just sitting here and he was in the shower so I thought I'd answer it" I replied, mentally smacking myself.

"Oh?" the voice arrogantly replied "Well then, I see…he left you in his bed didn't he?" she asked. My mouth gaped, no words able to come out. Before I could muster up a comeback to reply she continued. "Just who is this…I'd like to know your name girl"

I pulled the phone away and looked at it disgustingly. _Who the hell was this woman? Who the fuck does she think she is? She has no right! _

My anger seethed as I pulled the phone back to my ear.

"Okay…first off, you have no right! I gave you no reason for you to lash out on me. I answered your questions and gave you a reasonable explanation for my answering of the phone. I just simply grabbed my fiancé's phone that just happened to…"

"Fiancé!" the women interrupted. "Wait _un memento_. Since when did my Carlos become engaged?!"

I could feel the heat creeping up into to my ears..._my carlos! _This women had absolutely no phone manners, reminds me just of…

And I froze.

It reminded me just of Ranger.

Like mother like son.

I wanted to throw the phone across the room, but it was already to late…I had said too much. I sucked in one last breath of air before I fed myself to the lions (or so to speak) and took one for the team

"Uh...this wouldn't happen to be Mrs. Manoso wouldn't it?" I asked shyly into the phone. There was a moment's pause before she answered.

_"Si_…yes, this is she, Carlos's mother. What I'd like to know is who you are. You never did answer my question"

_Which ones?_ I thought inwardly, rolling my eyes.

I figured I'd feel more comfortable answering the most basic of the questioning.

"Uh Mrs. Manoso, this is Stephanie Plum?" I said, making it sound like a question. Perhaps I was unconsciously asking for her approval of me as well. It wouldn't be hard for her to put two and two together and realize I was his fiancé. I'm sure Ranger must have mentioned me before…

"Stephanie? You? I'm I really speaking with she?" she asked, her accent thick.

"Yes Mrs. Manoso…this is she" I replied, cringing as I waited for her reaction.

"And are you truly his future bride…my future daughter?" she asked sounding hopeful. That's good right?

I exhaled my relief before answering. "I'm his fiancé, yes".

I heard some shrieking over the phone and rapid Spanish being yelled over to someone. I pulled the squealing phone away from my ear, and just then Ranger emerged from the bathroom holding a towel around his waist.

He saw my horrid expression and his phone in my hand. The towel dropped to the floor as he froze in place, sharing my horrid expression…

* * *

_Please let me know what you think in your review!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Well here it is, hope you enjoy! Same disclaimers as always (:_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"_Si__ mamá_, I'll let her know". Pause. "_Ya no sé_ …perhaps she misplaced it. I'll check in with her and let her know to call you" Pause. "_De nada…_goodbye _mamá_". And Ranger hung up.

I gawked at him.

After he took the phone from me, he had rambled on in Spanish, (of which I understood nothing) finishing the very lengthy phone conversation with his mother. I had never seen him stoop to anyone like that…well besides me, but this was different.

He had never had such polite phone manors before and I was almost jealous…

He put the phone back down on the night stand and turned to face me sitting up on the bed. I still held the same shocked expression and he shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" he innocently asked.

"How come you never talk to me like that on the phone?" I asked.

I know I was nagging, but I always just thought he knew no better when it came to phone manners. But now that I know he was capable of it, I had to ask why I never got the same treatment.

"Well first off she is my mother" he replied. I waited for him to continue. "And, let's just say it's good to keep mamá happy"

I wanted to ask about keeping me happy, but was interrupted by a ringing phone.

God damn cell phones!

And to think just a few short hours ago I was praying for it to ring and interrupt.

Ranger looked over to his phone noticing it wasn't his ringing. The ringing came from the phone that rang earlier in the other room. He looked to me in question and I shrugged. I had no idea whose phone it was. I wrapped my self up in the sheet, and got out from the bed and followed the ringing. I found the phone sitting on the long dinning table. It was pink so I knew it wasn't any the Merry Men's. My eyes met Ranger and I gave him an inquiring stare.

He lifted his hands up in a 'don't look at me' gesture. Could be Ella's phone…

"Hello?" I answered.

"Celia…is that you?" I heard a familiar voice. I smiled looking over at Ranger.

"Oh hi Mrs. Manoso…no this is Stephanie"

"Oh Stephanie dear! Good to hear from you again…I take it you've found Celia's phone. I've been calling her for the last hour. I was asking Carlos to get a hold of her for me," she said.

"Yeah, I guess she misplaced it. I'll be happy to send you her way"

"That would be superb, but first I'd like to speak with you"

"Uh, okay." Ranger narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but I waved him off. He made his way to the door, giving me one last grimace before heading off. I don't think he's very comfortable with the idea of me and his mother talking…

"_Primero, _let me apologize… my phone manners were _muy malo_," she said, making an inward tisk to herself before she continued. "I did not realize it was you I was speaking to. My Carlos has always had ways with women, and I thought he was returning to his old habits"

"Oh really?" I said curiously, feeling a surge of jealousy run through me.

"Pfft…worry not, for you have stolen his wandering eye!"

"Yes…that would appear so"

"Well good then. You make me many grand-bebés, _si_?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, they be so beautiful your bebés! With two on the way as we speak! The first set of _gemelos_ (twins) _en la familia _(in the family)" she said with a sense of pride.

I had to take a breather here. The woman sure was optimistic with the idea of _Carlos_ reproducing. Who could blame her though, her son was sex on legs—any women would want that man to reproduce. But me on the other hand, I was a disaster waiting to happen. Mrs. Manoso just hasn't met me yet to know that though…

"Mrs. Manoso…"

"Maria," she interrupted.

"Maria…" I began again. "I don't think more babies are what…"

"Oh nonsense Stephanie…he is no a flop in bed, no?"

Some gaping noise escaped my mouth, but I was too appalled to say anything more.

"He is Latino, after all" she laughed. "We Latinos' are built to have good stamina—making lots of bebés is what we pride ourselves for".

I swallowed. Oh boy…

"We must get to know one another—you are to become my _hija__…_my daughter, after all. Speaking of which, when is the _la boda _(wedding_)_?"

"Uh…" I couldn't think of a reply. I was having a hard enough time understanding her with all the Spanish.

"Oh but we must have a shower first! We have to get to planning…with the _pequeños_' (little ones') on the way there is much to be done. Tell me, when will you have your bebé-shower?"

More stuttering on my part as I tried to think of an answer. I swallowed and prepared for an outburst.

"I…well you see…" pause. "I haven't really planned on _anything_…yet" I stammered.

Silence.

"Uh…Mrs. Manoso….Maria?" I waited.

"Put Celia on the phone…I must speak with her immediately." Her voice stern.

"Uh…yeah, sure thing. Just one…" I began to say as I walked towards the door to find Celia. I bit the inside of my lip to keep from rambling.

What was this woman planning? Before I even reached the door Celia walked through.

"I'm here!" Celia greeted. I did a mental sigh of relief.

"Here she is" I said to Mrs. Manoso… Maria.

I then handed Celia the phone, mouthing a '_god bless you'_ as she reached for it.

"Thank Carlos not me, he directed me to you" she replied, and then put the phone to her ear.

"Mamá, how are you?" she sweetly greeted. I didn't catch on to the rest of the conversation (for it was all in Spanish anyway), so I left to take a shower.

&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

After my shower I got a call from Mark.

"Hey you! Long time no see" I greeted him on the phone.

"Hey no kidding. How have you been these days?" he asked me.

"Oh, you know—just lying around getter fatter and fatter" I replied. He chuckled at my response. "So what's up?"

"Work, and lot's of it. Sorry I haven't gotten around to calling you, but your phone was disconnected the one time I tried calling you"

I rolled my eyes. That would be Ranger's doing, he felt it was for my own safety at the time.

"Yeah, well I forgot to pay my bill" I lied.

There was a moment of silence and I wondered if he bought it. I guess he did because he didn't probe on.

"Well anyhow, I was calling to see if you were going to that reunion—you get an invitation?"

"Yeah…in fact I did. But I don't think I'll be going—my feet are too swollen" I said.

It wasn't a complete lie…

"Are they now? Well I've got good news for you then" Mark explained.

"Do you?" I inquired.

"Yes, I got a letter informing me that the date has been moved—it's been pushed back two months due to scheduling conflicts. Seems not a lot of people responded to the invite"

I couldn't help the shrill of excitement that washed over me. I had to stop myself from squealing over the phone.

"Oh really?" I replied calmly. "Well I guess that would work out for me then eh?"

"Guess it was in your cards after all."

"Guess so…well it was nice hearing from you, we'll have to catch up"

"Absolutely, just give me a ring"

"Will do" and we hung up.

I stared into the phone with a big smile on my face. My chances of attending that reunion were getting better and better. Not only will I _not_ be pregnant during the reunion, but I have more time to stall to convince Ranger. Surly he'll budge by then…

I exited the room finding Celia still chatting away on the phone. She had a pad of paper out and was writing frantically while in conversation. She saw me cross the room and waved as I made my exit.

I took the elevator down to the control room to see who was in charge of my mail and such. I headed towards Ranger's office to see if he was in.

"He's at a take down bomber…he should be back shortly" a voice from behind said. I turned to see Hal.

"Oh thanks Hal. Say, by any chance do you know who's in charge of my mail and e-mails?" I asked him.

"Well it's probably one of the tech guys…try checking with Woody" he replied. I thanked him and made my way to the men in charge.

Woody, along with someone I didn't recognize, were both leaned back into their chairs—feet rested on the desk—monitoring the screens. I tapped lightly on the cubby walls to get their attention. Both men scrambled to sit up straight in their seats and snapped their gazes to me.

"Jeez, you scared the bejesus out of me bomber!" Woody replied.

"Yeah, I thought you were boss man" the other guy with a shiny bold head said.

"I thought you guys are supposed to be on patrol…shouldn't you have been aware of where Ranger is?" I said, doing my best to sound scolding.

Woody looked offended. "It's not that simple as you would think. I've got 17 screens I manage…and those are just the constant visuals. There are other programs I have to frequently check in with as well" Woody answered, the shiny bald guy nodding in agreement.

"So what's your name anyway?" I said, gesturing to baldy.

"They call me Flare, but you sweet-thang, can call me what ever you please" he replied, his smile wide. I raised my eyebrow and looked over to Woody.

"He's new" he shrugged.

Clearly.

Can't the man see that I'm obviously taken? I mean, look at me! I'm as pregnant as you can get. Besides I'm engaged—ringless—but nevertheless engaged. Speaking of which, I wonder if anyone knew. Did Mrs. Manoso even tell Celia yet? I know that someone had informed Mrs. Manoso of my pregnancy, and clearly she had heard of me and knew I played a part in Ranger's life—but how much did she really know about me? Who else—if anyone—has Ranger told about me…about us?

Ranger has made it clear a few times that he doesn't divulge to anyone of his personal matters involving me. I looked back over to Flare—who still sat there grinning like a chump—and smiled sweetly.

"I think I'll stick with Flare, cuz I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate the other names that come to mind" I said sharply. Woody had that cheeky smirk on his face like he wanted to laugh but instead rose from his seat.

"So, what can I do for ya bomber?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, that's right. I actually came to see if you knew who was keeping tabs on my mail and other 'outside-world' interactions." I replied, not hiding my sarcasm.

Woody smiled full on. "Why that'd be me, sweet-thang" Bobby answered smugly. His eyes glowed with humor; as he knew I caught on to his 'sweet-thang' ridicule to Flash. Flash turned away, looking bashful.

"Well goodie" I said. "So, by any chance did I happen to get anything in the mail…other then bills, I mean?"

Woody looked thoughtful before answering. "I'll have to check. Let me get back with you when my shift ends"

I agreed and headed back to the apartment.

I had no idea what would be in store for me when I get up there. Ranger's mother seemed so determined to talk to Celia after I mentioned I didn't plan on having a baby-shower. I was afraid that when I got up there I'd be bombarded with questions and be forced to make decisions and pick dates. I just wasn't ready for all this—right now my only concern was getting these babies out of me safe and soundly. I didn't want to worry about festivities and plan and coordinate with my soon-to-be in-laws. I hadn't even met Ranger's family and here they were planning away for me! I should have never answered Ranger's phone…stupid curiosity!

Then I got to thinking about how Ranger would feel about me talking with his mother and answering his phone. He didn't seem upset—though he never got the chance to be. I'm sure when he returns I'll get the lecture. But if anything he should be thanking me! After all I saved _him_ the trouble of having to crack the news of our engagement to his mother. It's not like he could have avoid it, she was going to have to know sooner or later…

And then it hit me.

Who was going to tell my mother!

* * *

_Well please let me know what you think! I love to know your ideas of the story and your comments! More to come soon..._


	21. Chapter 21

_

* * *

_

Well here you are, the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, it's not really exciting, but it is one of 'those' chapters to lead up to upcoming events...wink wink (; The next chapter should be posted soon, I'm almost done!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

When I entered the apartment, I could practically see the ideas swirling around like wisp of fragments in the air. Celia was on her laptop typing away. She looked up from the screen noticing me paused in the doorway.

"Oh…there you are. Come here, I've got _lots_ to discuss with you" Celia greeted, motioning me to the couch seat next to her.

"Uh-uh, no. Don't even think about it Celia. I don't want any part of this, don't think you're going to suck me into all this planning" I said, backing away until my back hit the door. I could already feel her force field narrowing in on me

Celia's face tightened into an evil grin. "I'll get you my pretty…and your little dog too" she teased. I shook my head in defiance and she let out a bellowing laugh. I wasn't going to give in!

Her face turned back to seriousness and she rolled her eyes. "Steph, come on now…it won't be too painful, I swear on my life"

"Celiaaaa" I whined like a little child.

"I'll have none of that" she said. "And if you think I'm bad, wait till mamá gets here"

"Maria's coming!" I shrieked.

"Yes…she is. She'll be here tomorrow evening for dinner. And you will cooperate with her" she said, pointing a finger at me. "And if you don't, she won't be happy. And trust me; it's best to keep mamá happy"

Funny, Ranger said the same thing.

I gulped.

Seems I have lost this battle.

"Okay, what do you need me to do" I gave in.

Celia gave a satisfied smile and patted the seat next to her. I dragged myself towards her and plopped down.

"Well first off," she began, "congratulations on your engagement to my brother! You'll make a fine addition to our family"

"Thanks" I said solemnly.

She smiled back with a welcoming smile. "Okay then, I was thinking we could do a joint bridal and baby shower…" she began, never pausing to take a breath.

Somebody shoot me...

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Ranger, she had me pick out color templates for the table set-ups!" I fussed. "We hadn't even gotten to the guest list or location and already she had made seating arrangements! I'm freaking out here Ranger!"

I was telling him of Celia's plans as we prepared for bed.

He stopped folding the blanket over and paused to look at me. "Babe…humor them. Just go along with it and calm down" he told me.

I scowled back at him. "Calm down! You want me to calm down!" I said, starting to hyperventilate. "And your mother is coming for dinner tomorrow and you want me to calm down!"

I was yelling and flinging the throw pillows on the ground. "You have it so easy Ranger. You get to go out and chase down bad guys, while I'm stuck here—FAT AS A WHALE, I might add—planning some big shebang I don't even want! And oh god…my mother. I still haven't told my mother!"

I turned away from the bed and started to pace. I was shaking from all the ruckus and strain I had put on myself. Ranger came up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Babe…Stephanie, you need to calm down. It's not good for the babies" He cooed, rocking me in his arms.

I heaved a sigh, sucking in a shaky breath. "Y-your right. I need to just relax…this too shall pass" I said, exhaling a smooth gust of air. Ranger was rubbing my back, giving me comfort, when suddenly he froze—his body rigid as a rail.

I looked up at him. "What…what is it? Something wrong?" I asked him.

"My mothers' coming?" he cautiously asked. "When did she tell you this? This morning?"

I big my lower lip. I knew this was coming. "Actually, no. Celia told me when she took the phone away from me."

"I see." He said in thought. "Well then what _did_ she have to say to you before Celia took the phone?"

Did he sound mad? Or was he really just curious. "Umm, well…s-she uh." I stuttered. "…nothing much really. Just stuff, you know?"

"No, I don't know" Ranger said sternly. He was looking down at me with accusing eyes. I knew where this was headed. Time for me to pull out the big guns.

I batted my eyes at him, flashing my baby-blues. "I didn't mean to answer your phone…honest" I said, trying to sound as innocent as I could. Ranger held his composure, not giving in. "I'm really really sorry…I wont do it again, I promise".

I arranged my lips into a pout and waited for his reaction. He continued to stare down at me, then shifted gaze down to my lips. His eyes darkened and I felt my bottom lip part under his stare. The embrace that had once been an act of comfort soon changed into a feeling of desire. I could feel his arms tighten around me as my breath hitched in my throat.

I unconsciously licked my lips, anticipating the feel of his lips descending onto mine. He inhaled sharply, allowing a hiss of air to penetrate. His eyes dilated to lustful black. Before I even had a chance to blink his lips latched onto mine. I opened to him, allowing his tongue to dual with mine. I angled my head to allow him better control—leaning my head back exposing my neck.

He had started to linger down my throat, leaving love bites in his path. I started to giggle.

Guess he no longer wanted to interrogate me. Now his focus seemed to be on my jugular rather then my reasoning for answering his phone. I had this man in the palm of my hand…

"You're laughing" he stated as he halted in place—his lips pressed against my throat.

I laughed out loud. "You're just so easy to distract!" I expressed, not hiding my amusement.

I felt him restrainedly exhale against me. "I once said you had all the power…some things never change."

I pulled away to look at him. "Please don't be mad at me" I said bringing the moment back to seriousness. Who would have thought I'd go that route?

Ranger continued to stare down at me, his eyes softening. "I don't think it's even possible for me to be angry with you anymore Stephanie" he said sounding discouraged. "In fact, it's quite obvious that I'm not" he said, grabbing my hand and guiding it down to take hold of his standing erection. "I'd say that I'm rather _happy_ with you".

I smiled mischievously before releasing the hold I had of him. "Yeah, but pushing that aside—so to speak—would you have been angry with me? I mean about answering your phone without your permission?" I asked. I don't know why I was pressing my luck; he seemed to be letting me off the hook. And here I was provoking him. I guess I just wanted to know his inner thoughts and what was acceptable between us—I wanted honest communication without any doubts in the way.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, I'm just uncomfortable with that fact that you felt the need to meddle into my business…"

"But…" I began, but he hushed me before I had the chance.

"Let me finish" he commanded. I nodded, allowing him to continue. "I understand that I'm not always open with you…but when I am I'm always honest and straight up with you. There are things in my life best kept in the shadows, but I need you to trust me if ever I bring forth something to the table. You are to become my wife; you are a part of me and as a result there shall be no secrets between us—unless it's absolutely necessary. You can trust me Stephanie; you just need to allow it."

We were facing each other, both of us absorbed in what was being said. He asked me to trust him—unconditionally—without ever having to question him or his motives.

And here I was at a standby. He knew this was hard for me; my nature wasn't one to give in so easily. I am one to mull over something; I've never just said 'okay I'll accept that' without ever having to question it.

But with him it was different. I never doubted my trust with him. He had never to even prove himself to me—though he has many times—I had just felt a bond with him that allowed trust from day one. What he said was true, he was a part of me—my other half. Trust wasn't an issue with him.

Just 'trust' in general was the issue.

"I've always trusted you Ranger" I whispered, my voice distant. I was looking off in space, still lost in thought. "It's just that I am so eager to know more about you. You have this whole 'mysterious' persona about you and I can't help but feel shut out from. Yes, I know what kind of man you are, and I love you because of that… but I don't know what makes you the man you are today".

I had turned my gaze back to Ranger, whose attention was drawn on me. He looked so focused, taking in all I had said.

This was a new experience for us—connecting on this level. We've never directly discussed our relationship on a communicative level. Yes, we had expressed ourselves and our love through actions—for actions speak louder then words—but never to verbally come out and profess/discuss our relationship.

When he spoke his voice was soft, but held conviction. "I have a strong sense of duty that entails for me to be that way. Over time, it's just something that became a part of my identity. When I meet you," he began, lifting my knuckles to his lips, kissing them softly before continuing. "I didn't feel discouraged from that proclaimed duty. What I felt was empowered—knowing I had a belonging and a purpose. You need to know Stephanie, that if you get into this—combine your life with mine—you are mine, there will be no going back. I could not lose you now that I know what I have."

I meet his stare feeling completely submitted to him. Amazing what opening your heart to someone can do for you. I brought our folded hands up and kissed _his_ knuckles; our eyes never leaving each other. We stayed like this for awhile—focused on each other where nothing else existed. Ranger brought us back to the bed and tucked me in and pulled me to him from behind as I fell asleep.

* * *

_Alright, there you go! Let me know what you think!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It was about noon the next day that I heard a knock on the door. Ranger had gotten up at the usual un-godly hour of five am to go break his morning sweat. I never understood how he could will himself to do that. Not the working out part, but the waking up part—or maybe it was the combination of both?

I had slept in till nine, did my usual morning routine of a shower, breakfast, and channel surfing—of which I was doing when the knock on the door arrived.

I heaved myself up, yelled a "I'm coming" and waddled over to the door. When I reached the door, I flung it open finding Woody.

"Well hey there Woody, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" I greeted. He smiled his boyish smile and placed his arm on the door frame, leaning into me.

"Why I'm here to see your lovely face, _sweet-thang_" Woody replied. I caught on to the innuendo and glared up at him.

"Cut Flare some slack okay, and drop the nickname" I told him. His smile widened.

"Sure thing bomber, what ever you say goes". He then brushed me aside and made his way into the apartment.

"Hey, what a minuet! What's that suppose to mean; 'what ever I say goes'?" I inquired, chasing off after him.

He spun on his heel to face me. "Steph, just drop it"

"No" I said adamantly, crossing my arms. He looked up at the ceiling, exhaling a gust of air. "Oh please, don't get all melodramatic on me. Just tell me what you meant by that," I demand. He turned his head down to face me, and silently stared into my eyes as if he were at loss with words. "Come now…out with it" I encouraged.

"You are something else, you know that Steph," Woody said, sounding exasperated.

I smiled wickedly. "Damn straight".

Woody smiled while I waited for my answer. He shook his head, looking away from me "I find this to be very embarrassing for my ego." He sighed.

"What? How so?" I asked.

He turned back, facing me. "You're this little rambunctious women from the burg, and yet you have control over every man in this building—hell city, for that matter!"

I waved him off, "Oh please".

"No, really Steph, you do"

"Bull"

"Name one guy that has defied you in the last six months?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but found no words to come out. I couldn't think of anyone that had refused what I asked for. Was I that commanding? Was I really that condescending to the guys that they were afraid to refuse anything I asked for or wanted? This led me on a guilt trip. I suddenly felt really bad for all those midnight errands for my sudden pregnancy cravings.

I looked up at Woody, allowing my guilt to show on my face. He must have seen it cause he didn't continue on. His face softened, tilting a crooked smile.

"Look, how 'bout we just get to the real business of why I'm here" he said.

That got my attention like he knew it would.

"Okay Bobby," I said deflated "what do you got for me".

He motioned me to the dinning table, covered with all other fax and documents Ranger neglected to file away. I brushed those aside, causing some papers to fall from the table.

"Ops, my bad," I said, attempting to crouch down to pick them up. Woody gently guided me down, allowing me to reach the floor. Though it was difficult with the bump in the way, Woody had a good grip so I managed to collect all the scattered documents. "I keep telling Ranger to sort away these files, but you know how busy the man is".

Woody chuckled as he pulled me up. "It just goes to show you that even a man like Rangeman needs a nagging wife around to straiten him out"

"Oh come on now…I am not knaggy!" I expressed.

"Maybe not, but it's about time Ranger met his match," Woody said. I looked over, studying him. He seemed serious enough—no sarcasm.

"You think Ranger and I are a match?"

Bobby nodded his head slowly "Oh yeah"

"You think we'll make good parents?" I asked my voice unsteady. The mood turned series and Woody's expression softened with thought. He seemed to have come to a conclusion as he then grabbed my hands in his.

"You two are made for each other and you'll see proof of that when you hold your two little one's in your arms. They will be the most beautiful babies man has ever laid eyes on".

He was staring into my eyes intently and I felt a lump form in my throat.

"B-but Ranger works a lot, and that just leaves me. It's hard enough with one parent gone, but when your left with a mother like me…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought or sentence.

Woody's grip tightened, just enough to grab my attention. "Don't let those thoughts penetrate. First off, Ranger is too devoted and absorbed with you to leave you for long periods of time. Having witnessed that love and connection you two have make me and many others envious of the rarity of what you have." I was brought to tears with Woody's truth. I can be such a sap sometimes, but I really needed to here that.

"Thank-you Woody," I smiled up at him. He nodded his head.

"Hey, just name one of your kids after me and we'll be all good".

"Ha! Now that's funny," I said my smile widening.

"Who said I was joking?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do ya got for me Woody?" He smirked then reached down into a envelop, pulling out several forms of inscriptions. My eyebrows stitched together in curiosity. As he handed them to me I saw what they were.

"Reunion invitations," I said aloud. Woody eyed me curiously. "What?" I said nonchalantly, shrugging at him.

"What you got cookin' in that head of yours?" he asked.

"Nothin'," I replied, trying to keep from adverting my eyes.

"R-iiight," Woody said, recollecting the papers and sliding them back into the envelope.

"Hey! Where you taking those! That's my mail mister!" I exclaimed.

Woody stood from his chair and made his way to the door. "Until you spill what's goin' on in that cute little head of yours, your mail is mine."

I pulled myself up and trotted on after him. "Well wait just a minuet. What are you going to do with it?" I asked, grabbing onto his arm to stop him from leaving. He eyed my grip on his arm then met my stare.

"Ranger wanted to see what I could get out of you, he didn't want me to give you these," he said, holding up the envelop. I wanted to intervene but he cut me off, placing a finger on my lips. "He knows your up to something sweetie…this is Ranger we're talkin' here."

I sighed and nodded my head. He was right, Ranger knows all…it's that damn ESP! Woody leaned in and kissed my cheek before leaving with the envelope.

I returned back to my channel surfing—just getting into the re-run marathon of _The Three Stooges_, when Celia walked through the door, baby Adam in arms.

"Good morning," she replied sounding chipper. I wanted to be stubborn and roll my eyes, but soon she _is _to be my sister-in-law.

"Morning," I yawned from my reclined position on the couch. I turned back to the screen as Celia made her way through the penthouse. She placed Adam in my arms and continued towards the kitchen. I eyed Adam as I held him up, face to face.

"Hi," I said. Adam scrunched his face like he smelled something repulsive. Smelling the air, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary so I turned back to Adam. "Maybe it's you, cause I don't smell anything."

Celia had come to sit down next to me with a bottle in her hand. She took Adam from me and began to feed him. He suckled hungrily and it got me to thinking of the twins. I looked down at my breast and realized I'd have to breast feed for the first few months…maybe more.

Continuing to look down at my chest I mumbled a question to Celia. "Does it hurt?"

She must have comprehended what I meant for she answered without a questionable pause and with assurance. "Not so much. It can get a little tender, but it's more discomforting rather then pain," she replied. "If it gets to the point that it is painful, there are remedies out there to ease that discomfort."

I turned to face her. She was an angle sent down from the heavens just for the purpose of being there when I needed her. "You are a godsend Celia, I'm so grateful to have you."

She smiled over at me. "Well thank-you. But really, that's what sisters are for right?"

I smiled back in return.

By the time Celia had left, lunch had arrived with Ella strolling right in; food cart in tow. I heaved myself up once again and followed in her wake. When I had reached the table Ella had begun to dish out the plates on the table.

"Thanks Ella, it looks delish," I said.

"You're quite welcome dear," she replied earnestly.

I had begun to pull my chair out when I felt a warm sensation against my back, shivers ran down my spine. I turned to find Ranger beside me, pulling my chair and guiding me down as I took my seat. He pushed the chair in and then made his way across from me.

"I didn't hear you come in," I said to him.

I found that odd considering I almost always sense when he enters a room.

He gave a slight tilt of a smile as he answered. "I snuck up on you." I gave him a raised eyebrow (or eyebrows considering I couldn't seem to master the one eyebrow lift). "Well that, but you also seemed to be a little preoccupied with food," he explained.

True, I thought, as I shrugged my shoulders in agreement. Ella left us to continue with our meal, enjoying it in silence. When we had finished I began to pick at dessert while Ranger leaned back and watched.

"So, uh…your mother is coming tonight," I skeptically reminded him.

He sighed and rested his elbows on the table. "Babe…you realize that when mama comes for dinner, she doesn't just bring herself."

I dropped my fork and stared blankly at him. "No," I said, not able to accumulate a full sentence.

Ranger gave a smart ass smile in reply, nodding his head in mockery.

"Well…what do you mean? Like she's bringing over a staff of caterers, or that she…"

"The whole motley crew," he interjected. I felt my eyes grow large in shock.

"You mean like your family…all of them?!"

"Got it in one"

"Like siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins…?"

"Yup," he casually said, leaning back in his chair.

"Ranger!" I cried.

"Babe…"

"Don't babe me…I can't meet your whole family tonight! I'm…I'm just not ready for that yet!"

I began to take deep shallow breaths, feeling light-headed as I processed the concept of a table full of nosy Latinos.

"Shhh….babe, it'll be okay, I'll talk to her—see if I can prearrange it so it's just her coming," he said, calming me.

I nodded. "Okay…okay, I can handle your mother." I said, my breathing mellowing out.

"But just so you know, she will probably want to re-schedule the family get-together. And want to meet your folks as well."

I realized that was probably going to have to happen, but at least I'd have time to prep myself for that. Tonight I had only planed on meeting his mother—god knows how many _Latino_ relatives Ranger had.

* * *

_Okay, so I'm just going to own up and say that I did not do a thorough job of editing...I just really wanted to post this so I could motivate myself to write the next chapter. See, my laziness has a purpose! Anyway, as I've said time and time again, I will eventually get a beta reader, so in the mean time, just bear with me!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Okay, so I am once again looking for a beta who is willing to edit for me, I'd very much appreciate it! If you're interested, just e-mail me, I have my e-mail address on my profile page. Okay, so anyway I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon, hope you enjoy this chapter--not too exciting but it is one of those that move the story along. Please leave me a review so I'm motivated to post the next chapter! Thanks for reading (:_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

It was currently 6:51, and I was sitting at the kitchen bar starring at the microwave clock. Ranger's mother was to arrive at seven, and seeing how she was Ranger's mother, she'd be here at seven sharp. Time seemed to move slowly as the seconds narrowed down. My breath came out in heavy sighs as I anticipated for our guest's arrival.

"Babe, will you ease up. Your going to give yourself an anxiety attack," I heard Ranger say as he came in from behind. I jumped in my seat at his sudden intrusion.

"W-what if she doesn't like me?" I said, not able to hide the apprehension from my voice.

Ranger walked to the fridge and pulled out two water bottles. He placed one down in front of me and motioned for me to take it. He took a sip of his then eyed me. "Then I disown her," he simply said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I opened my mouth agape, unable to say anything.

Ranger gave a small smirk as if trying to hide his amusement, then shook his head. "Relax babe, any women able to tolerate me and not run for the hills proves you're a strong-willed women. _Mamá_ likes strong-willed women". He had his hands rested low on his hips, looking confidently down at me.

I blinked. He just wasn't getting it. "I can't even cook Ranger"

He blinked, and then sighed. "Just trust me on this one—she will like you, that much I can promise," he said, walking over to the couch and taking a seat. "If you only knew what havoc I caused as a kid, she'll be grateful to see I've final done something right."

I felt a wave of affection spread through me as I realized his meaning. I turned around in my seat to face him, only he was seated in the couch turned away from me. I heaved myself out from the chair and waddled over to him. When I got to the end of the couch I reached for his hand and held it.

"I love you," I said down to him. It still astounded me how easily I could say this to him. With past relationships I basically had to beat it out of me to even admit it to myself. Now, with him, the simple term just popped out of my mouth without any second thought.

Ranger turned his gaze to me and slowly brought our joined hands to his mouth. He delicately placed a soft kiss on my palm, sending a shrill of loving warmth down my spine. Right when I was ready to take this to the bedroom, the apartment door buzzed. I stiffened in place, my gaze snapping to the clock.

6:59

Damn, the woman was a minuet early! Ranger squeezed my hand as he pulled up from his seat.

"Babe," he whispered before leaning in to kiss my forehead. Releasing me, he headed for the door.

I tried to yell after him, wanting him to just pretend we weren't home, but my throat was too dry for words. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath, and pulled myself together.

As I rounded the corner to greet his mother, Ranger had just reached the door and gave me one last look before he opened it. I froze in pace as the women came into view. There in the doorway stood a robust little woman waiting patiently. Her face lit up as her gaze landed upon her son. She immediately pulled him down and squeezed him in tight hug. Pulling away she kissed his check then slapped him atop the head. Ranger flinched.

"You have not the least bit of decency to call on me regularly. You are _mi hijo_, and I expect you to act like it!" With one last final nod of affirmation she straitened her posture and turned her gaze to me.

I smiled timidly and waved from my standpoint. "Uh…hello," I greeted lamely.

"Stephanie!" she screeched, pushing Ranger aside and making her way towards me. I looked over to Ranger who was looking after us as his mother pulled me in for a hug. I noticed she was broadly built and reached about to my shoulders. She smelled of sweet cinnamon and had silky, chin-length hair. I hoped my children had her good hair gene.

When she pulled away, her eyes matched her praising smile. Her face held such a welcoming warmth that I couldn't help but smile back in return. It was as if I knew this woman my whole life and I was finally reunited with her—like to old friends catching up.

"You are even more beautiful in person then I could have ever imagined. And I don't just mean in the physical sense," she said.

My cheeks flushed from her kind words. "Well thank-you Mrs. Manoso. It's very nice to finally meet you as well," I replied—my burg manners at their best.

"You call me Maria, and come now," she said, grabbing onto my hands and leading me to the couch, "we have much to talk about".

As Maria led the way, I looked back at Ranger who had a baffled expression upon his face. I shrugged my shoulders and continued onward.

* * *

"So needless to say, that's the last time I allowed Carlos to stay with his father," Maria concluded.

We had moved our discussion on Ranger's 'teen hood' to the dinner table and were now enjoying the feast Ella had cooked for us. Ranger was seated between Maria and I and he looked just perplexed as he observed our chatty behavior. But at this last story, Ranger seemed to tense up, distancing himself with his 'blank' mask firmly in place. Maria had told me the start of Ranger's iron-built control. It started when he was sent to stay with his father (Maria's estranged husband), when teenage Ranger beat his father to a pulp for lifting a hand to his sister. Maria claimed that was the day Ranger…uh Carlos, put his temper on lock down and since has never shown that out-of-control rage.

Part of me was stunned to learn Ranger had this side to him, this temper. But, deep down I think I knew. I could always feel the waves of anger radiate off from him when the moment called for it. That's when he would get abnormally quite as he seemed to fight with control. Unlike me, he could control this beast within—me I just lash out whenever my Italian temper wishes.

The dinner table grew quite after that story. All of us preoccupied with our own thoughts, we didn't notice when Celia entered the kitchen—dessert in tow.

"Celia cariño! Glad of you to join us," Maria greeted, motioning to the adjacent seat. "Oh, and I see you've brought us dessert!"

"I passed Ella on the way and said I'd take it on up for her," Celia replied, taking her seat next to Maria.

Celia placed the cake down on the table and we dug in. I woofed mine down first, and sat there patiently as Celia and Maria conversed as they ate.

"So when will you come out of hiding?" Maria asked Celia.

Celia looked down at her plate, suddenly fascinated with the cake. She sighed. "I uh…I don't know," she answered in a low mumble.

My gaze turned to Ranger's in question. He was focused on Celia, but must have felt my stare for he then turned to me. I probed with my eyes what the problem was but he shook his head to indicate the time was not right. I turned back to the conversation between Celia and Maria.

"I thought by now matters would have been taken care of, you shouldn't let this bastard dictate your life," Maria replied sternly in response to Celia.

Celia pulled her gaze from her plate and looked up at Maria. "That's not the problem—I have Adam to take into consideration. I will not allow this _matter_ to involve him."

I looked around the table confused. I never did know exactly why Celia was staying here at Rangeman. I've always been too concerned with my own problems that I felt selfish for not asking about Celia and her problems. She has always treated me like a sister, and I felt ashamed for not concerning myself with her problem..

Celia must have noticed my guilt and confused expression for she reached across the table and grasped my hand. "Stephanie, don't go blaming yourself now. I didn't let my problem show for a reason. Being here is my sanctuary and with you being here you distracted me from my troubles. So please don't be upset."

"It's still not justifiable on my part. I should have at least…"

"Shh, no. You have been my friend and talking about my problem would get me nowhere so don't trouble yourself for not asking about it," she said with assurance. Her voice then softened as she continued. "It's good to forget every now and then."

I nodded my head and she smiled, releasing my hands. "Good then. How about we start on seconds…this cake is delicious!"

I smiled big…I was game for that!

* * *

After discussing the wedding and baby shower, Maria claimed it was getting late and she and Celia left. It was now just Ranger and I, standing in the foyer where we remained after saying our goodbyes. We simply stood there in silence, relishing in the quiet.

I was leaned up against the door, Ranger adjacent to me as he leaned up against the wall. "If it wasn't for that _orgasmic _cake, I don't think I would have survived the night," I said to Ranger.

He gave a long sigh and rubbed his temple. "If it weren't for the little moans you gave while eating the cake, I don't think I would have survived the night," he replied, a smile growing at his lips. I gave a snort in reply, and pushed myself off from the door. I closed the distance between us and huddled into his arms. He pulled me in tight.

"Let's go to bed," he whispered against my ear. I turned my head to look up at him, my chin resting on his chest.

"Like _sleep_ bed, or _make love_ bed?" I asked mischievously.

He smirked down at me, his eyes creasing in adoration. "Babe, you never disappoint".

I placed my hands on my hips and looked sternly up at him. "I'm not your future wife for nothin', I've got a wifely duty to prepare for now," I said.

Ranger full out grinned at my mocking tone. "Oh really, and what does this 'duty' entail?"

I gave a coy smile and positioned my hands flat against his chest. "Well for starters," I began, lowering my hands as I spoke, "I am to please my husband in anyway he _desires_."

My hands inched down lower, where I was now level with his snap of his pants. I toyed with the button, glancing slyly up at him. Ranger's pupils dilated to obsidian as his hands grasped my wrist. He pulled my hands up to his mouth and kissed the inside of my wrist. "_Te quiero…_" he began, as he mumbled sweet words of Spanish to me. We drifted off into the bedroom and didn't sleep until wee early hours of the morning.

* * *

_Thanks for reading--don't forget that review now(:_

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

_So I know that this story is moving slowly, and there is no excuse for it--I've just been so busy but I'm hoping to wrap it all up soon. I should have some free time coming up so expect more!_

_**Chapter 24**_

I woke up the next day in a nest of blankets and warmth. Ranger's pillow had left a faint indent that still lingered and I remembered through my state of grogginess that he had already gotten an early start on his day. I briefly remember him coming around to my side and kissing my on the forehead mumbling something about calling him when I got up? His hair was still damp from the shower and a steam of moist air had vaporized from the bathroom. He grabbed a few (six) weapons from the safe and left me to bask into my slumber.

As I lie awake now, I made a move to turn onto my side but found the sheets and blankets were so tightly wrapped around me that I couldn't move. I waggled around; twisting myself from side to side. After several minuets of this, I heaved a sigh in frustration and felt myself deflate back down into the mattress.

Guess this was a sign that I wasn't destined to get out of bed today…fine by me!

Just then the phone rang. My head snapped over to the night stand seeing that it was the apartment phone going off. I tried once more to twist my way out of the bundle, but found it was no use. I was very much pregnant and that left me almost immobile; unable to free myself with all the extra weight.

The phone stopped it's ringing, so I didn't bother to try and pry myself free. I decided that since I had nothing better to do with my time, I could fall back asleep. I didn't get very far into dream land before the phone went off again—fifteen minuets later. Only this time when I looked over it was my cell phone. I let out an irritated groan and tried reaching for the night stand, but of course came out empty handed.

I started to feel a slight pinch of panic and a whole lot of irritation that I couldn't seem to move. I needed to get these babies out of me—I was done with being pregnant, I was ready to be a mother and get back to my normal size. I would never again complain about my weight, so long as I could move and function like a regular person.

After the phone rang several more times, my attempts to free myself proved to be unsuccessful. What if Ranger doesn't return till late tonight? I'll be stuck like this for eight or more hours! I can't hold my bladder for that long!

Now I really started to panic—I felt like screaming for help but realized that be a lost cause; the walls are sound proof (which did prove to come in handy when Ranger was bringing me to the brink of a doomsday orgasm). All I could do is lay here—not thinking about how bad I suddenly had to pee.

After struggling some more; leaving me breathless exhausted, I heard movement in the next room outside the bedroom.

"In here!" I yelled out to the person.

Three seconds later and Lester emerged through the doorway, gun drawn.

"Hey! Put that thing down—it's just me!" I shrieked at him.

Lester made one last scan of the room before holstering the gun and turning to face me—a smirk playing at his lips. "Looks like you got yourself in a little rut there beautiful," Lester teased.

"Yeah, yeah…laugh it up. I'll have you know it's no easy hardship being eight months pregnant, WITH TWINS!"

Lester stepped back, lifting his hands up in a surrendering motion. "Hey now, don't be blaming your disorderliness on my little nieces or nephews in there."

I snapped my head up and looked over at him; feeling the rage boil threw my eyes. "Lester, I swear by all that is holly that if you continue to mock me, I will castrate you! Now, get your ass over here and help me!"

"Yeesh women—you have anger problems, you know that? Does Ranger know you have this dark side?" Lester asked tauntingly, making his way over to where I lay stuck on the bed.

"Ranger knows all my sides," I replied without hesitation.

"Oh I bet he does," Lester mumbled, trying to hide the smirk growing at his lips. I growled in frustration. When he reached the bed he stopped as he looked down at me, unsure of how to go about unraveling me. "You're not naked, are you?" he asked, sounding a bit hesitant, his eyes curious.

Heat swarmed up my neck; my face reddening at the thought of Lester seeing me naked. It would leave no question about what activities I was up to last night. Not that I felt self-conscious of my body—I mean I had an excuse, I was pregnant after all. But what I wasn't comfortable with was the love bites covering my body—Ranger's mark left for only Ranger's eyes.

I focused my eyes down looking at the comforter, too embarrassed to meet Lester's eyes. Lester placed a finger under my chin and raised my eyes to meet him. "Hey," he whispered, "no judgments here—just let me help you okay?"

I was too bashful to answer him back so I nodded my head in agreement. He began pulling the sheet from underneath, which forced me to turn onto my side. From there Lester un-tucked a throw blanket that was wrapped around my midsection and arms. Next was the down comforter, which was raveled up in the comforter, the cause for my immobile predicament.

By the time all the blankets and such were untangled, Lester was strattleing my legs, unwrapping the sheet from around my chest and arms. And that's when Ranger walked in—finding me half naked with Lester leaning over me.

"What the hell is this?" I head Ranger growl from the doorway. His eyes were narrowed into slits, targeted onto Lester's startled gaze.

"Uhhh….boss! This isn't what it looks like! Steph was just, uh, she was umm…"

Finally able to push myself up, I sat up and placed a hand on Lester's shoulder to stop his ranting. "Enough," I told him. Once Lester stopped I turned my attention to Ranger. "Lester was just helping me untangle myself, he wasn't copping a feel so no need to get your panties in a bunch."

By the time I finished my speech, I realized both men were eyeing me, but not meeting my eyes. I followed their path of sight and saw my chest was left uncovered.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed, grabbing the sheet I had thrown and covered myself back up. Both men seemed to snap out from their daze just then, and Lester leaped off the bed.

"I didn't see anything!" Lester claimed, pressing his thumbs into his eye socket. My cheeks flamed.

I glanced over at Ranger, looking up from my lashes, finding him looking up towards the ceiling mumbling in what I presumed to be Spanish. He sighed heavily then looked over to Lester, who was turned away from us.

"Lester, give us a moment—then I'd like a word with you," Ranger spoke calmly. I looked down, avoiding any and all eye contact. This moment couldn't get anymore awkward. Once I heard the door shut softly, I looked up to find Ranger leaned up against the door; a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. I pointed a finger at him and narrowed my eyes "Don't you dare make a smug remark—this is all your fault!"

Ranger's eyes widened in mock surprise. "All my fault huh?"

"Yeah…yes it is. You left me like this, and I think you did it purposely" I snapped.

"Is that so?" He began to stalk towards the bed and I felt myself sliding back away from him.

His smirk grew to a full on predatory smile, his eyes tiger-like.

"Oh-no you don't. You stay put mister."

"Don't think so babe."

Before I knew it, Ranger had me pinned down into the mattress, his weight holding me in place. He began to nip at my neck, causing me to giggle in response. I felt his smile against my neck as he continued to nip and nibble at my ticklish zone.

A bang on the door stilled Ranger mid-nip as he froze in place.

"Hey, cut it out in there—I can hear everything. Not that I mind much but having a hard-on while I'm on the clock and not being able to do anything about it, can get a little uncomfortable." Lester called from outside the door.

Ranger pressed his forehead against my breast bone. "Why do I keep him around?" he mumbled.

I ran my fingers through his tousled hair, planting a kiss on the crown of his head. "Beats me," I replied back. Ranger pulled back, helping me up along with him.

"Get dressed, I'll meet you out there," Ranger instructed, parting with me to attend to Lester.

I went to the walk-in closet and rummaged around finding a pair of sweats and a zip-up sweatshirt. I pulled my hair up in a big messy bun and waddled my way to Lester and Ranger.

When I walked out of the bedroom, both were seated in the living-room hunched over in conversation. They both looked up at me and all conversation stopped. That wasn't in the least bit obvious or anything. They weren't talking about me at all…

"You weren't talking about me now, were ya?" I asked suspiciously.

Lester hopped up and walked towards the table, reaching into a bag I assumed to be his. "Of course not beautiful, I was just saying how much you would love to play _Wii_ with me," he said, pulling a square white gadget out of the bag.

"I would?" I asked.

Lester nodded. "If you thought _Guitar Hero _was the shit, just wait until I expose you to the power of _Wii._"

I eyed the _Wii_ Lester was holding, and then looked back up meeting Lester's stare. "Oh-no, I don't think so. You are on your own on this…"

"Oh come on now!" Lester pleaded.

"No, absolutely not. Don't you remember last time? We played until my hand gave out from carpal tunnel. I'm not setting myself up for that again—my hand still hurts for Chris sake!"

Lester turned to Ranger. "Tell her she has to," he said to Ranger.

Ranger stood up from the couch, his hands raised in a surrendering gesture as if to show he was not getting involved.

I felt my temper rise. "No one forces me to do anything—you got that Less?" I yelled.

Ranger walked over to me, leaned in, and swiftly left a kiss atop my head. He mumbled against my ear, "Be nice," and then left for the door leaving me with a persistent Lester.

I turned my attention to the _Wii_. "One game," I announced.

"Yesss!" Lester cheered like a little kid. He set the _Wii_ down and came around to engulf me in a tight hug. He quickly set me down then began to hook the up _Wii_ to the T.V set. I shook my head at the display of immaturity Lester just portrayed. I waddled on over to the couch and slowly reclined down into the cushion.

As Lester continued to fiddle with the _Wii _set, a realization came thundering down.

"Ohmygod!" I exclaimed.

Lester's head bobbed up, hitting the television stand, hard. "Ouch! Damn! Shit!" Lester cried.

I heaved myself up to stand and began to pace in frustration. "You're here as a distraction…aren't you!" I accused. Lester had himself sitting against the wall, rubbing his head.

"What?" Lester questioned.

"That's why you're up here. Last time it was _Guitar Hero_ and that's when the panties were delivered. Now it's the _Wii_. So spill it!"

Lester made an odd face, then boom—the blank face firmly in place.

"Oh, I'm on to you alright." I stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lester proclaimed in a blasé tone.

"I can't believe I didn't catch on—I've been so caught up with the babies that I haven't given any thought towards my stalker".

I began to pace, so caught up in my musings that I didn't notice Lester making his way to the door. I turned to face him, ready to tell him off, but when I turned to him, he held his hands up as if to stop me.

"I need you to calm down," Lester said smoothly, blocking me from the door.

I stopped mid-pace and opened my mouth to speak.

"No—you are going calm down and take it easy. You're eight months pregnant Stephanie."

I was taken aback from the seriousness in Lester's tone. I've never witnessed him so adamant and serious. This was Lester—the class clown of Rangeman, he was always making a wise crack or a sexual innuendo. I just couldn't comprehend this Lester I was seeing.

Having caught me reaction, Lester seemed to ease up on the intensity and walked over to me, and looked down at me. "Steph, I'm sorry but my job to protect you overrides anything else."

I starred right back up at him. "Don't you think I have a right to know?"

He still ceased to budge. "I only need to answer to Ranger. He feels this would be best for you and the babies."

I stared back at him, not sure how to take what he had just said. I was kind of hurt that he was so loyal to Ranger and not me, but I guess when it came down to it, that wasn't anything personal against me. Lester was just doing his job. Still, I hated being out of the loop—especially when it involves me.

* * *

_Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!_


	25. Chapter 25 part I

_Alright so I know it has been WAY over do, and I'm so very sorry for that but as you know, life can sometimes get in the way. And I don't necessarily mean I was too busy to work on my stories—though for the most part I was—but rather I found I was not in the right state of mind to be writing for these stories. I want to have my undivided attention when I work on these stories, but even with the down time I did have, my mind was occupied elsewhere. Lot's of changes have occurred of late so please excuse the huge delay. Once again I'm sorry for not posting regularly, hope you can understand._

_So with that pitiful form of an excuse out of the way, I'd first like to give you some info on this next chapter. There are two parts to it, mainly because it was just soooo long! Also if you are familiar with my other stories, especially Honeymoon Over?, you should know that I've had some special guest characters pop in to intensify the plot. As I got to brainstorming for this story, I had a revelation. Thus, I decided to incorporate these "guest characters" into this story. I know it may seem I'm pawning off my other story idea, but in all honesty I really like what I came up with—it works with this story, and I figured it's my story anyway right? Oh and one last surprise; this chapter in part II—FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER—is in Ranger's point of view! Okay, well enough babble, hope you enjoy!_

IHOM ch. 25

I woke up the next morning alone and wasn't surprised to find Ranger's side of the bed empty, and unmoved. Which means Ranger did not come to bed last night pulling another all nighter working on this case. I knew I was enduring a stressful pregnancy carrying twins at 8 months and counting but this is absurd being kept in the dark like this. Today I was going to get some answers and we are going to solve this once and for all and move on!

So with that new spurt of motivation in mind, I got dressed and headed towards the door in search for Ranger. Of course I didn't get that far before something, or rather someone got in my way. I had just reached the door when a voice boomed from behind me.

"Where you headed there Ms. Plum."

It was Cal. My bodyguard for the day.

I turned around and placed my hands on my hips, probably looking ridiculous rather than intimidating with the preggers stomach. "I'm not leaving the building, so no need to get your panties in a bunch." I replied sounding like a snobby teenager. "Oh and it's Stephanie or bombshell, or whatever, just not Ms. Plum it makes me sound old and proper."

Cal rose from his seat and crossed his arms. "For what reason to you need to leave?" he asked. I tried real hard not to stare at his skull tattoo displayed across his forehead.

I let out a you-got-to-be-kidding-me sigh and rolled my eyes. "I need to get out of this apartment so I figured I'd run some searches."

Mentally I was crossing my fingers, hoping he wouldn't catch my bluff. He narrowed his eyes looking cautious. "Okay. But I'm to escort you down."

I threw up my hands. "Whatever."

Cal followed in behind me, making sure I didn't leave his site. Which is ridiculous seeing how I'm kinda hard to miss being the size of a whale and all.

I made it to my cubicle and booted up my computer, trying to look studious. I turned to Cal as I lowered myself down to my office chair. Cal grabbed onto my arm to assist me.

"Thanks," I said.

He gave a single nod then straightened to stand at attention.

"Cal, I'm on the main office floor, you don't need to supervise me."

He looked apprehensive. "Uh, well Ranger hasn't given any protocol about this. Alls he said was to keep to you like glue."

I rolled my eyes at Ranger's extreme measures. I love him, but he needs to seriously take a chill pill. "This is a secure building Cal. I'm aware of the situation and I would never endanger my unborn babies. So rest assured that you will not need to baby-sit me from leaving."

Cal started to fidget, looking unsure. "Uh, well…I dono if that's a…"

"Cal! You're putting stress on me and I can't handle this right now."

His eyes widened in panic. I felt bad making him think he was putting more strain on my pregnancy, but there was no other way to rid of him. He's a sweet guy but man oh man is he a pain in the butt sometimes.

Once the coast was clear I looked around the office. The control room was bustling like always but no sign of any core team members such as Tank, Lester, Bobby, and Hal. I noticed that conference room A was occupied so I figured Ranger was giving the team a run down of some sort. Perhaps this meeting had to pertain to my stalker and what has been going on.

Wanting to have some answers I figured I could weasel my way into the conference. I knew Ranger may oppose at first but I'm sure he'd give in eventually. I heaved myself up from my chair and waddled on over to the conference room. I heard voices, mainly Tank's deep voice, but I couldn't make out what was being said.

I placed my hand on the knob, took a deep breath and pushed on threw…

* * *

To say I was surprised once I entered the room was an understatement. I was completely thrown off guard at what, or rather who I found. Yes, I was correct when I predicted the core team was in a meeting, but what I didn't expect was the presence of a few others—uniformed unknowns. All eyes turned to me as I stood in the doorway, but my eyes only caught one pair; Ranger's. He looked surprised, as surprised as Ranger can be, but recovered quickly by standing up from his place as head chair.

"Stephanie," he called, not really a greeting of approval, but more of a surprised acknowledgement.

I took a moment to take in my surroundings, finding Tank to his left followed by Lester, Bobby and Hal. Then opposite of them sat an older man with pepper-grey hair, and an exotic women sitting alongside him. Sitting on her other side was a rather attractive man who wasn't afraid to give me a sly once over.

_Uh hello! Can he not see I'm pregnant? _

I shook out of my stupor and looked back over at Ranger. "Uh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Everyone," Ranger began. "This is my fiancé Stephanie. Stephanie, this is NCIS with Special Agent Gibbs and his team with Mossad officer Ziva David and Agent Tony DiNozzo."

They all nodded their head in acknowledgement, while this DiNozzo character winked.

"Hey there," Agent DiNozzo greeted.

Ranger must have noticed this slight flirtatious gesture for he came around the conference table and leaned in towards me, wrapping a possessive arm around me.

"Everything okay?" He whispered into my ear, rubbing my lower back in a soothing gesture.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, everything is fine. I'm sorry I intruded, I just wanted to touch base with you."

He stared down intently at me, trying to get a feel for my real reasoning for coming down here. He gave a small smile then, his eyes warm as he looked down at me. "Okay. Where's Cal?"

_Seriously? _Instead of rolling my eyes I placed a fake smile on my face. "Oh he was hovering over me so I told him to go chill in the corner as I worked on some searches".

Ranger gave an inquiring look, but didn't probe on like I knew he wanted to. If it weren't for the guest I'm sure he'd be hunting Cal down. "You've been on your feet long? Maybe you should get some rest?"

I held back a sigh and instead waved his suggestion away. "Oh honey, you're over-reacting here. I just woke up and I'm not putting myself through any excess strain. I'll just get back to running those searches…"

I turned to make my way out, when Ranger called out from behind me. "Babe".

He knew why I was here; being my usual snoopy self. He was calling me out on it without being obvious to everyone else. Nothing gets by him.

* * *

_Okay well part II is going to be posted VERY soon, like later today in fact. Please let me know what you think!_


	26. Chapter 25 part II

_Alright here is part II of chater 25. And it's in Ranger's POV! Enjoy :)_

* * *

IHOM ch 25 Part II

After Stephanie returned back to her desk, I got back on focus with the task at hand, namely the meeting with NCIS.

NCIS arriving at my door—or rather my security gate—was no surprise. I was fully aware of the murders that were taking place. I knew NCIS would make the connection to me, but I have not been on active duty since I resigned a year ago. They would question me on why I resigned, and I could give them a number of reasons. I was sure they wouldn't take any of my answers as earnest, other then the one they were searching for. They wanted to tie me into this and would start with why I resigned, figuring I quit for reasons that benefit their cause. But I had no reason to be dishonest with them, my days of being over-the-top secretive are over; my past however is not up for discussion (which I had little doubt they would leave it that way).

I made eye contact with Tank, who sat to the right of the head of the table, where my seat was positioned. Special agent Gibbs and CO sat adjacent to Tank. Tank gave away a somber face, but I could read beyond that. He too recognized what was about to play out, and I counted on him to have my back as we were about to be interrogated. I made my way to the head of the table, all eyes directed towards me, the agents assessing me on all levels. Though I understood this was their job, I hated being resented and measured up to being one the "bad guy". Sure I liked that rep on the streets, but on a professional level it could feel discouraging when you wanted someone on your side.

"I'm to presume you're hear because of the recent murders of my past comrades?" I announced, making way to the head of the table. My men sat up in their seats as I take my place.

Special Agent Gibbs, sitting directly to my left, turned his inquisitive stare to me. "So you are aware of why we are here?"

I nodded slowly then replied in a composed tone. "I realize there is a connection to me, but what I do not understand is why it was necessary to have your full team accompany you for a simple questioning. Do I have reason to believe I am a suspect of some sort?"

Gibbs crossed his arms over his chest, looking irritated. "Just how stupid do you think I am, Captain-Major?" he asked, in a no-nonsense conduct. I had not been identified by that title since I was serving active duty. Though I did not show it, Gibbs calling me by my military rank surprised me.

"My intent was not to insult you, Special Agent Gibbs; I just don't understand the need to send over your whole team. I am just a man—one you may find with the answers you seek"

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee, and then gave a moment to assess the direction of the conversation. "I read your file, and I am fully aware of your…potential," Gibbs replied, his voice steady with a hint of accusation.

My eyes met his, and he knew I had comprehended what he meant by _potential_. He either thought I was some walking time-bomb and didn't trust me, or he just flat-out didn't trust me—which I assumed he had trust issues initially. I had a shady past, but I am no lunatic (depending really on whom you ask, but those who would agree to that aren't around to tell you). What had me perplexed was just what "file" Gibbs was referring to. For him to be this _cautious _with me led me to believe he had gotten a hold of my black-ops file, but I knew he was restricted from that kind of access. He must have been snooping around in the rumor mill for him to have this sense of trepidation of me, after having never met me before today that is.

"Just what file are you referring to here?" I asked.

Gibbs gave a small indentation of a smirk. "Good question. The only one I was able to obtain."

I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms. There must be more to what he knows that I'm not catching. Two men that I had "worked" with in black-ops were dead. These two men, Rickman and Smith had also been involved with Rangeman, having operated the Boston and Atlanta offices. I had worked with officials to find who was behind these killings, for I would appear to be the next victim. This is when I had Stephanie and other family member's guarded and protected, yet when no further attempt was made on my life, there was no need for my involvement in the investigation. That didn't mean I didn't do some investigation of my own, it's just that with Stephanie and her stalker problems and the twins, I was torn between obligations and time. Stephanie has and will always be my top priority above all else. In fact it seemed just as my problems seemed to dwindle, hers began to emerge. Maybe there was more then meets the eye? Was there more to this development that I missed? For NCIS to be here, something else had to have arise.

"What was your involvement in the Abruzzi case?" Gibbs subtly asked.

That I was not expecting. My eyes narrowed in deep thought. What the _hell_ was he getting at? "What does that have to do with anything relevant in this investigation?" I demanded.

Gibbs blinked but remained vacant in expression. "Oh it's relevant alright."

Still not getting his meaning, I questioned on. "Not from where I stand. That case is closed. The reasoning for my involvement is none of your concern or is it for the present investigation."

"He was going to kill Stephanie, wasn't he? You couldn't have that; no one hurts her without getting away with it—is that the way of it?"

I said nothing. I held back any urge to retaliate and deck him to the ground.

Gibbs, who continued to assess me, leaned in close, slowly as if he were apprehensive to make sudden movement. "Does she know?" he whispered. I understood what he meant. He was asking if Stephanie knew I had killed for her, or if she was ignorant of such a dark act I had committed for her. He was trying to understand our relationship—whether I was the type to coddle her from such evil or treat her as my equal.

I starred at him, giving him nothing but a vacant expression of my own. "Stephanie is not up for discussion," I replied, my tone poised.

Gibbs, who had an identical expression to mine, raised his eyebrow in doubt. "I'm just asking if she is aware of your background, not the extent of it, just that you kill people."

That struck a nerve—though I didn't show it. I didn't like having Stephanie brought up, and I didn't like being compared to a monster. I killed, yes, but in my mind I was doing what no one else could in order to protect for what I saw as worthy and what society deemed as justifiable.

Gibbs was feeling out my weak spot, and seemed to arrive just on queue. He directed a look at this DiNozzo fellow, who then gave a slight nod and stood from the table.

"I think I'm gunna venture my way to the bathroom," DiNozzo offered. "Excuse me gentlemen."

He trotted on out from the room, and my eyes followed him out. Something was off there. DiNozzo gave the impression of being a ladies man, he had some wit and charm about him that he let off and Gibbs seemed to know how to direct that talent. I got a feeling he wasn't headed out to relieve himself, but rather to do some of his own investigating.

Stephanie.

I turned my gaze to Lester who I trusted to catch on to my thoughts. He met my gaze then looked thoughtfully at the door; silently asking if I was indicating for him to follow DiNozzo. I gave him a slight nod, only noticeable for him. Lester didn't make a move to leave, he understood that it be very obvious to trot off after DiNozzo. Instead he started up a coughing fit and opened his water to take a sip to "alleviate" the cough.

I didn't want all the attention put on him so I began to speak again. "I don't understand your interest with my fiancé; she has no reason what-so-ever to be brought up in this investigation or previous investigations—one I might add is a closed case. I'd advice that you direct your questioning elsewhere."

"Touché subject I take it, Mr. Mañoso?" Officer Daˈvid asked with a hint of mockery in her voice.

Lester's "cough" began to act up again, but I ignored it and turned to her. "You could say that, yes. Though my fiancé is fully aware of what I'm involved with, she also understands that I don't divulge detail. She is _very_ respectable in not probing in those affairs."

I knew I was being hostile, but when it came to Stephanie, I got very protective and territorial. Officer Daˈvid didn't seem to see it that way.

"And does she bark when you command her to as well?" Daˈvid spat.

I wanted to go across the table and throttle her neck, but I restrained myself. She wanted a rise out of me, but she wouldn't get one. I was raised to respect women so I reframed from the urge to snap back at her.

Luckily, Gibbs stepped in. "Ziva," he said in a warning tone. I knew by calling out her name that it was enough to get the message across.

She held up her hands in compliance and sat back in her seat. "My apologies," she countered.

By then Lester's "coughing fit" was beyond distracting, and had everyone's attention. Lester made eye contact, and I gave him the silent indicator to leave. "Excuse me," he offered while moving to leave to discreetly check up on Stephanie.

I turned back to our guest and brought back their attention to me. "Stephanie is by no means one to take orders from me. She can stand her own and would be the first to set me in my place if I did happen to treat her as one of my men…I know better with her," I proclaimed. The room had gotten quiet with Lester's absence. Gibbs studied me with all his attention. When I continued I made sure to look at Ziva. "I'd appreciate it now if you would leave her out off this."

She nodded; a small sassy smile on her lips. Why this sudden interest in my fiancé? There was an element to this that Gibbs was keeping out—playing it as his game card and waiting for the right moment to present it.

"Unfortunately, we can't do that," Gibbs replied.

I brought my eyes to once again meet his, not hiding the feral gaze I displayed. "And why is this?" I questioned, not hiding the harshness in my tone. I was not comfortable with this. My instinct to protect Stephanie always over-ruled any other urge or reaction.

Gibbs tilted his head, taking in my reaction. "Well get into that later, but first…"

"No dammit!" I said, slamming my first on the table in front of me. "No further questioning until you tell me what value Stephanie is to this investigation."

Gibbs widened his eyes in slight surprise by my sudden outburst but otherwise wasn't fazed. "To what lengths would you go to protect her?"

I knew then what he was up to. I meet his eyes in all seriousness. "Whatever I find to be necessary."

We held eye contact for a moment before he slowly gave a nod. I did not care what he thought of my answer, my need to keep Steph safe knew no bounds and I'd be damned if I let anyone think else wise.

"Guess that's something we both have in common regarding our loved ones," Gibbs all but mumbled. I narrowed my eyes and noticed the lost longing expression on his face. Seems this Gibbs fellow has a dark past of his own. He blinked and seemed to come back to reality from his daze. "But that doesn't give you the right to bend the law to how you see fit. There are consequences."

I stared him down, my voice firm. "Abruzzi committed suicide."

Gibbs smirked then. "Yeah. Or so says the file that is."

I leaned back into my chair and crossed my arms. "I don't know where you're getting at Special Agent Gibbs, but the report says there was no further evidence to speak otherwise. Anything else that would point elsewhere is circumstantial."

Yes I sounded a bit arrogant, but he was bringing up an issue that has been long dead and buried.

"Manoso, are you familiar with a Bret Kinsey?" Gibbs asked, sounding as if this was just the beginning of a further questioning.

"Hmmm, yes the name sounds familiar." I replied, thinking hard.

"Does it now?" Gibbs probed. "I find it…out of character, that you, with your kind of reputation and background cannot recall one of your past employees."

Shit! I knew I recognized that name. He was a young Marine who just returned from active duty. He needed work and he fit the criteria for Rangeman so I hired him. He served a lot of time on desk duty, for I like to warm up to placing new employees on the field. There needs to be a level of trust and that requires time. He was first hired down at my Atlanta offices when he then got transferred to Boston and then Trenton. He quit with no notice but I didn't think anything of it, just figured he was restless or bored. But I was having a hard time connecting the dots with what that had to do with NCIS.

"What do you need to know?" I asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

I was directed to the woman Ziva who began to pull something out from a briefcase. She slid out a file and passed it onto Gibbs who opened it and began placing photos of the Marine I once knew as Bret.

His body was lifeless as he was slouched low in the seat; gun in hand with a pool of blood piled from the gunshot wound. In the next set of photos a note was depicted that explained why he killed himself. Now I understood why they were questioning me about the Abruzzi suicide. Bret's "suicide" was almost an exact replica to how Abruzzi was found. What I couldn't comprehend was why they believed I had any motive.

But just as I had considered that, Gibbs carefully placed another set of photos in front of me. It took me a moment to decipher what they were of, but as soon as I realized what I was looking at I was sickened.

Each picture had detailed illustrations of what looked like to be a Stephanie shrine. Pictures of her out in everyday public, her going to the doctor's office with a slightly rounded stomach, and her in Rangeman; working peacefully at her cubicle.

I swallowed heavily, not being able to hide the disgust from my face. I looked up at Gibbs who was eyeing me closely. "What more did you find?" I asked my voice coarse as I tried to hold back my feral state.

Gibbs appeared cautious as if he were treading on thin water.

Smart man.

"More then I think you can handle right now. I know your on edge as it is."

I nodded slowly in agreement. "How far back are these pictures dated?"

"It's hard to say, but he did some major research on her. Files upon files filled with newspaper clippings that concern her, even her high-school yearbook. He had contacted a few of her classmates from what we found on his lap top."

That caught my attention. "Was one of his contacts a Angelo Velamonte?"

Gibbs looked thoughtful for a moment before narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Why do you ask that?"

"Stephanie was getting packages in the mail I believed to be from him. I tried to find this guy but came out unsuccessful. Seems there was to be a high-school reunion before it got pushed back and I figured he had just left town accordingly. No traces of where he left off to and no home address. Seems he moves around a lot. Or so says my sources"

Gibbs looked to Ziva before turning back to me. "We believe Bret made contact with this Velamonte fellow. Bret knew Velamonte had history with Stephanie by researching her background. He had confiscated a very personal video tape of a young Stephanie and Velamonte. Though she didn't seem to be aware she was being recorded at the time"

I blinked, unable to process what I just heard. Swallowing back the roar of rage I felt rising, I took a moment collect myself. "What kind of _personal_ tape are we talking here?" I inquired, my tone very composed.

"You know what kind of tape I'm talking about…saying it out loud wont make the fury go away."

I felt my jaw clench. "And-did-you-watch-this-tape?"

Gibbs glanced at Ziva who sat up in her seat. "We had to. Only I saw the tape however."

Directing my gaze at her I felt compelled to say I didn't give a flying fuck, I was not comfortable with someone witnessing Stephanie at a vulnerable time in her life and being personally violated.

I knew that I needed a moment to collect my thoughts, and I didn't need all these people around. I was very much on edge and it was getting harder to keep my control under wraps.

"I need to speak with Special agent Gibbs, would you all give us a moment," I asked the room.

Ziva looked to Gibbs who nodded his head and she stood to leave. Hal, Bobby and Tank all followed suite.

I stood from the table and walked over to look out the floor length window. I took a sharp inhale of breath and let it out slowly. It was silent in the room with just Gibbs and I. I could feel his calculating stare as my back faced him.

"I know this is hard for you Captain-Major, but it's only going to get worse from here. I have two dead bodies, both of which have connections to you. On top of that, I get the distinct feeling that there is more then meets the eye. Perhaps Bret wasn't quite the employee you sought to hire?"

"I did not murder Bret. I honestly had no idea what so ever he had this sick fixation with my fiancé. And what's this about two dead bodies? I thought…"

"Let's just say that Velamonte never did leave town. At least his body didn't"

I snapped my gaze over to him. "What? Where was his body found?"

Gibbs crossed his arms. "How did _you_ not know of any of this? From what I got, nothing gets by you."

My jaw clenched and I turned away to once again face the window. "I've been distracted lately…as you can see my fiancé is very much pregnant. Who found Velamonte's body and where was it found?" I asked once again, not allowing for any nonsense.

It took a moment for him to respond, probably debating weather or not to answer me. "He too was found in Bret's apartment. Though it appears Bret was the reasoning for Velamonte's early demise. We found his remains in Bret's freezer."

* * *

~ Dun dun dun....now what? More to come in the next chapter. I'll also be returning back to Stephanie's point-of-view so we can see what Tony DiNozzo was up to. Hopefully this is all coming together. The birth of the twins is also shortly arriving!


End file.
